A história perdida
by Kalil Bernardino
Summary: Dois anos após Aizen ter sido derrotado, Uma conspiração envolvendo shinigamis de diversos esquadrões planeja tomar o poder sobre o Gotei 13, enquanto isso, surge uma ameaça ainda maior e Ichigo e Rukia deverão desvendar uma antiga profecia para detê-los.
1. A véspera do reencontro

**Capítulo 01: A véspera do reencontro**

Era noite de sábado, 14 de fevereiro, já passava das 23:30 e Ichigo estava deitado entediado em sua cama sem conseguir dormir, havia acordado tarde, e não fez praticamente nada o dia inteiro, só conseguia ficar pensando no que aconteceria no dia seguinte...

- Nee-san! Que bom que você voltou... – disse Kon babando enquanto dormia em uma gaveta entreaberta

Ichigo se irritou com o barulho e se levantou para fechar a gaveta com o ursinho:

- Criatura inútil, devia ter te deixado no quarto da Yuzu mesmo...

Deitou novamente. "Hoje já é sábado... amanhã a Rukia virá para ver seu dormitório na universidade... Não a vejo desde o fim do ano passado, já que ela decidiu passar suas férias na Soul Society..."

Começou a recordar: "Parece que foi ontem mesmo que vencemos Aizen... desde então não houve nenhuma ocorrência grave na Soul Society, tanto que ela pôde passar a maior parte do tempo aqui. Segunda começam nossas aulas, vamos fazer o curso de química, aqui na Universidade de Karakura, nem lembro o porquê de nos interessarmos por esse curso. Sado e Tatsuki vão fazer educação física e Mizuiro, psicologia. Keigo não quer saber de estudar, virou freeter mesmo, vive fazendo trabalhos temporários. Ishida e Inoue foram estudar em Tóquio, as aulas deles já começaram há uma semana; Ishida foi fazer medicina, pelo jeito, vai trabalhar com o pai no hospital, já a Inoue enfermagem. Acho q esse curso tem tudo a ver com ela mesmo..."

"Que tédio... já é 23:35 e ainda não consigo dormir... droga, tenho que acordar cedo amanhã, Rukia disse que chegaria às oito e meia, se bem que aquela idiota sempre atrasa mesmo... não tive notícias dela nessas férias... pelo menos não até ontem, quando me disse que voltaria amanhã... droga, por que não paro de pensar nisso?" - Socou a cara no travesseiro - "Se pelo menos tivesse alguma coisa pra fazer agora..." - Foi só pensar nisso e seu celular começou a tocar.

- Hollow! – rapidamente se transformou em shinigami e pulou pela janela, feliz por ter encontrado algo que o livrasse de seus pensamentos

Correu alguns quarteirões até chegar onde estava o hollow, não era muito grande e parecia um lagarto com asas.

- Que novidade, um beco... – rapidamente atacou-o com sua zanpakutou, o hollow desviou e tentou fugir voando, mas o shinigami pulou e acertou em cheio o segundo golpe, partindo o hollow ao meio.

- Quem é você? – perguntou um senhor baixinho e de idade que estava escondido atrás de uma lixeira.

- Eu sou Kurosaki Ichigo, o shinigami responsável por essa cidade

Após ter vencido Aizen com a ajuda de seus amigos, Ichigo foi oficializado como o shinigami responsável por Karakura, tinha até ganho um celular igual ao da Rukia, por onde recebia informações da SS. O antigo responsável pela cidade aparentemente estava cansado de todos os eventos estranhos que ocorriam ali e pediu transferência para qualquer outro lugar, disse que aceitaria até mesmo fazer faxina nas celas onde os pesquisadores do 12º esquadrão mantinham seus hollows para estudo.

- Shini o que? Ei, o que está fazendo?

- Não se preocupe. Você vai para a Soul Society. Estará seguro lá, é um lugar pacífico – "Pelo menos agora", pensou enquanto tocava o cabo da zanpakutou na testa do senhor.

- Bom, agora tentarei dormir... será um dia agitado amanhã...

----------------------------------------------------

FIM DO CAPÍTULO 01

----------------------------------------------------


	2. Um dia agitado

**Capítulo 02: Um dia agitado**

- Droga... – diz Ichigo sonolento estendendo o braço para desligar o despertador – parece que nem dormi... – levanta e abre a janela

- Gooood moooorning Ichigooo!!! - Grita seu pai ao entrar voando pela janela, Ichigo desvia e ele sai rolando pela porta do quarto.

- O que ele fez dessa vez? - pergunta Karin sem mostrar interesse ao passar pelo seu pai desacordado no chão

- O mesmo de sempre – responde Ichigo ainda com sono.

- O café da manhã está na mesa! – grita alegremente Yuzu.

- Então Ichigo, é hoje que a adorável Rukia-chan volta? – perguntou Kurosaki Isshin enquanto entrava na cozinha coçando o enorme galo que havia aparecido em sua testa – não sei por que você não a convidou para passar as férias conosco...

- Eu já te disse que ela ia passar as férias na cidade dela nas outras vinte vezes que você me perguntou! Além disso, nem precisava tê-la convidado, já que você e Yuzu já tinham convidado antes! – Yuzu e seu pai fazem cara de choro – ... e sim, ela volta hoje... – diz tão baixo que provavelmente ninguém ali tenha escutado.

- Meu filho está crescendo! Vai finalmente para a universidade! – diz Isshin se emocionando – quanto eu entrei na faculdade de medicina...

- Começou... – resmungou Karin – Ichigo, que hora era seu encontro?

- Oito e meia, por quê?

- É que já é oito e vinte e cinco...

- Droga, por que não disse antes? – sai correndo sem se despedir

- Hahahahaha! Esse puxou o pai! – Karin olha para Yuzu e diz:

- Você quer bater nele ou bato eu mesma?

---------------------------------------

Ichigo corria em direção à loja do Urahara, local onde haviam marcado para se encontrarem, já imaginava Rukia dizendo "irresponsável como sempre..." quando seu celular toca.

- Ah não, hollow agora não, e são dois ainda por cima! Pelo menos não estão longe, só três quarteirões daqui...

Ao chegar ao local, um canteiro de obras que já estava parado fazia algum tempo, ia se transformar em shinigami quando avista um dos hollows se desintegrando no ar.

- Sado!

- Olá, Ichigo – diz o amigo após derrotar o segundo hollow – Estava indo encontrar você e Kuchiki-san quando vi esses dois hollows

- Certo... agora vamos que já estamos atrasados!

- Ok

Cinco minutos depois...

- Ufa! Chegamos... – diz Ichigo exausto

- Ganhei a aposta! Eu disse que ele chegaria atrasado! – comemorou um garoto de cabelo vermelho na entrada da loja – Agora você terá que fazer todo o trabalho dessa semana, Ururu!

- Não é justo isso, não tínhamos combinado nada...

- Como assim não? É claro que tínhamos! – diz dando cotoveladas na menina

- JINTA! URURU! Parem de incomodar nossos clientes! – grita Tessai de dentro da loja.

- Não são clientes, é só o shinigami amador e o amigo dele – zomba Jinta

- Cala a boca moleque, eu agora sou o shinigami oficial dessa cidade!

- Que grande coisa deve ser isso... – diz em tom sarcástico

- Ora seu...

Ichigo parte para cima do menino, mas pára ao ver que alguém acabava de sair da loja.

- Rukia!

- Oi Ichigo – diz a pequena shinigami, já usando seu gigai - pelo que vejo continua brigando com crianças... Será que o "poderoso shinigami oficial de Karakura", que derrotou o temido Aizen Sousuke agora só luta com pessoas com metade da sua altura? – zombou a morena

- Ei! Nós dois temos praticamente a mesma altura – resmunga Jinta, mas Ichigo o interrompe

- Eu tenho enfrentado muitos hollows ultimamente, e quem você pensa que é para falar de lutas? Pelo que me lembro, você só enfrentava os mais fracos e ainda assim eu sempre tinha que te salvar!

- Ora, eu nunca pedi para me ajudar!

- Não, você não tinha insistido para que eu fizesse seu trabalho quando estava sem poderes!

- Mas aquilo foi culpa sua!

Ambos estavam rangendo os dentes, então Urahara sai abanando seu leque e dizendo:

- Ora, ora, que recepção acalorada! Ah! Olá Sado-kun!

- Oi Sado... – diz Rukia sem graça percebendo finalmente o amigo que observava tudo em silêncio – desculpa, não tinha te visto, a culpa foi desse idiota... – Ichigo olha emburrado para o outro lado.

- Tudo bem... – respondeu o moreno – é um prazer vê-la, Kuchiki-san

- Então, vamos entrar? – chamou Urahara, fazendo uma reverência

- Desculpe, Urahara, mas temos que ir logo para a universidade, Rukia tem que deixar suas coisas no dormitório...

- Isso mesmo, já que "alguém" se atrasou quase meia hora para chegar aqui... – Diz jogando sua mala para o ruivo – Vamos indo, até mais Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu!

- É sempre um prazer, Kuchiki-san! – disse Urahara acenando com o chapéu

- Voltem sempre – diz Tessai

- Tchau... – diz Ururu, tímida como sempre

- Que seja... – resmunga Jinta

-----------------------------------------------

Os três andaram algumas quadras até pegarem um ônibus para o campus. Rukia foi a primeira a subir e sentou-se próxima a janela, Ichigo entrou em seguida e sentou-se ao seu lado enquanto Sado sentava no banco da frente.

- Ichigo...

- Que foi?

- Falta muito pra gente chegar? – perguntou Rukia, apesar de ter ido lá para fazer a matrícula, tinham ido por um caminho diferente.

- Não, já devemos estar chegando... – olha pela janela – está vendo, é ali onde estão aquelas árvores!

Ao chegarem lá, encontraram Arisawa Tatsuki, que será a companheira de quarto da Rukia.

- Bem vinda, Kuchiki-san!

-Olá Tatsuki! Tem recebido notícias da Inoue?

- Ela está ótima, está adorando o curso de enfermagem!

- Que bom! E o Ishida?

- Também está bem, eles estão curtindo muito o namoro! Parece que a Inoue finalmente encontrou alguém decente! – faz cara feia para o Ichigo

- Venham, eu lhes mostro o quarto!

Subiram as escadas até chegarem ao futuro quarto de Rukia, "não é muito grande, mas parecia confortável", pensou. Após guardarem as malas, Sado se despediu e Tatsuki entregou a chave do quarto para Rukia:

- Eu vou descer e comprar alguma coisa para comer e já volto! Vocês querem algo?

- Não, obrigado! – responderam os dois

Rukia fechou a porta e ao se virar viu Ichigo sentado em sua cama observando uma foto dos dois juntos em um porta-retrato na mesa de cabeceira. Pela primeira vez naquele dia estavam sozinhos...

- Ichigo... – começou a falar, mas foi interrompida

- Rukia, por que você não entrou em contato comigo durante esses últimos meses? E por que veio para o dormitório, se sabia que poderia ficar lá em casa?

- Ichigo... achei melhor darmos um tempo depois do que houve... já falamos sobre isso...

- Você acha que isso é mesmo necessário?

- Sim... pelo menos até que tudo esteja em ordem...

----------------------------------------------------

FIM DO CAPÍTULO 02

----------------------------------------------------


	3. Entre lágrimas e sorrisos

**Capítulo 03: Entre lágrimas e sorrisos**

Ichigo caminhava de volta para casa enquanto pensava:

"O que houve para a Rukia ficar me evitando? Por que ela não me deu notícias nas férias? Será que é por causa dos tais "problemas familiares" que ela diz ter, mas não fala nada sobre isso? Ela não poderia estar assim só por causa do que houve aquele dia..."

Flashback

Era a noite do baile de formatura no colégio de Karakura. Kurosaki Ichigo acaba de tomar banho e entra em seu quarto quando houve Kuchiki Rukia gritando do corredor:

- Ichigo, vou tomar banho!

- Ok...

Ichigo veste seu smoking e os sapatos. Olha no espelho e tenta dar uma ajeitada no cabelo, mas após alguns minutos desiste e desce para a sala. Seu pai, Yuzu e Karin também já estavam prontos. Alguns minutos depois, a campainha toca, Yuzu corre para atender.

- Irmão, é um amigo seu e da Kuchiki-san...

- Quem? Ah, Renji!? O que está fazendo aqui? E que óculos são esses?

Abarai Renji, tenente do sexto esquadrão do Gotei 13, estava vestindo smoking e estaria até elegante, se não fosse pelos estranhos óculos azuis que estava usando.

- Ora, Rukia me convidou para a formatura, idiota, já que ninguém da família dela poderá vir – por um breve instante, Ichigo pensou em perguntar "mas e o Byakuya?", mas logo percebeu o quão besta seria essa pergunta – E o que há de errado com meus óculos?

- Nada de mais, se está pensando em ir a uma festa a fantasia...

- Ora seu... – ambos começaram a se encarar

Yuzu olhava para ambos sem saber o que fazer. Para tentar acalmar os ânimos, convida Renji para entrar:

- O senhor não gostaria de entrar para comer alguma coisa?

Renji fica um pouco sem graça:

- Não, obriga... – ouve o estômago roncar e se lembra que não comeu nada desde que chegou à loja do Urahara de manhã pegar o gigai e as roupas – pensando bem... aceito algo, se não for incomodar...

- Ótimo! Então vamos para a cozinha! Papai e Karin estão comendo o bolo que eu fiz! Quer um pedaço, irmãozinho?

- Não, obrigado...

Ichigo ligou a TV e ficou sentado no sofá. Minutos depois, levanta ao avistar Rukia descendo as escadas. Ela estava linda: usava um vestido preto sem mangas e com vários detalhes azuis brilhantes que pareciam cristais de gelo.

- Rukia... – Ichigo não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima da pequena, tampouco conseguia formular qualquer frase...

- Esse smoking ficou muito bem em você! – disse a pequena sorrindo

- Obrigado... – ainda sem conseguir formular uma frase

- Mas sua gravata está um pouco torta... – diz enquanto ajeita a gravata dele deixando-o ainda mais sem graça – pronto!

- Obrigado... esse vestido... também ficou bom em você...

- Obrigada... – agora ela é quem ficou envergonhada - ... Nii-sama disse que não poderia vir, então me deu dinheiro para que pudesse comprar alguma coisa... – Ichigo pela primeira vez parou para pensar se o dinheiro usado na Soul Society valia também no mundo real.

- Nossa, Abarai-san, são incríveis as missões que o senhor faz no exército! Irmão, por que você nunca contou que tem um amigo que é capitão do exército? – pergunta Karin animada ao sair da cozinha acompanhada por Renji, Isshin e Karin, Ichigo e Rukia olham um para o outro certamente pensando nas besteiras que o amigo contou enquanto comiam.

Após chegarem ao colégio, que estava todo decorado para a festa, eles se dirigem imediatamente para a mesa que haviam reservado. Pouco tempo depois, Mizuiro e Keigo aparecem para cumprimentarem Ichigo e sua família.

- Nem acredito que consegui me formar! Foi por pouco, mas agora estudar nunca mais! – diz Keigo comemorando – não é verdade, Mizuiro?

- Diga por você, Asano-san, eu vou fazer psicologia ano que vem...

- Essa não, todos os meus amigos acabaram virando nerds!!! Pior são vocês, vão fazer química... affe... – diz apontando para Ichigo e Rukia – Agora Ichigo, chega mais... – diz em voz baixa aproximando o rosto – Kuchiki-san está uma gatinha hoje, né?

- Ora, não diga bobagens – diz após ficar mais vermelho que o cabelo do Renji e dar um soco no amigo

- Qual é Ichigo, nós não somos crianças, não precisa disfarçar...

Rukia, que estava sentada ao lado, fingiu que a conversa não era sobre ela. Mais tarde, chegam ao salão Inoue, Sado, Ishida e Tatsuki, que se sentaram à mesa ao lado.

- Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun, vamos tirar algumas fotos? – perguntou a ruiva que estava usando um vestido de alça branco.

- Claro, vamos! – respondeu Rukia animada. Tiraram fotos com todos juntos, Inoue tirou uma com cada um dos amigos e várias com Ishida, com quem tinha começado a namorar fazia poucos meses.

- Ei, não vão querer uma foto do casal? – perguntou o fotógrafo para Ichigo e Rukia quando esses iam se afastando. Os dois ficaram vermelhos, mas concordaram em tirar a foto. – Isso, se aproxima mais dela, garoto!

- Tá – respondeu Ichigo com mau humor – tira logo a foto!

- Ichigo, dá pra parar de ser chato!

- Chata é você! – diz encarando a amiga que se vira de costas

- Ora... se era pra ser assim, era melhor nem...

A briga então foi interrompida pelo flash da máquina. – Pronto! Já tirei... não precisavam discutir por isso... – diz o fotógrafo.

O grupo voltou para as mesas e conversaram alegremente até que Ishida e Inoue foram para a pista dançar valsa. Vendo os dois amigos, Ichigo pensou: "Ora, o que eu tenho a perder?"

- Rukia... quer dançar comigo?

- Hum? Claro... – respondeu surpresa e um pouco envergonhada

- Vai lá Ichigo! – gritaram seu pai e Keigo ao mesmo tempo como se formassem uma torcida organizada.

Conforme iam dançando, não paravam de olhar nos olhos um do outro. A música foi ficando mais lenta e ambos começaram a aproximar os rostos, por um breve instante Rukia fechou os olhos, Ichigo aproximou ainda mais seu rosto e, antes que pudessem perceber, seus lábios estavam se tocando.

Após o beijo, Rukia abriu os olhos parecendo um pouco atordoada, começa a lacrimejar e diz quase chorando:

- Ichigo, desculpa – se solta do rapaz – Eu não posso... – sai correndo para fora da pista

- Rukia! Espere... – chama o pobre rapaz confuso

Alguns minutos depois, Renji encontra a pequena chorando em um canto do estacionamento.

- Você não disse pra ele?

Rukia acena que não com a cabeça.

- Você deveria falar com ele...

- Falar como? Como se dá uma notícia dessas? Ele nunca entenderia... – começa a chorar ainda mais.

- Se acalma...

- Rukia! – ouvem a voz do Ichigo vindo de algum lugar próximo

- Bom, acho que já vou indo! – Renji sorri para a amiga

- Espere! Não me deixe sozi... – tarde demais, o tenente já havia saído de seu campo de visão

- Rukia... o que aconteceu... desculpa se fiz algo de errado...

- Ichigo... isso não é culpa sua... – responde ainda olhando pra baixo

- Então o que é?

- Nada, são só uns problemas pessoais – diz se levantando e enxugando as lágrimas com a mão – não precisa se preocupar... coisa de família...

- Rukia... – nessa hora seu celular toca

- Hollow, você ter que ir...

- Mas...

- Outro dia falamos sobre isso, agora vai!

fim do flashback

"Ela nunca mais voltou a tocar no assunto..." – Ichigo já estava em frente a sua casa. – "Talvez seja melhor esquecer isso...". Sobe para o seu quarto sem falar com ninguém, senta na cama e vê no porta-retrato a foto que tiraram na formatura: Os dois saíram emburrados, de costas um para o outro, ele estava com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça e ela com os braços cruzados. Sorri ao ver a foto e pensa:

"... ou talvez deva dar um pouco mais de tempo para que ela decida me contar"

O restante da semana foi bem tranqüilo, como era a primeira semana de aula, apenas conheceram os professores e seus planos de ensino e não houve sequer um ataque de hollow; entretanto Ichigo e Rukia praticamente não se falavam, mas ele manteve sua decisão de não perguntar nada a ela. Na segunda semana de aula, o clima entre eles já havia melhorado, voltaram a discutir sobre vários assuntos, desde a matéria do curso até as notícias mais recentes da Soul Society. Na sexta-feira teriam sua primeira aula de laboratório, onde os dois seriam parceiros.

Após ouvirem as recomendações do professor, os dois shinigamis de jalecos brancos começaram a realizar o primeiro experimento daquela aula, tratava-se de uma titulação ácido-base. Quando estavam realizando a terceira e última titulação daquele dia, o celular de Ichigo toca...

- Ei! Já disse para vocês que não é permitido celular na minha aula! – reclama o professor

- Desculpa... – fala o ruivo sem graça

- O que foi? Hollow? – pergunta sua parceira enquanto Ichigo olhava o celular preocupado

- Sim... um menos!

- O que!? Ele já atravessou?

- Não, mas não vai demorar muito para que ele cruze a fronteira...

- Pode deixar que eu vou, é só dizer onde...

- Não, é no centro da cidade, muito longe daqui, vou ter que ir usando meu bankai para chegar a tempo! – pega a mochila e tira um leão de pelúcia de dentro

- Kon! – exclama Rukia em silêncio

- Achei que seria bom trazê-lo, agora fique no meu corpo e não faça nada estúpido – diz ao tirar a pílula de dentro da boca do ursinho. Ele se transforma em shinigami e sai correndo.

- BANKAI! – grita ao sair do prédio – Tensa Zangetsu!

Em questão de segundos havia passado da portaria da universidade.

- Droga, não vai dar tempo... ele já atravessou! – começa a correr ainda mais rápido – droga, por que demorou tanto para vir o alerta?

Ao se aproximar do centro da cidade, Ichigo vê uma rachadura no céu por onde acabava de sair um imenso adjucha. Geralmente, os adjuchas são menores que os gillians, esse obviamente era uma exceção. Parecia uma lesma gigante com chifres e asas pequenas em relação ao corpo. Próximo a ele, começam a se abrir vários portais de onde saíam dezenas de hollows.

- Droga...

O adjucha começa a concentrar uma grande quantidade de energia espiritual em sua boca...

- Cero?

Um poderoso raio vermelho é disparado pelo adjucha, mas explode próximo ao rosto da criatura, alguma coisa o havia parado...

-----------------------------

Fim do capítulo 03

----------------------------


	4. Velhos amigos e novos inimigos

**Capítulo 04: Velhos amigos e novos inimigos**

O adjucha havia acabado de cruzar o portal. Próximo a ele, pára um carro e dele descem duas pessoas, ao sentir o poder espiritual delas, a criatura se prepara para disparar o Cero. No instante em que o golpe foi disparado, a garota grita:

- Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily, "Santen Kesshun!"

O escudo dourado parou o cero, mas o impacto fez com que a garota caísse no chão e os vidros das janelas dos prédios próximos estourassem, provocando muitos gritos de pânico.

- Inoue, você está bem? – perguntou o rapaz de roupas brancas que havia saído do carro

- Sim, estou bem... – disse com a mão no rosto

- Ginrei Kojaku! - O garoto ajeitou os óculos, mirou e disparou uma rajada de flechas que fez com que o adjucha recuasse e eliminou todos os demais hollows.

- Tsubaki, Koten Zanshun! – grita Inoue, o golpe desferido por Tsubaki trinca a máscara do adjucha, mas isso só serviu para deixá-lo mais irritado

Quando a criatura se prepara para contra atacar, vê um borrão preto que se aproxima velozmente e pára em frente ao seu rosto:

- Getsuga Tenshou! – o golpe parte a máscara do adjucha, que começa a se desfazer.

- Ishida! Inoue! – diz o shinigami surpreso ao parar próximo aos amigos – o que estão fazendo por aqui?

- Olá, Kurosaki. – diz o quincy – Nós não tivemos aula hoje, então decidimos vir fazer uma visita e passar um fim de semana por aqui.

- Sim, nós estávamos indo agora para a universidade fazer uma surpresa para vocês!

- É, mas pelo visto fomos nós quem ficamos surpresos, afinal, não é todo dia que encontramos um menos no meio da cidade... – continuou Ishida.

- Pensando bem, - lembrou-se o shinigami – há algumas semanas apareceram dois gillians, mas não enfrentei nenhum adjucha desde que vencemos Aizen...

- Talvez seja bom falar com Urahara-san para ver se ele sabe de algo... Agora, por que não vamos encontrar os outros? – sugeriu Inoue.

- É, posso te dar uma carona...

- Ah, é que agora estou no meio de uma... – Ichigo assustou-se ao lembrar que tinha deixado Kon em seu corpo numa aula de laboratório – tenho que ir, vejo vocês depois!

- Espere, Kurosaki-kun! – tarde demais, o shinigami já estava correndo de volta numa velocidade tão incrível quanto a que chegou ao local.

- Deixa pra lá, Inoue, mais tarde vamos para lá... agora é melhor sairmos daqui - uma multidão de curiosos estava se formando por causa da destruição provocada pelo cero do adjucha.

-------------------------------------

De uma das janelas quebradas, dois homens de terno e óculos escuros observavam atentamente tudo o que aconteceu:

- Então, esse daí é o famoso shinigami que derrotou Aizen Sousuke? – perguntou sorrindo o mais alto deles, de cabelo preto e curto e barba mal feita.

- Sim – respondeu com indiferença o outro sujeito, de cabelo grisalho comprido.

- Bom, pra mim ele não pareceu ser tudo aquilo que ouvimos falar...

- Não o subestime, Koyama – o outro homem ia falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido – Aizen Sousuke o subestimou, deveria tê-lo matado antes que ele se desenvolvesse por completo. Temos que prestar atenção nele...

- Ando-sama, acho besteira perdermos tempo com ele, acho que já vimos o limite a que ele pode chegar... dizem que o seu bankai aumenta principalmente a sua velocidade, então acho que já vimos o máximo dele...

- Idiota – diz ainda com indiferença – Kurosaki Ichigo, diferente da maioria de nós, não mantém um controle preciso sobre seu poder espiritual. Talvez por ser meio humano, seus poderes são mais fortemente influenciados pelos seus sentimentos do que os dos demais shinigamis. Durante o ataque de hoje, quando o adjucha iria disparar o cero sobre a cidade, em menos de um segundo a velocidade dele triplicou, mas voltou ao nível normal logo após perceber que a garota havia bloqueado o cero.

- Hum...

.................................................................................................................

- Kon, deixa que eu faço isso... – diz a pequena shinigami de olhos azuis rangendo os dentes

- Qual é nee-san, isso aqui é muito fácil – os dois estavam na capela próxima à saída do laboratório pipetando uma solução de ácido sulfúrico concentrado. Esse seria usado para o último experimento do dia, que consistia em identificar um metal através de sua reação com ácido – viu só! – havia acabado de puxar o volume correto de ácido.

Nesse momento, um rapaz de roupas pretas e cabelo laranja chega sem fôlego à porta do laboratório.

- Muito bem... – disse Rukia um pouco sem graça, houve então, barulho de vidro quebrando, Kon acabava de bater a pipeta com ácido na parede da capela

- Ops! Foi sem querer...

- KON! Seu imbecil! – dá um soco tão forte no estomago dele que ele cospe a pílula fora e desmaia, Ichigo aproveita para voltar ao seu corpo.

- Kurosaki! Kuchiki!

- Sim, professor – respondem os dois de cabeça baixa

- Kurosaki, primeiro o seu celular toca na aula e agora quebrou uma pipeta! Você deve ser um macaco sem nenhuma coordenação motora para realizar tal proeza em um experimento tão simples! – o professor era alto e parecia ter crescido mais uns 20 centímetros enquanto bronqueava com os alunos.

- Desculpe... isso não acontecerá novamente – dizia o shinigami de cabeça baixa, mas foi interrompido

- Você e a senhorita Kuchiki irão lavar a vidraria de toda a turma hoje como punição. Os demais estão dispensados, não se esqueçam dos relatórios semana que vem!

- Que estranho, por que será que a Kuchiki chamou o parceiro de laboratório dela de Kon? O nome dele não é Itsugo ou algo assim? – disse uma colega de classe a uma outra garota enquanto saiam do laboratório.

- Ichigo, você é um inútil mesmo, olha em que você me meteu!

- Ei! A culpa não foi minha, tá! – responde o shinigami indignado

- Eu sei... – dá um tapinha nas costas do amigo e sorri – bom, já acabei de lavar minha parte, vou arrumar minhas coisas...

- Tá bom...

Ela enxuga as mãos, tira o jaleco e estica os braços para o alto se alongando. Ichigo repara que ela estava usando uma blusa azul esverdeada sem mangas "nossa, ela fica muito bem de azul, acho que nunca a vi com essa roupa antes...", por pouco o garoto não derruba o tubo de ensaio que tinha acabado de lavar.

- Ichigo, toma cuidado, não quero tomar bronca de novo por culpa sua!

Quando os dois saíram do prédio, Sado, Ishida e Inoue vieram encontrá-los. Após os cumprimentos de sempre e uma conversa sobre a batalha que houve mais cedo no centro da cidade, foram ao quarto de Rukia e Tatsuki para Inoue reencontrar a amiga.

- Então, Inoue, você já arranjou um lugar pra ficar?

- Eu, bem... estava pensando em ficar na casa do Ishida.

- Se quiser, pode passar uma noite aqui! Não tem problemas para você, Kuchiki-chan? – pergunta Tatsuki

- Não, claro que não, será ótimo para termos tempo para conversar!

- Obrigado, Tatsuki-chan, Kuchiki-chan! – disse a ruiva sorrindo – sem problemas para você, Ishida? Amanhã eu durmo na sua casa...

- Não, nenhum problema!

À noite, as garotas já estavam de pijama. Rukia estava deitada lendo mangá enquanto Inoue e Tatsuki estavam sentadas no chão assistindo um filme de comédia na TV e comendo pipoca. Rukia alegou estar sem fome quando viu a estranha mistura de pimenta, chocolate e molho inglês que a amiga estava colocando na pipoca. "Acho que tantos anos de amizade tornaram a Tatsuki-chan resistente a esse tipo de comida..." pensou ao ver a morena pegar, meio que a contragosto, pequenas porções de pipoca.

- Kuchiki-san... – fala Inoue meio sem jeito

- O que foi, Inoue?

- Como andam as coisas entre você e o Kurosaki-kun?

- Como... como assim? – assustou-se com a pergunta - Está tudo como sempre esteve...

- Mas você gosta dele, não gosta? – pergunta ainda mais sem jeito

- É claro, ele é meu amigo... – a shinigami estava muito corada

- Qual é Rukia! Essa história de "apenas amigos" não engana mais ninguém... – se intromete Tatsuki com um sorriso debochado no rosto

- O-que-quer-dizer-com-isso?!? – diz jogando o travesseiro na amiga que ia responder, mas Inoue foi mais rápida:

- Mas você gosta dele mais do que como uma amiga apenas, não gosta?

Rukia ia gritar alguma coisa com a amiga, mas olha para o chão e diz em voz baixa:

- Gosto... gosto muito dele... mais do que já gostei de qualquer outra pessoa...

Tatsuki fica boquiaberta "achei que ela nunca fosse admitir isso...". Inoue levanta com um salto e diz sorrindo de orelha a orelha:

- Agora só falta você dizer isso para o Kurosaki-kun, tenho certeza que ele também gosta muito de você! Vai ser muito legal vocês dois namorando, assim como eu e o Ishida! Daí podemos sair juntos, ir ao cinema, posso preparar um jantar pra nós todos! Podemos também... – para de falar ao ver que a amiga estava chorando – Kuchiki-san, você está bem?

A pequena deita e vira o rosto para a parede. Inoue e Tatsuki ficam preocupadas.

- Kuchiki-san, me desculpa...

- Tudo bem, Inoue... – fala tentando conter o choro – a culpa não foi sua...

- Rukia... – Tatsuki olha com pena para a amiga

- Está tudo bem comigo – ela força um sorriso – parece que o filme de vocês vai começar...

Inoue e Tatsuki olham preocupadas uma para a outra.

-------------------------------------------------

Fim do capítulo 04

-------------------------------------------------


	5. A véspera do reencontro – segunda parte

Parte superior do formulário

**Capítulo 05: A véspera do reencontro - 2ª parte**

_Área de treinamento, Soul Society, 09:00_

A pequena shinigami salta de trás da rocha em que estava escondida e diz mirando para o oponente:

- "Oh, dominador! A máscara de carne e sangue, todas as formas, bata suas asas! Aqueles que foram coroados com o nome "homem". Verdade e moderação, cravai suas garras no muro dos sonhos inocentes!" Hadou nº 33, Soukatsui!

O alvo defende a chuva de chamas azuis liberando sua zanpakutou. Rukia tenta outro ataque:

- Hadou nº31, shakkahou! – o outro shinigami rola para trás de uma rocha para escapar do golpe – "essa é minha chance" - corre em direção ao oponente

- Não tão rápido! Uive, Zabimaru!

Rukia continua correndo, ao perceber o ataque, tenta puxar sua zanpakutou para se defender, mas antes que conseguisse, a espada do oponente pára a poucos centímetros de seu pescoço.

- O que deu em você, Rukia? – diz Abarai Renji recolhendo sua Zabimaru e indo em direção à amiga – você está muito desligada hoje!

- Desculpe, vamos tentar outra vez...

- Não, por hoje chega...

- O que foi, está com medo, tenente?

- O que? Você é quem disse que queria treinar um pouco antes de voltar para o mundo real, mas você hoje só atacou, não prestou atenção em nenhum dos meus movimentos! Se essa luta fosse séria, já seria a terceira vez que você morria! – bronqueou com ela - então, o que está acontecendo?

- Desculpa Renji – senta em uma rocha e suspira – amanhã vou vê-lo... não dei nenhuma notícia durante as férias... nem sei o que falar amanhã...

- Oh, agora entendo porque estava desligada – dá um sorriso sarcástico para a amiga enquanto senta ao seu lado - você ainda não contou nada para ele? Quero dizer, desde a formatura...

- Não né! Como você acha que posso contar isso pra ele?

- Droga... eu não sou bom em dar conselhos, talvez devesse pedir para a Matsu... – pára ao pensar no tipo de conselho que a tenente do 10º esquadrão costuma dar – digo, pra Hinamori...

- Eu pretendia contar, sabe? Mas depois do que aconteceu na formatura... – suspira - Antes de te conhecer, eu vivia sozinha numa região ainda mais pobre do que a aquela onde crescemos. Eu nunca havia sonhado em ser rica...

Renji olha para o chão, lembrando que ele tinha essa obsessão quando criança.

- ... mas acabei entrando para a família Kuchiki... hoje me pergunto se não seria melhor voltar a minha vida de antigamente, largar tudo e voltar a viver em algum distrito de Rukongai... pelo menos não teria tantas complicações quanto numa família nobre...

- Não fala besteira, Rukia! Foram os anciões da família que decidiram que você deveria se casar! Eu já te disse para falar com seu irmão! Ninguém é tão importante na família Kuchiki quanto ele! Se o capitão Kuchiki disser que é contra, ninguém vai teimar!

- Renji, você sabe como o Nii-sama respeita essas tradições familiares... Ele com certeza vai querer que eu me case com alguém de outra família nobre – inevitavelmente, se recorda que foi seu próprio irmão que a levou para ser condenada anos atrás. Como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos, o ruivo logo fala:

- Mas ele mudou nesses dois últimos anos, não é mais uma pessoa tão fria quanto antigamente, quero dizer, continua com aquele jeito de poucos amigos, mas ele até nos ajudou quando fomos para o Hueco Mundo, mesmo com o Comandante Yamamoto ordenando que ele nos buscasse! Ele até já chegou a contar uma piada...

- Não sei se teria coragem de falar com ele... não queria envolvê-lo em discussões com os anciões da família, ainda mais porque ele não manifestou nenhuma opinião sobre isso ainda...

- Bom, você é quem sabe... – diz ao se levantar – é só sua vida que está em jogo mesmo...

Após Renji ir embora, a shinigami ainda ficou um bom tempo sentada naquela pedra pensando sobre o que deveria fazer.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Floresta dos Menos, Hueco Mundo, 09:35_

Dois shinigamis, um homem e uma mulher, perseguiam um adjucha entre as gigantes árvores da Floresta dos Menos, no subsolo do Hueco Mundo. O adjucha apresentava cor amarela, tinha 4 metros de altura, mãos cujos dedos acabavam em garras afiadas e dois pares de asas semelhantes às asas de um pterodátilo. Ele voava velozmente tentando despistar os perseguidores.

- Droga, não podemos deixá-lo fugir! – diz a mulher, que tinha um cabelo roxo escuro cumprido.

- Hadou nº58, Tenran! – grita o homem alto, de cabelo preto e curto. O tornado produzido pelo kidou prende o arrankar – pegamos ele! – diz puxando sua zanpakutou

Com um shunpou, o shinigami se aproxima do adjucha, mas antes que pudesse ataca-lo, a criatura o atinge com o cero.

- Você está bem? – pergunta a mulher

- Sim... – diz ao se levantar – aquele desgraçado me paga!

- Ei, espere! – grita para seu parceiro, mas esse desaparece usando um shunpou na direção do adjucha.

O shinigami acerta uma das asas do adjucha com a zanpakutou, cortando-a. Em seguida, reaparece na frente do seu oponente pronto para mata-lo com um golpe de espada.

- Isso é por aquele cero...

- Pare! – grita a mulher – Bakudou nº1, Sai! – Todos os músculos do shinigami ficam paralisados, incapaz de atacar, recebe um golpe violento do adjucha que provoca um corte profundo em seu rosto.

- Que droga, por que você fez isso? – grita para a mulher, enquanto isso o adjucha se prepara para um novo ataque.

- "Desintegra-te, Cão Negro de Rondanini. Olha sobre ti e queima! Devora tua própria garganta!" Bakudou nº9, Geki! – o adjucha também fica paralisado – eu te avisei, nossa missão é levar esse adjucha vivo! Você deveria me agradecer, se você falhasse de novo, com certeza sua punição seria muito pior do que esse corte no rosto...

- Ora... – resmunga o shinigami que já estava recuperando os movimentos

- Agora vamos leva-lo! – diz a mulher

- Bakudou nº4, Hainawa! – dizem os dois juntos. As cordas de energia produzidas pelo kidou amarram o corpo do adjucha .

--------------------------------------------------------

_Tóquio, Mundo Humano, 10:15_

Na biblioteca, Inoue Orihime estava estudando com uma colega de curso:

- Então, de que cidade você veio mesmo? – pergunta sua colega

- Karakura – responde a ruiva – e você?

- Eu nasci aqui em Tóquio mesmo, nunca ouvi falar dessa cidade... ela é grande?

- Não muito, é com certeza bem menor que Tóquio

- Ah, deve ser legal morar numa cidade mais tranqüila, sem tantos problemas...

- Bom, mas apesar de ser pequena, Karakura é bem agitada! – se lembra dos freqüentes ataques de hollows, sem contar as aparições de shinigamis, vaizards, arrankars, bounts entre outros.

Sua colega ia dizer alguma coisa, mas então Ishida aparece:

- Olá, desculpe o atraso... – Inoue se levanta e beija o garoto

- Tudo bem, essa é Yukino, ela também é do curso de enfermagem. Estávamos estudando um pouco... Yukino, esse é meu namorado, Uryuu Ishida.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, a Inoue fala muito de você!

- O prazer é meu – diz ao apertar a mão da garota

- É amanhã que a Kuchiki-san volta, né? – pergunta Inoue

- Isso.

- Você acha que dá pra irmos para Karakura amanhã?

- Acho que amanhã fica complicado... é meio longe para ir e voltar no mesmo fim de semana...

- Humm... – diz um pouco desapontada.

- Mas podemos ir daqui duas semanas, já que não teremos aula na sexta, daí podemos passar três dias por lá...

- Ok! – respondeu a garota animando-se

--------------------------------------------------------

_Sede do 12º esquadrão, Soul Society, 12:00_

O capitão Kurotsuchi Mayuri estava sentado em sua mesa no quartel do 12º segundo esquadrão enquanto sua tenente Nemu estava em pé num canto da sala observando ele olhar para o vazio.

- Kurotsuchi-taichou! Kurotsuchi-taichou! – diz um shinigami apressado na frente de sua sala, sua voz refletia bastante preocupação – temos uma ligação urgente para o senhor!

- Não está vendo que estou muito ocupado no momento? Diga que talvez eu ligue mais tarde...

- Capitão, a mensagem é de Urahara Kisuke, disse que é assunto do seu interesse!

- Ahh... vamos ver o que ele quer...

- Olá Mayuri-san! Já faz um bom tempo que não nos falamos, né? – diz sorrindo o vendedor no telão de comunicação

- Não me faça perder tempo, vá direto ao assunto!

- Ora, não precisava ficar nervoso... – a voz de Urahara agora assume um tom sério – Há duas semanas atrás, dois shinigamis que alegavam ser do seu esquadrão apareceram na minha loja e encomendaram gigais para eles. Eles disseram que estavam pesquisando alterações na Reiatsu de humanos vivos que foram atacados por hollows.

- Hum, realmente faz alguns meses em que montamos uma equipe para coletar dados a respeito disso. Mas isso não é da sua conta!

- Eu achei estranho shinigamis em uma suposta missão oficial irem comprar gigais, afinal, o Gotei 13 fornece esse tipo de equipamento. Como achei os dois suspeitos, instalei rastreadores nos gigais antes de entregá-los, mas na semana seguinte o sinal desapareceu e uma hora depois dois gillians apareceram em Karakura. O mais estranho é que hollows com poder espiritual tão alto são facilmente detectados muito antes de cruzarem a fronteira entre os mundos, mas esses dois só foram rastreados após atravessarem completamente. Por sorte, Kurosaki Ichigo estava próximo ao local e destruiu-os antes que causassem algum dano.

- Bom, talvez seja apenas uma falha no monitoramento de hollows...

- Eu não acho que seja uma falha do sistema, os meus equipamentos também não os detectaram. O portal que os menos atravessaram não parecia com o padrão dos portais que os hollows criam, mas sim com a garganta que abri para Kurosaki e os esquadrões da Soul Society irem para o Hueco Mundo. Se me lembro bem, você mesmo disse que estava interessado em aperfeiçoar essa tecnologia para poder ir e voltar mais rapidamente do Hueco Mundo quando fosse realizar pesquisas lá.

- O que você está insinuando? – o capitão do 12º esquadrão ficou realmente impaciente

- O que estou querendo dizer é que talvez existam espiões no Departamento de Desenvolvimento Tecnológico.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes e depois respondeu:

- Espiões no meu esquadrão, isso é impossível! – desliga o comunicador – Nemu, o que está fazendo aqui? Vá logo verificar os registros de ida ao mundo humano! Quero todos os nomes de shinigamis desse esquadrão que estiveram fora da Seretei nos últimos dois meses!

- Sim, Kurotsuki-taichou!

- Quando eu souber quem é esse espião, ele será minha nova cobaia para teste de venenos letais!

--------------------------------------------------------

_Algum lugar no Hueco Mundo, 17:30_

- Então... pelo visto vocês conseguiram aprisionar um adjucha vivo dessa vez... – diz um shinigami baixinho de cabelo azul escuro ao encontrar seus companheiros conduzindo o adjucha amarrado pelas cordas de kidou.

Estavam todos em um corredor largo e cumprido. O chão era escuro e feito de mármore, assim como os pilares. Ao fim do corredor, havia um gigantesco portão de bronze.

- Cale-se, idiota! – responde o homem mal humorado – Se eu matei o último a culpa foi dele mesmo por ser tão fraco...

- Você que é um idiota e não cumpre as regras! – responde a mulher – Murakami-sama foi muito clara quando disse que deveríamos capturar hollows e arrankars de grande poder espiritual e trazê-los vivos para cá!

- Eu sei o que ela disse! – diz o homem impaciente

- Olha só! Estamos tendo uma discussão bem animada aqui! – diz sorrindo um shinigami de magrelo de pele morena e cabelo black power que acabava de aparecer do outro lado do corredor – então, onde é a festa?

Atrás do shinigami, aparece um adjucha que deveria ter cerca de 12 metros de altura sendo seguido por um shinigami careca e alto. O adjucha que estavam transportando lembrava bastante um gorila, mas com máscara de hollow e escamas no lugar de pelos.

- Você não aprisionou seu adjucha? Você é idiota? – fala espantado o shinigami baixinho

- Calma, ele está sobre controle... – o shinigami bate na perna do gorila – viram? Ele não poderá fazer nada de mau...

- Ta certo... – comenta a mulher – bom, vamos levá-los então!

Os cinco shinigamis passaram pelo portão de bronze seguidos pelos dois adjuchas. Haviam chegado em um imenso salão circular cujas paredes e o chão eram revestidos pelo mesmo mármore que o corredor. Ao centro do salão, havia um enorme buraco no chão com cerca de dez metros de diâmetro, acima do qual pairava uma nuvem de fumaça escura.

Ao redor do buraco, estavam dispostas oito estátuas feitas com bronze de shinigamis, cada um erguendo sua própria zanpakutou para o alto com o braço esquerdo enquanto o braço direito estava estendido na direção do buraco.

- Trouxemos o sacrifício, Murakami-sama – disse o shinigami de cabelo azul enquanto se curvava fazendo uma reverência um tanto exagerada.

- O que, mas você não fez nada! – disseram os outros quatro em voz baixa.

- Ótimo! – responde uma senhora de idade que estava sentada em uma espécie de trono do outro lado do salão. Seu cabelo era cumprido e branco e seu rosto enrugado acusava a idade avançada. A senhora estava usando vestes de shinigami com um manto roxo por cima – Tragam os menos para o centro do salão!

- Entendido! – respondem a mulher de cabelo roxo e o homem de black power que levam os adjuchas para perto do buraco. Quando eles se aproximaram, a nuvem de fumaça começou a se agitar violentamente.

- Ó grandes lords do passado! Mestres dos que vagam mascarados pela escuridão! Aceitem essa oferta e nos recompensem com seus gloriosos poderes! – grita a velha ao se levantar do trono.

Imediatamente, a nuvem de fumaça se divide em duas partes que adquirem a forma de gigantescas mãos com garras afiadas. As mãos agarram os dois adjuchas e os puxam para o buraco.

- Espero que a oferenda tenha sido do vosso agrado... – diz a velha se ajoelhando perto do buraco.

- Esses Menos são muito fracos! – diz um minuto depois uma voz grossa saindo do centro da sala

- Sim, traga-nos um vasto lord ou arrankars poderosos – responde uma voz alta e estridente que também se propagou a partir do centro do salão.

- Precisaremos de muito mais do que isso para nos libertarmos! Você já quebrou o selo que nos prendia, mas precisamos de mais energia espiritual para sairmos daqui! – continua a primeira voz.

- Mas não temos poderes suficientes para irmos atrás de um vasto lord... – fala a velha

- Se o problema for poderes, considere resolvido! – diz uma terceira voz, fria e neutra.

A nuvem de fumaça agora se divide em mais partes e entra através das narinas dos shinigamis ali presente, fazendo com que caíssem no chão por causa da dor. Após a fumaça preta ter penetrado completamente neles, máscaras de hollows crescem nos rostos dos shinigamis que se levantam e olham admirados uns para os outros.

- Esse poder... é incrível! – observa a mulher de cabelos roxos – Sinto como se minha reiatsu crescesse dezenas de vezes!

- Mal posso esperar para testar esses poderes! – diz o shinigami de cabelo preto e curto.

- Lembrem-se, esse poder é nosso e podemos tira-los com a mesma facilidade que lhes demos! – continua falando a voz fria – tragam-nos hollows mais poderosos e serão recompensados, falhem e serão destruídos!

--------------------------------------------------------

_Mansão da Família Kuchiki, Soul Society, 20:00_

Já havia anoitecido quando Rukia chega à mansão Kuchiki. Havia pensado sobre o que Renji lhe disse e decidiu falar com seu irmão. Procurou-o na biblioteca, no escritório e na sala de jantar, sem sucesso, perguntou para o mordomo da casa se sabia onde ele estava.

- Lamento, Kuchiki Rukia... Kuchiki-taichou saiu faz uma hora...

- Mas você sabe aonde ele foi?

- Não... ele estava jantando quando chegou um mensageiro do primeiro esquadrão, logo após ele saiu sem dizer nada.

- Certo... bom, obrigada!

- Disponha sempre que precisar, Kuchiki Rukia! – responde alegremente o mordomo – A senhorita quer que eu mande preparar seu jantar?

- Agradeço, mas estou sem fome, já vou ir dormir... Amanhã vou partir logo cedo...

Rukia foi deitar pensando no que seria a mensagem que seu irmão havia recebido. "Amanhã pergunto pro Renji o que aconteceu, se era uma missão, ele deve saber". Após ficar alguns minutos se virando na cama sem conseguir dormir, Rukia levanta e abre a janela do quarto, era uma noite bonita, o céu estava limpo e a Lua Cheia brilhava intensamente. "Amanhã irei voltar... é estranho... por um lado estou feliz por reencontrar meus amigos, mas por outro sinto medo de vê-lo novamente, não mandei notícias durante as férias, não sei se vou conseguir encará-lo e... não sei porque a vida tem que ser tão complicada..."

--------------------------------------------------------

_Karakura, Mundo humano, 23:50_

- Eu sou Kurosaki Ichigo, o shinigami responsável por essa cidade!

- Shini o que? Ei, o que está fazendo?

- Não se preocupe. Você vai para a Soul Society. Estará seguro lá, é um lugar pacífico – "Pelo menos agora", pensou enquanto tocava o cabo da zanpakutou na testa do senhor.

- Bom, agora tentarei dormir... será um dia agitado amanhã...

--------------------------------------------------------

_Mansão da Família Kuchiki, Soul Society, 07:45 do dia seguinte_

Ao amanhecer, os empregados já haviam preparado o portal da mansão Kuchiki para que Rukia voltasse ao mundo real. Renji, Hinamori, Kira, Matsumoto e Hanatarou chegaram cedo para se despedirem da amiga, Rukia aproveita para perguntar sobre seu irmão.

- Não sei Rukia... antes de sair do quartel do 6º esquadrão hoje cedo, recebi um aviso avisando que Kuchiki-tachou estaria ausente durante 10 dias ou um pouco mais e que eu terei que tomar conta de tudo enquanto isso – diz enchendo o peito de ar e apontando o polegar para si mesmo.

- Oh! Abarai-san deve ser realmente muito importante! – impressiona-se Hanatarou

- Sou mesmo – dá um sorriso nada discreto, Rukia e os outros tenentes presentes o olham com desprezo

- Importante nada, se fosse, saberia por que seu capitão está ausente! – retrucou Rukia. Renji ia responder, mas ela foi mais rápida – bom, já vou indo... Obrigada a todos pela visita!

- Boa viagem, Kuchiki-san! – diz Hinamori

- Aproveite bem o mundo real! Conheci lojas ótimas da última vez que estive lá! – despede-se Matsumoto dando um forte abraço na pequena

- Adeus, Kuchiki-san... – despede-se Hanatarou

- Até mais... – diz Renji ao apertar a mão da amiga – cuide-se

- Obrigado a todos! Até mais! – diz a pequena antes de cruzar o portal.

---------------------------------------------

Fim do capítulo 05

---------------------------------------------

Parte inferior do formulário


	6. Um novo dia, uma nova batalha

**Capítulo 06: Um novo dia, uma nova batalha**

Após a sexta-feira agitada devido ao ataque do adjucha, o fim de semana foi relativamente tranqüilo. No sábado de manhã apareceram alguns hollows no centro da cidade atraídos pelos traços de poder espiritual do menos que aparecera no local, mas foram derrotados por Ichigo, Rukia, Sado, Inoue e Ishida sem maiores problemas.

No domingo, foram todos almoçar em um restaurante antes de Inoue e Ishida partirem para Tóquio.

- Eu vou no banheiro e já volto – disse Rukia ao se levantar. Ichigo levanta pouco tempo depois e dirige-se a uma janela afastada da mesa

- Ishida, você não vai falar com ele? – diz Inoue em voz baixa dando uma cotovelada no namorado.

- Tá, já vou... – diz meio sem jeito

- Ei, Kurosaki, o que está fazendo? – diz ao chegar próximo ao amigo

- Nada... só estava vendo como tá o tempo hoje...

- Hum... Ichigo, como andam as coisas entre você e a Kuchiki-san?

- Hã!? Como assim? Anda tudo normal, como sempre andou... – responde o shinigami surpreso com a pergunta – por que tá perguntando isso?

- Bom... – faz uma pausa e ajeita os óculos - a Inoue me disse que quando dormiu no apartamento dela, perguntou para a Rukia o que ela achava de você...

- E o que ela disse? – pergunta tentando inutilmente disfarçar seu interesse

- Ela disse que gostava muito de você, mas quando a inoue perguntou por que não ficavam juntos, a Kuchiki-san começou a chorar, e depois não falou mais nada sobre isso.

Ichigo ficou paralisado diante daquilo. Como não obteve nenhum comentário, Ishida pergunta:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês?

- Não... acho que não... – o shinigami ia falar alguma coisa, mas pára ao ver que Rukia havia voltado para a mesa – acho melhor voltarmos para a mesa e pedirmos para fechar a conta, já que todo mundo acabou de comer...

Logo após saírem do restaurante, Ishida e Inoue despediram-se dos amigos, teriam que voltar para Tóquio, pois teriam aula no dia seguinte de manhã.

--------------------------------------------------------

Durante a noite, Rukia estava deitada sem sono em sua cama pensando na conversa que teve com Inoue e no que o Renji lhe disse no dia antes de partir para o mundo real. Começou então a lembrar de outros acontecimentos: da noite em que transferiu seus poderes para o Ichigo, do dia em que foi levada para a Soul Society, do julgamento onde foi condenada à morte e de como foi salva por aquele garoto que mudou para sempre sua vida. Lembrou-se por fim do beijo na formatura e como aquele acontecimento mexeu com seus sentimentos, finalmente, tomou uma decisão:

"Amanhã irei para a Soul Society. Vou antes de amanhecer. Já se passaram duas semana, Nii-sama deve ter voltado de sua missão, irei falar para ele que não me casarei apenas para manter a linhagem nobre da família. Se ele não aceitar isso, irei deixar a família Kuchiki, sou muito grata a tudo o que fizeram por mim, mas não posso me casar, não quando o homem que amo está aqui..."

Ainda era quatro da manhã quando Rukia se levantou, foi à cozinha e deixou um bilhete na porta da geladeira para sua colega de quarto dizendo: "Tatsuki, como eu não vou ter nenhuma aula hoje, decidi passar o dia na Soul Society, mas voltarei antes de anoitecer. Por favor, avise o Ichigo. Obrigada e até mais tarde!"

Saiu do dormitório. Ainda estava escuro e um pouco frio, Rukia empunha sua zanpakutou, faz alguns gestos e posiciona o cabo da espada como se houvesse uma fechadura em sua frente. Imediatamente, um elegante portal de madeira se abre. De dentro dele, sai uma borboleta negra que contorna a pequena shinigami e, como se a reconhecesse, pousa sobre seu ombro.

- Até logo... – diz olhando para trás antes de entrar no portal

--------------------------------------------------------

- Ichigo, acorda... Acorda, Ichigo!

- Aí! O que você está fazendo!? Boneco imprestável! – acorda de sobressalto após o boneco de pelúcia bater com o despertador em sua cabeça – Olha! Ainda não é nem seis da manhã! – gritou enquanto esganava o pobre Kon e esfregava sua cara no despertador

- Idiota, você não sentiu esse poder espiritual?

- Mas do que você está falando? – o shinigami percebe o poder espiritual e diz assustado – não é apenas uma fonte de poder espiritual... são três, e parece que são... arrankars!?

- Viu, eu te disse que... Ei! O que está fazendo? – o shinigami enfiou a mão dentro da boca do ursinho, retira o gigonkan e o engole.

- Fique no meu corpo até eu voltar e não faça nada de errado! – grita enquanto pulava pela janela de seu quarto.

- Pode deixar! – disse com um sorriso no rosto – Não precisa ter pressa pra voltar!

- Ei irmão, o que está fazendo? Por que tá gritando a essa hora? – fala uma menina ao abrir a porta de seu quarto – Papai e Karin ainda estão dormindo...

- Nada não Yuzu...

- Já que está acordado, pode me ajudar com o café da manhã!

- Tá bom... – "droga, não era exatamente isso que eu pretendia fazer..."

---------------------------------------------------------

"Droga, não aparecem arrankars no mundo real desde que Aizen foi derrotado... por que justo agora? Três dias depois de aparecer um adjucha?" – pensava o shinigami enquanto se apressava para chegar à Universidade de Karakura, local de onde vinha o poder espiritual.

Três arrankars, dois homens e uma mulher, de roupas brancas estavam parados acima da lagoa da universidade, ainda era muito cedo e não havia nenhuma pessoa por ali.

- Ora ora... até que enfim apareceu! – disse debochando o menor deles, parecia uma criança, tinha a mesma altura do Hitsugaya, mas cabelo comprido e ruivo, sua máscara cobria toda sua testa e boa parte do lado esquerdo do rosto – estávamos discutindo se devíamos ou não liberar mais poder espiritual para ver se você nos achava logo!

- Cale-se! – irrita-se o shinigami – Vocês são arrankars do Aizen?

- Sousuke Aizen pode ter nos criado, mas agora servimos a um novo líder! E ele quer você fora do caminho! – responde o mesmo arrankar

- E quem é que mandou vocês aqui?

- Isso não interessa, além do mais, um homem morto não precisa saber tanto, não é?

O outro arrankar, alto e um pouco magrelo, de cabelo grisalho e uma máscara que cobria seu pescoço e parte das bochechas saca a espada e parte velozmente em direção ao shinigami, mas é parado por um raio azulado que o acerta de raspão.

-Olá, Ichigo, senti o poder espiritual desses arrankars e achei que talvez precisasse de ajuda.

- Obrigado Sado, mas esses arrankars não parecem ser muito fortes, o nível deles com certeza está bem abaixo do nível de um espada.

- Isso é o que veremos! – o arrankar de cabelo ruivo se prepara para disparar o cero

- Getsuga Tenshou! – Ichigo bloqueia tranqüilamente o cero do arrankar com seu golpe

- Bloqueou meu cero... sem nem usar bankai... – o jovem arrankar parecia surpreso

- Há! Eu disse que eles não iam dar trabalho!

- Se eu fosse você, não teria tanta certeza – um quarto arrankar, de cabelos loiros, também usando vestes brancas, puxa Ichigo pelo braço e o arremessa violentamente na lagoa.

"De onde saiu esse arrankar? A força dele é incrível!" pensou Sado ao ver o que acabou de acontecer.

- Então, o que achou dessa, shinigami? – zomba o arrankar de cabelo ruivo ao ver Ichigo sair ensopado da lagoa

- Cala a boca! Ele me pegou de surpresa, foi um ataque covarde! – analisando melhor seu oponente, Ichigo percebeu que ele tinha sua altura, tinha olhos roxos e o pedaço restante de sua máscara de hollow ficava no topo de sua cabeça

- Não existem covardias em uma luta de vida ou morte – disse com naturalidade o arrankar loiro – agora vamos lutar, não tenho tempo para perder!

Ouvindo isso, os outros três arrankars empunham suas espadas e avançam em direção a Ichigo e Sado, que se preparam para contra-atacar, mas uma barreira vermelha parou a ofensiva de seus oponentes.

- Olá! 4 versus 2 não me parece uma luta justa!

- Urahara! Yoruichi! – exclama Ichigo

- Pelo jeito as coisas andam agitadas por aqui! – Observou a mulher

- Então, como são quatro arrankars, podemos... – começou a falar Urahara, mas parou ao ver que sua barreira acabava de ser destruída. O arrankar loiro estava parado frente aos outros três com o braço direito esticado.

- Desculpe interromper, mas não queremos perder tempo.

- Ei! Eu já vi você antes? – perguntou Urahara

- Eu queria pular as apresentações, mas já que insiste, meu nome é Wonderweiss Margera

"Esse arrankar, me lembra aquele menino arrankar que apareceu no mundo real junto com os dois espadas... mas isso não faz sentido... como aquele moleque que nem sabia falar pode ter tamanho poder espiritual?" Os pensamentos de Urahara foram interrompidos pelo Cero disparado por Wonderweiss, que fez com que os quatro corressem em direções opostas.

- BANKAI! Tensa Zangetsu! – Ichigo corre na direção de Wonderweiss, a arrankar de cabelo azul claro curto tenta atacá-lo, mas Yoruichi a intercepta antes com um shunpou.

- Sua luta será comigo agora! – afirmou a mulher-gato ao soltar sua oponente

Enquanto Ichigo e Wonderweiss cruzavam espadas, em meio a algumas árvores, Sado e seu oponente se encontram:

- Parece que terei que lutar com você – diz o arrankar de cabelos grisalhos

- Não temos outra opção – responde o moreno enquanto o arrankar erguia sua espada:

- Atravesse! Taladra*!

Todo o corpo do arrankar foi revestido por uma armadura de ossos e sua mão direita acabava de assumir a forma de uma gigantesca lança. O arrankar parte em direção ao garoto que consegue parar sua lança com o braço direito, mas o arrankar rapidamente o atinge com um Cero disparado pelo braço esquerdo.

"Não esperava por esse ataque!" – pensou Sado ao se levantar – "Onde ele..."

- Procurando por mim? – o arrankar acaba de aparecer atrás dele e lhe golpeia com a lança. Sado tenta desviar e o golpe o acerta apenas de raspão, fazendo com que caia novamente – você é muito lento, garoto. – posiciona a lança próxima ao pescoço dele – essa luta acabou! – antes do arrankar dar o golpe, uma corda que parecia ser feita de papel se amarra em sua lança parando-o.

- Alguém precisa de ajuda? – diz Urahara saindo de trás de uma árvore segurando a ponta da corda. Várias outras cordas saíram de sua mão e amarraram o arrankar.

- Que droga... – diz o arrankar tentando inutilmente escapar

- Se eu fosse você não ficaria tão agitado – o vendedor abanava tranqüilamente o leque – essas cordas sugam a energia espiritual de quem é presa por elas, e quanto mais você se mexer, mas rapidamente perderá energia!

- O quê!? – o arrankar agora parecia desesperado – isso é impo... – algo rapidamente corta as cordas

- Tome mais cuidado, Esteban, não acredito que caiu no truque de um idiota desses – diz o garoto ruivo com sua espada em mãos

- Obrigado, Pablo – agradeceu o arrankar mal-humorado se livrando do resto das cordas

- Chega de conversa! - o garoto desaparece e reaparece ao lado do Urahara – você não é rápido o bastante para acompanhar meu sonido, shinigami! – com um rápido movimento de espada, corta o pescoço do seu oponente, mas ao invés de sangue, sua cabeça e seu corpo saem voando soltando ar como se fossem dois balões – que merda é essa?!

- Ah há! Aquele era apenas um gigai portátil! O verdadeiro estava atrás da árvore número dois! – Urahara aparece sorrindo de trás de uma outra árvore e dispara novamente várias cordas em direção a Pablo. O garoto salta, mas as cordas continuam perseguindo-o no ar.

- Desgraçado! – grita o garoto cortando as cordas com sua espada – agora chega de brincadeira! TEÇA! ARAÑA**!

-------------------------------------

- Getsuga tenshou!

Ichigo usa sua técnica após se esquivar de uma investida de Wonderweiss.

- Agora acertei! – diz o shinigami

- Isso é tudo o que pode fazer? - Wonderweiss permaneceu imóvel após receber o ataque.

---------------------------------------

Fim do capítulo 06

---------------------------------------

_Notas:_

_* Taladro em espanhol significa furadeira_

_** Araña = aranha em espanhol_


	7. Os arrankars, o vaizard e a menina

**Capítulo 07: Os arrankars, o vaizard e a menina**

- Kuchiki Rukia! Não esperávamos uma visita sua tão já... Se soubéssemos que viria, teríamos preparado um banquete para sua recepção... – disse o mordomo como se estivesse pedindo perdão, mas feliz pela tão inesperada visita

- Obrigado, Hayashi-san, mas isso não será necessário... – diz um pouco constrangida a shinigami que havia acabado de cruzar o portal para a mansão Kuchiki – Hayashi-san, Nii-sama está em casa? Precisava falar com ele...

- Não... Kuchiki-taichou ainda não retornou de sua última missão...

- Humm... – "que missão será essa? Por que ele ainda não voltou se o Renji disse que ia demorar só 10 dias?"

--------------------------------

- Getsuga Tenshou!

Ichigo usa sua técnica após se esquivar de uma investida de Wonderweiss.

- Agora acertei! – diz o shinigami. O arrankar sorri e com a palma de sua mão anula facilmente o golpe do oponente.

- Isso é tudo o que pode fazer? - Wonderweiss permaneceu imóvel após receber o ataque

- Como...? – diz o shinigami surpreso ao ver seu golpe desaparecer antes de tocar o oponente

- O Cero, tanto dos Menos quanto dos vaizards e arrankars, nada mais é do que a concentração e a liberação repentina de uma grande quantidade de energia espiritual – explica Wonderweiss – Qualquer um que seja capaz de concentrar energia espiritual dessa forma deveria ser capaz de fazer o processo contrário: dissipá-la, e com isso poder anular completamente golpes como o seu, constituídos de energia espiritual pura, mas esse processo é muito mais complicado e apenas vasto lords e arrankars de alto nível são capazes de realizá-lo com perfeição.

"Que droga!" pensou Ichigo

- Você está entendendo? Todos os seus ataques são inúteis contra mim!

- Então, acho que não terei outra opção... – diz ao passar a palma da mão em frente ao rosto, fazendo aparecer a máscara de hollow – tente bloquear agora! Getsuga Tenshou!

Wonderweiss novamente anula o golpe antes de ser atingido.

- Idiota, não importa a força do seu golpe! O quê? – Ichigo aparece repentinamente atrás do arrankar que tenta desviar, mas o shinigami faz um corte em seu ombro esquerdo com a zanpakutou – você usou o Getsuga tenshou apenas para bloquear minha visão? Foi uma boa idéia, mas só isso não irá te salvar! – Wonderweiss estende o braço direito e em sua mão começa a se concentrar uma bola de energia vermelha – Cero...

----------------------------------

- Quem é você? – pergunta a arrankar de cabelo azul claro ao se levantar após receber uma seqüencia de golpes de sua oponente

- Shihouin Yoruichi, e você? – pergunta cordialmente

- Diana Valverde – a arrankar parte com sua espada na mão direita em direção a Yoruichi, mas ela usa um shunpou e aparece à esquerda de sua oponente – te peguei! – a arrankar rapidamente saca outra espada com sua mão esquerda e atinge Yoruichi de raspão na barriga

- Droga...

- Essa luta ainda nem começou – a arrankar cruza as duas espadas em frente ao rosto e as separa dizendo: - GIRE! ABANICA*!

Nas costas da arrankar nasceram grandes asas com penas azuis e verdes. Suas duas espadas desapareceram e em cada um de seus pulsos apareceram três hélices de metal de aproximadamente 20 centímetros.

- Pelo jeito essa luta não será tão fácil quanto estava pensando...

As hélices nas mãos da arrankar começam a girar rapidamente produzindo uma forte corrente de ar que dificulta os movimentos de sua oponente. Yoruichi tenta atacar usando um shunpou mas Diana escapa voando. Yoruichi a segue até o centro da lagoa, onde recomeçam a lutar sobre a água.

- Você é muito persistente, shinigami! – os movimentos das asas da arrankar produzem ondas violentas nas superfície do lago, o que atrapalhou a concentração de sua oponente – agora será o seu fim! Essa é minha técnica mais poderosa! – as hélices começam a girar cada vez mais rápido, chegando a gerar correntes elétricas em seus braços. Ela voa e rapidamente mergulha em direção a Yoruichi pronta para golpeá-la com os dois braços.

- Bom, parece que não terei escolha... – a morena sorri e rapidamente raios começam a ser disparados através de seus ombros.

- O que? – a arrankar ficou surpresa ao ver que sua oponente parou seu golpe com uma única mão – Que técnica é essa?

- O nome dessa técnica é Shunkou e consiste em concentrar uma grande quantidade de energia nos braços e pernas. Creio que a técnica que acabou de usar tenha um princípio parecido, estou certa?

- Que droga! – Diana agora parecia completamente fora de controle, não acreditava que alguém parou seu golpe com facilidade usando uma técnica parecida. Ataca violentamente Yoruichi com braços e asas, mas essa consegue esquivar e defender todos os golpes da oponente. Vendo que seus ataques não estavam surtindo efeito, Diana se afasta e bate as asas criando mais uma seqüência violenta de ondas.

- Isso não adiantará dessa vez! – Yoruichi aparece acima de sua oponente e a joga na água com forte chute nas costas.

- Maldita! – a arrankar sai voando da água ensopada e exausta

- Desista, é óbvio quem ganhará essa luta!

- Eu... nunca serei derrotada por alguém como você! – a arrankar parte novamente para o ataque.

- Acabou... – Yoruichi aparece alguns metros acima da arrankar e dispara um poderoso relâmpago, que a faz cair na água.

- Não pode ser... eu falhei... – a arrankar, deitada sobre a água, admira pela primeira e última vez o nascer do Sol no céu que começava a se tornar azul claro, desmaia e logo após seu corpo começa a se desfazer.

-------------------------------------

Em meio ao bosque próximo à lagoa, Sado e Urahara continuam enfrentando seus oponentes:

– Agora chega de brincadeira! TEÇA! ARAÑA**!

A espada do jovem arrankar se desfaz dando origem a um emaranhado de teias que cobrem todo o seu corpo transformando em um enorme casulo, Urahara apenas observa, esperando o que aconteceria a seguir. De dentro do casulo, saem duas lâminas enormes que rasgam o resto do envoltório. O garoto havia se tornado uma verdadeira aranha gigante: Agora apresentava pelo menos dois metros de altura, seu rosto conservou praticamente a mesma aparência, exceto pelo cabelo, que agora estava bastante cumprido e desarrumado. Seu tórax e principalmente seu abdômen estavam muito maiores e completamente revestidos por uma armadura de ossos. De seu tórax saiam 4 patas revestidas por um pelo vermelho vinho que acabavam em foices metálicas, os dois membros superiores eram enormes, mas os dois outros eram bem pequenos. Do abdômen saiam outras quatro patas que pareciam servir apenas para locomoção e sustentação.

- Está impressionado agora?

O arrankar ataca Urahara com suas patas dianteiras, mas o shinigami defende os golpes com sua bengala. O arrankar se irrita e ataca cada vez mais ferozmente.

- Atacando desse jeito você não conseguirá nada... – diz calmamente o vendedor enquanto continuava bloqueando os golpes de seu oponente

- Cale-se, shinigami! Enquanto você defendia meus golpes, não percebeu que acabou caindo direto na minha armadilha!

- O que? – Urahara percebeu que não conseguia mais mover seus braços e pernas, o arrankar havia prendido os membros de seu oponente com uma espécie de teia que devia ter criado enquanto atacava.

- Meus fios de teia bloqueiam o fluxo de energia espiritual do corpo do adversário, imobilizando-o completamente. Acho que a técnica que você usou há pouco tempo é bem parecida com isso, não é? Agora será seu fim, shinigami!

O arrankar inclina a cabeça para trás e mexe os lábios como se fosse cuspir algo, mas Urahara foi mais rápido:

- Hadou nº1, Shou! - no momento em que o arrankar iria atacar, o kidou faz com que ele vire o rosto para o lado como se acabasse de receber um tapa e ele cuspe uma rajada de ácido para o lado, derretendo rapidamente uma árvore – Hadou nº4, Byakurai! – o raio disparado através dedo indicar corta as teias – puxa, se aquele golpe tivesse me acertado, estaria em maus lençóis agora...

- Cale-se! – disse o arrankar furioso disparando mais fios de teia, Urahara rapidamente retira sua zanpakutou de dentro da bengala e os corta.

- Parece que terei que levar essa luta a sério... Acorde, Benihime! – o arrankar avança violentamente tentando cortar o oponente com suas garras, Urahara escapa pulando para o topo de uma árvore, mas é perseguido pelo arrankar.

Enquanto Urahara lutava contra Pablo, Sado continua sua luta contra o arrankar Esteban:

- Tenho que admitir, você tem fibra, garoto! - disse após ter seu cero bloqueado pelo raio do braço direito do moreno – mas quanto tempo mais será que agüenta?

O arrankar corre em direção a Sado, mas ele consegue segurar a lança do oponente e o arremessa para cima.

"Esse garoto é forte! Apenas atacando desse jeito não vou conseguir detê-lo! Vou ter que tentar aquilo..."

- Desculpe garoto, mas não poderei mais brincar...

- Do que está falando?

- Essa forma é apenas metade da minha ressurección... – o arrankar põe o braço esquerdo sobre seu braço direito transformado em lança e diz: - Liberte-se completamente, TALADRA!

Vários espinhos começam a brotar de sua lança e seu braço esquerdo começa a se transformar também, adquire uma aparência metálica e cresce até adquirir quase o tamanho do resto de corpo, sua mão esquerda deveria estar apresentando pelo menos cinco vezes o tamanho de uma mão normal.

- Lamento, mas esse será o seu fim. – o arrankar dispara a lança de seu braço direito contra Sado, que consegue se esquivar, e atravessa a árvore atrás dele. A lança agora estava ligada ao corpo do arrankar por uma corrente que saia do seu antebraço.

O arrankar sorri e rapidamente puxa sua lança de volta, arrastando a árvore que bate nas costas de Sado e o joga para frente. Esteban acerta um soco em Sado com seu braço esquerdo que o joga longe.

- Então, acho que agora suas chances acabaram...

- Não... – diz o garoto se levantando

- Como assim?

- Eu também não usei todo o meu poder ainda...

- Do que está falando?

O arrankar é derrubado por um raio disparado pelo oponente e quando se levanta observa que o braço esquerdo dele também havia se transformado

- Brazo Isquierda del Diablo

O arrankar dispara novamente sua lança contra Sado, mas ao invés de esquivar, ele segurou a ponta da lança com o braço esquerdo e a quebrou.

- Vai pagar por isso! – o arrankar corre em direção a Sado preparando para golpeá-lo com seu punho esquerdo, mas o garoto foi mais rápido:

- La Muerte! – o golpe do braço esquerdo acerta o peito do oponente e o arremessa derrubando a árvore que estava atrás dele.

-----------------------------------------------------

- Parece que dois de seus amigos já foram derrotados... – diz Urahara enquanto continuava no topo das árvores evitando os golpes de seu oponente.

- Não pode ser... Esteban! Diana! Seus dois inúteis! – o arrankar parecia transmitir mais decepção e raiva em relação a seus companheiros do que qualquer outro sentimento – bom, não importa, assim que acabar com você irei terminar o serviço deles!

Pablo tenta novamente disparar ácido contra Urahara, mas esse desvia saltando para o chão

- Sua atitude em relação a seus companheiros não é nada nobre – diz Urahara em tom de reprovação quando seu oponente também chega ao solo.

- O que tem de mais? Eram dois inúteis mesmo, não conseguem acabar nem mesmo um simples serviço! – o arrankar dispara jatos de teia que prendem o braço esquerdo de Urahara

- Cante, Benihime! – o raio vermelho disparado pela espada corta a teia e as duas patas dianteiras do lado direito do arrankar.

- Não!

Com um shunpou, Urahara fica parado bem em frente ao arrankar e rapidamente joga um pequeno cubo no buraco de hollow de seu oponente.

- O que...

- Se chama Caja Negácion, um dispositivo que os espadas de Sousuke Aizen usavam para punir subordinados que lhes causassem problemas. Isso te prenderá em uma outra dimensão, da qual não poderá sair.

- Não! Você me... – o arrankar rapidamente desaparece sendo sugado pelo cubo

"Kurosaki... o que está fazendo? Já teve que usar a máscara de hollow? Que tipo de oponente você está enfrentando?"

-----------------------------------------

"Droga, todos os meus golpes são anulados! Tem que haver um jeito!". Ichigo e Wonderweiss ainda trocavam espadadas. O arrankar se afasta com um sonido e se prepara para disparar outro Cero. "Já sei!"

- Não vai desviar dessa vez, shinigami? – Ichigo permanece parado, estende os dois braços e começa a também concentrar um cero.

"Como pensei! No momento em que ele estiver preparando o cero, não é capaz de dissipar meus ataques!" Ichigo dispara seu cero antes de seu oponente, mesmo não tendo carregado-o completamente. Wonderweiss dispara seu cero para bloquear o do vaizard.

- Getsuga Tenshou! – Ichigo aparece com um shunpou atrás de seu oponente completamente desprevenido. O golpe dessa vez acertou em cheio as costas do arrankar. – Parece que você não consegue atacar e bloquear meu golpe ao mesmo tempo!

- Miserável – Wonderweiss ataca Ichigo com sua espada, esse tenta se defender, mas não foi rápido o bastante, sofrendo um corte no peito. O arrankar aplica outro golpe, mas Ichigo o pára com sua zanpakutou enquanto com o outro braço prepara um cero.

Wonderweiss dissipa o cero de seu oponente antes que ele tivesse chance de dispará-lo, o breve instante que demorou para fazer isso bastou para que Ichigo retribuísse o corte que havia recebido.

- Demorou, mas descobri como te vencer! – Ichigo se prepara para um novo golpe.

- Pare! Se fosse você não faria isso... – grita uma voz feminina.

Dois arrankars, um homem de cabelo azul escuro e uma mulher loira, acabam de sair de um portal aberto a alguns poucos metros de onde estavam lutando. Ambos estavam bastante feridos, parecia que acabaram de sair de uma luta acirrada. O homem já estava na forma ressurección, parecia um louva-deus humano, com asas nas costas e garras no lugar dos braços com as quais segurava uma jovem menina desacordada...

- Yuzu! – Ichigo parte rapidamente em direção aos dois ao reconhecer sua irmã nos braços dos inimigos

- Pare! – avisa novamente a mulher – Se você atacar, nós a matamos!

Ichigo para sem saber o que fazer.

- Se quiser que sua irmã fique bem, é melhor vir conosco... – a mulher abre um portal para o Hueco Mundo, Wonderweiss se junta aos dois:

- É uma pena que não tivemos tempo de acabar nossa luta, Ichigo... agora que estava ficando interessante...

Os três entram no portal e Ichigo, sem pensar duas vezes, os segue

- Espere, Ichigo! – grita Yoruichi por trás dele, mas já era tarde demais, o shinigami já havia cruzado o portal – avise a Soul Society! – grita para Urahara que também se dirigia para o local. Yoruichi também consegue atravessar o portal, que se fecha logo em seguida.

-------------------------------

Após um longo caminho no vazio, Ichigo chega ao outro lado do portal. Estava num grande salão circular. As paredes e os pilares eram esverdeados e o ambiente estaria completamente escuro, se não fosse pela luz da lua que entrava pelas grandes janelas e por algumas estranhas chamas esverdeadas de algumas lamparinas presas aos pilares. À sua frente, estavam os três arrankars e sua irmã, ainda desacordada, sendo carregada pelo "arrankar louva-deus".

- Yuzu... Soltem ela agora! – os três arrankars permaneceram imóveis, uma voz fria vinda de trás do shinigami repondeu:

- Esperei muito por uma chance de te enfrentar, Kurosaki Ichigo!

---------------------------------------

Fim do capítulo 07

---------------------------------------

_Notas:_

_*Abanico = ventilador em espanhol_


	8. Quantos shinigamis são necessários para

**Capítulo 08: Quantos shinigamis são necessários para vencer um vasto lord?**

- Tessai!

-Urahara-san, o que houve? Onde estão Kurosaki e Yoruichi?

- Resumindo, lutamos contra 4 arrankars, logo apareceram mais dois carregando a irmã mais nova do Ichigo, Kurosaki Yuzu, eles foram para o Hueco Mundo com Kurosaki e Yoruichi o seguiu – Sado e Urahara haviam acabado de chegar na loja, o shinigami mexia apressado em um aparelho enquanto falava com seu sócio – Por favor, acompanhe Sado-kun até a casa do Ichigo, precisamos ter certeza que todos estão bem.

- Claro... – respondeu Tessai

- Enquanto isso, irei entrar em contato com a Soul Society para ver se eles podem enviar alguma ajuda, se eu estiver certo, Ichigo e Yoruichi estão em sérios apuros...

Sado e Tessai foram correndo até a casa de Ichigo. A porta da frente estava aberta, vários móveis estavam quebrados e havia sangue pelo chão. Em um canto da cozinha, encontraram o corpo de Kurosaki Isshin no chão...

- Não pode ser... o pai do Ichigo está... – assustou-se Sado – morto?

- Não, ele não está, ainda posso sentir sua energia espiritual... – respondeu Tessai

- Do que está falando?

- Me esqueci que vocês não sabiam... – Tessai hesita – esse corpo que está vendo é apenas um gigai que reprime energia espiritual, semelhante ao que Kuchiki-san usou logo após perder os poderes

Sado não estava entendendo mais nada, Tessai continuou:

- O pai do Ichigo é um shinigami, mas se afastou do Gotei 13 há muito tempo...

- O que!? O Ichigo nunca falou...

- Ele não sabe disso, Kurosaki Isshin já foi um shinigami muito poderoso, mas hoje não possui muito poder devido ao tempo que permaneceu usando o gigai.

Os dois subiram as escadas e encontraram Isshin desacordado no chão. Usava roupas de shinigami e estava bastante ferido, a dois metros dali estava caída sua zanpakutou.

- O estado dele é muito grave – disse Tessai – vamos torcer para que possam enviar alguém do 4º esquadrão para ajudar a tratá-lo...

Os dois entraram então no quarto de Karin, que parecia dormir profundamente em sua cama. Sado tentou acordá-la, sem obter sucesso, chamou Tessai.

- Ela parece estar sobre efeito de um kidou. Talvez o próprio Isshin tenha usado nela antes da luta começar... é melhor não acordá-la aqui... – respira fundo - Urahara tem razão... tudo isso foi muito bem planejado... as lutas que vocês enfrentaram pelo visto foi apenas uma distração para que pudessem raptar a garota, mas parece que também não esperavam que Isshin fosse um shinigami... Vamos levar os dois para a loja, lá estarão mais seguros...

- Ok... – respondeu Sado ao tirar Karin da cama.

- Espere... tem mais uma fonte de poder espiritual por aqui... – Tessai e Sado, já carregando Karin e Isshin, descem as escadas e vão para a garagem onde encontram o corpo de Ichigo caído perto da ambulância. Tessai se aproxima para examinar o corpo – Hum... parece que ele recebeu uma forte pancada na cabeça...

- Hã? Ei, o que está fazendo?! – grita o garoto ao perceber que estava sendo carregado nos braços por Tessai – me larga! Pode ser que o anormal do Ichigo goste de ser carregado por homens, mas eu não sou desse tipo! – dá um soco no rosto de Tessai que o solta rapidamente fazendo com que caísse sobre a perna – AIII!!! Isso dói!!!

- Kon, o que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Sado

- Bom, Ichigo tinha saído para enfrentar aqueles arrankars e eu fiquei "tomando conta" do corpo daquele inútil, então a irmã dele me fez ajudar a fazer o café da manhã e a colocar a mesa, depois me perguntou se podia ajudar a arrumar a garagem, agora me responde, quem arruma a casa às seis e meia da manhã? – responde irritado

- Tá, mas o que aconteceu depois? – insiste Sado

- Eu só lembro que apareceu um arrankar de cabelo azul escuro aqui dizendo que ia levá-la, eu falei então pra ela correr para o quarto e esperar lá, eu ia ficar distraindo o arrankar até que o Ichigo ou alguém aparecesse, mas ninguém veio... nem a Nee-san... – o garoto começa a fazer cara de choro

- Falando nisso, onde está a Kuchiki-san? Ela foi para o Hueco Mundo com o Kurosaki? – pergunta Tessai

- Não... – responde Sado – não sei onde ela está, ela não apareceu para ajudar na luta contra os arrankars...

-------------------------------

- Que droga... essa pilha de relatórios não acaba mais... – reclama Abarai Renji enquanto estava entediado lendo os relatórios referentes às missões realizadas no último mês por shinigamis do sexto esquadrão – bom, como nem sei quando o capitão retornará, não preciso ter pressa para acabar isso... – afasta a pilha de relatórios para o lado e deita a cabeça sobre a mesa – não tem problema descansar um pouquinho...

Do outro lado da porta, Kuchiki Rukia ouvia tudo o que seu amigo estava falando. Empurra a porta e diz imitando com incrível perfeição a voz de seu irmão:

- Abarai Renji, posso saber por que está cochilando sobre a minha mesa?

- Kuchiki-taichou! Desculpe, eu estava... não sabia que... – o ruivo quase cai da cadeira com o susto, já Rukia não conseguia parar de dar risada – ora sua... – estava prestes a pular no pescoço da amiga quando ela o advertiu cinicamente

- Será que Nii-sama ficaria feliz sabendo o quão duro você trabalha quando ele não está por perto?

- Traidora... Afinal, o que está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar no seu curso?

- Não tenho aula hoje, então voltei para falar com Nii-sama...

- Lamento, mas ele ainda não voltou da tal missão – diz cortando a shinigami, realmente não tinha gostado da brincadeira em que acabara de cair.

- É, já estou sabendo... você não descobriu que missão é essa?

- Não... tentei conversar com o Sasakibe ontem, já que a missão foi entregue por um mensageiro do primeiro esquadrão, mas ele disse que não podia falar nada sem autorização do Comandante Yamamoto.

- Hum... eu precisava falar com ele...

- Posso saber o que...

- Abarai-san, o Comandante Yamamoto está reunindo os capitães e tenentes para uma reunião de emergência! – diz Hinamori com pressa ao passar pela porta de sua sala

- Calma, Hinamori, o que houve? – pergunta Rukia

- Kuchiki-san? Quando você voltou?

- Hoje, há algumas horas...

- O Comandante Yamamoto está reunindo shinigamis para uma missão de resgate no Hueco Mundo.

- Resgate? – pergunta Renji – Quem...?

- Shihouin Yoruichi e Kurosaki Ichigo foram para o Hueco Mundo faz meia-hora seguindo três arrankars.

Rukia e Renji ficam surpresos.

- Arrankars? Já não aparecem arrankars no mundo real há dois anos! – diz o tenente

- Eu sei... – responde Hinamori – agora vamos depressa, já estamos atrasados!

-------------------------------------------------

Os três saíram correndo em direção à sede do 1º esquadrão. Enquanto Renji e Hinamori conversavam sobre o que aconteceu no mundo real, Rukia não conseguia parar de pensar numa coisa: "Que droga, por que tive que ir embora justo hoje? Se eu tivesse ficado, poderia ter ajudado na luta, se estivesse lá, talvez não..."

Quando entraram na sala de reuniões, Yamamoto disse:

- Bom, agora que já estão todos aqui podemos começar.

"Todos aqui?" Renji começou a ver quem estava presente "Os capitães Mayuri, Kenpachi e Soi Fong não estão aqui, nem os tenentes deles, Sasakibe também não está... por que tem tantos capitães e tenentes ausentes? Ikkaku e Yumichika vieram representar o 11º esquadrão, mas não tem ninguém do 2º nem do 12º..."

- Recebemos uma mensagem de Urahara Kisuke dizendo que houve um ataque de arrankars na cidade de Karakura. Ao todo, foram seis arrankars, quatro deles lutaram contra Kurosaki Ichigo, Yasutora Sado, Shihouin Yoruichi e o próprio Urahara, enquanto isso, os outros dois seqüestraram a irmã mais nova de Ichigo, Kurosaki Yuzu...

- Mas por que a pegaram? A garota nem possui poder espiritual... – interrompe Matsumoto

- Matsumoto! – Hitsugaya adverte em voz baixa sua tenente pela interrupção, mas Yamamoto responde a pergunta.

- Ao que tudo indica, a garota foi pega para que Kurosaki os seguisse até uma emboscada no Hueco Mundo. Tsukabishi Tessai rastreou os arrankars quando estes fugiram, eles foram para uma grande colônia de hollows em uma região montanhosa, – nesse instante, um shinigami do primeiro esquadrão liga um projetor que exibe um mapa indicando o local - onde acreditamos que haja um vasto lord.

- Vasto lord? Não pode ser... – vários shinigamis presentes começaram a discutir o assunto.

- Silêncio! – ordenou Yamamoto fazendo com que todos se calassem – o capitão Miura Ashido apresentará os dados que temos sobre essa região.

- Obrigado, Comandante.

Miura Ashido, o shinigami que passou séculos no Hueco Mundo lutando contra hollows e que ajudou Ichigo e seus companheiros a escaparem da Floresta dos Menos foi resgatado logo após a queda de Aizen Sousuke. O grande tempo passado no Hueco Mundo fez com que Ashido se tornasse um verdadeiro especialista em hollows, além de adquirir incrível habilidade de luta, fatos que lhe renderam a posição de capitão do 9º esquadrão, que antigamente era comandado por Tousen Kaname.

- Bom, como vocês já sabem, a forma mais evoluída de um menos é um vasto lord - O capitão de cabelos vermelho vinho começa sua explicação – Hoje sabemos que quando um adjucha consegue evoluir para vasto lord, ele busca por comunidades de hollows para colonizá-las. Geralmente, essas comunidades apresentam a estrutura de um feudo, onde adjuchas buscam a proteção do Vasto Lord e em troca prestam serviços militares, dominando outras comunidades de hollows.

- Essas colônias são extremamente hierarquizadas. A palavra do Vasto Lord é a lei absoluta, ninguém na colônia ousa se opor a ele; geralmente, o vasto lord só se sujeita a enfrentar outros vasto lords ou adjuchas de alto nível. Os adjuchas, por suas vez, comandam as tropas de gillians e mandam nos hollows inferiores. Os hollows inferiores têm como principal serviço capturar almas de humanos de alta energia espiritual para servirem de alimento para o vasto lord e os adjuchas ou então para serem transformados em hollows, visto que os Menos normalmente não conseguem ir para o mundo real devido à grande quantidade de energia espiritual que possuem. A força de um Vasto Lord pode ser medida pelo tamanho de suas colônias de hollows: Os vasto lords mais poderosos apresentam vários adjuchas subordinados que colonizam comunidades de hollows, possuindo assim um grande domínio. A colônia para qual os arrankars levaram Yoruichi e os irmãos Kurosaki é uma das maiores que já encontramos, além disso, o fato de possuir arrankars como subordinados indica que esse vasto lord deve ser extremamente poderoso.

- Mas, Ashido-taichou, por que ele iria querer lutar contra o Ichigo? – pergunta Renji

- Aizen Sousuke se tornou muito conhecido e temido entre os vasto lords após dominar o palácio Las Noches, que era habitado por diversos vasto lords e seus exércitos. Entre os vasto lords há uma constante disputa por poder, se algum deles conseguisse derrotar o shinigami que foi responsável pela queda de Aizen Sousuke certamente se tornaria respeitado por todos os demais vasto lords.

- Como não sabemos quais são as habilidades desse vasto lord e nem qual a extensão exata de exército, precisamos montar uma equipe contendo shinigamis com várias habilidades diferentes – complementou Ukitake.

- Devido ao tempo de permanência do capitão Ashido no Hueco Mundo, ele irá liderar a equipe, seu tenente, Hisagi Shuuhei já confirmou que irá participar – afirmou Yamamoto – também fará parte da equipe a capitã Unohana Retsu e sua tenente, Kotetsu Isane, devido às suas habilidades de cura.

- Gostaríamos de saber agora quais outros shinigamis gostariam de participar da missão de resgate. – perguntou Ashido

Rukia e Renji imediatamente se alistaram.

- Faço questão de participar, Ashido-taichou! – afirmou a pequena

- Isso! Kurosaki Ichigo é nosso amigo, então devemos ir ajudá-lo! – disse Renji

- Ok. Quem mais? – respondeu o capitão

- Eu irei – afirmou Hitsugaya

- Bom, se o meu capitão vai também devo ir! – comemorou Matsumoto

- Eu também gostaria de participar... – pediu Hinamori

- Nós do 11º esquadrão nunca recusamos uma boa luta, certo, Yumichika? – perguntou Ikkaku

- Com certeza!- confirmou o amigo

- Eu também irei – afirmou o capitão Komamura – com meu bankai posso derrotar rapidamente uma grande quantidade de menos.

- Eu acompanharei meu capitão! – disse Iba Tetsuzaemon

- Ótimo! Então, a equipe de resgate já está formada! – afirmou Yamamoto – Sejam cautelosos, esse vasto lord fez aliança com arrankars, não sabemos que outros segredos ele possui!

- Ok! – afirmaram todos os alistados

- Já ordenei que preparassem o portal para irem ao mundo real, lá, Urahara irá abrir a Garganta para que possam ir ao Hueco Mundo – finalizou Yamamoto.

-------------------------------

Rapidamente, todos os shinigamis já estavam na loja Urahara.

- Sado! Fiquei sabendo agora há pouco do que aconteceu... você está bem? – perguntou Rukia ao avistar o moreno.

- Sim, estou bem... você estava na Soul Society?

- Sim, fui para lá de manhã... – olha para baixo e, novamente, se sente culpada pelo que ocorreu. "Que droga, ele sempre me ajudou, invadiu a Seretei SÓ para me resgatar, quando precisou da minha ajuda, eu não estive por perto..."

- Não se preocupe, Kuchiki-san – disse o moreno como se tivesse adivinhado os pensamentos da amiga – Tenho certeza que Ichigo está bem. Não importa quem seja o oponente, ele sempre encontra um jeito.

- Você está certo. – disse um pouco mais animada – obrigado, Sado.

- Isane, Kurosaki Isshin está gravemente ferido, precisarei ficar para tratá-lo agora, depois alcanço vocês. – disse Unohana para sua tenente

- Claro... Capitã Unohana...

- Ok! Já está tudo pronto para vocês irem ao Hueco Mundo! – disse Urahara chamando todos para a passagem que dá no seu gigantesco campo de treinamento subterrâneo, onde já estava aberta a Garganta.

Antes de entrarem, os celulares de todos os shinigamis começam a tocar.

- São gillians! Devem ter sido atraídos pela energia espiritual de nós todos e dos arrankars que lutaram mais cedo – afirma Hitsugaya

- Hisagi, você se importa de ficar para cuidar deles? – sugere Ashido

- Não capitão, nenhum problema – responde Hisagi

- Eu também ficarei para ajudar, capitão – Disse Iba

- Sem problemas – afirmou o capitão Komamura

Os dois tenentes correram para a saída da loja para enfrentarem os gillians. Urahara falou para os demais:

- Infelizmente, não consegui conectar a garganta exatamente onde os arrankars saíram, aparentemente existe uma proteção sobre o território desse vasto lord, então, enviarei vocês para o ponto mais próximo que consegui.

- Ok! Agora vamos – chamou Ashido

- Boa sorte, estarei monitorando vocês e, assim que encontrarem Kurosaki, abro a Garganta para saírem.

Rukia, Renji, Sado, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hinamori, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Komamura, Ashido e Isane entraram pela Garganta, prontos para começarem a primeira invasão realizada contra a colônia de um Vasto Lord, sem saberem das dificuldades que irão encontrar pela frente.

-----------------------------------------

Fim do Capítulo 08

-----------------------------------------


	9. A invasão

**Capítulo 09: A invasão**

"Estamos chegando!" pensou Rukia ao avistar o fim do caminho vazio que estavam percorrendo. Novamente, estava pisando sobre a fina areia branca do Hueco Mundo e sentindo o seu vento gelado e sem vida. À sua frente, avistava as imensas dunas e algumas poucas árvores secas, realmente, aquele lugar não era nem um pouco agradável...

- Todos chegaram bem? – perguntou Ashido e após ouvir a confirmação do Sado e dos demais shinigamis, continua – Estamos perto, segundo o rastreamento que Urahara Kisuke fez, a colônia deve estar logo após aquelas montanhas.

Rukia olha para trás e vê dois enormes rochedos que deveriam estar a uns 800 metros de onde estavam. Os shinigamis percorrem silenciosamente o estreito caminho entre os dois rochedos quando começa um desmoronamento.

- Corram! – gritam Ashido e Hitsugaya. Todos os shinigamis se apressam, mas começam a cair cada vez mais rochas.

- Vejam, uma serpente gigante! – grita Hinamori apontando para o gigantesco hollow que estava provocando o deslizamento, era uma serpente gigante sem olhos e com a pele da mesma cor cinza das rochas e sem olhos.

- Bankai! Kokujou Tengen Myouou! – grita o capitão Komamura

O gigantesco samurai invocado por Komamura segura as enormes pedras protegendo a todos.

- Estão todos bem? – pergunta o capitão do 7º esquadrão.

O hollow acerta o samurai com uma cabeçada, fazendo com que ele perca o equilíbrio. Komamura faz então um movimento com sua zanpakutou e o samurai o imita, acertando em cheio a cabeça da serpente e destruindo-a.

- Aquele hollow deveria ser o guardião dessa passagem –afirma Hitsugaya – precisamos tomar mais cuidado daqui em diante.

- Hu-hum... – concordou Matsomoto

A equipe continuou caminhando através dos rochedos. O caminho estreito por onde seguiam agora se tornava mais amplo. Após alguns minutos, chegaram ao seu destino: Uma gigante muralha e um portão feitos de pedra delimitavam o território da Colônia.

- Chegamos! Finalmente teremos ação por aqui! – comemora Ikkaku.

- Ainda bem... essa areia do Hueco Mundo não deve fazer bem para a pele... – resmunga Yumichika

- Certo, precisamos pensar numa estratégia, com certeza haverá um exército de Menos nos esperando do outro lado, não podemos simplesmente derrubar o portão e entrar.

- Capitão Ashido, eu posso congelar os menos que estiverem de guarda usando o Hakuren – sugere Rukia

- Não, isso seria muito arriscado, não sabemos quantos oponentes estarão nos esperando.

- Eu posso distrair os Menos sobrevoando-os, então vocês poderão invadir a fortaleza e atacá-los enquanto estiverem desprevenidos – disse Hitsugaya.

- Certo, é um bom plano, faremos isso, peguem suas zanpakutous! – disse Ashido – Kuchiki, logo após o capitão Hitsugaya atrair a atenção dos Menos, derrubaremos o portão e você deverá congelar os inimigos que estiverem próximos, entendido?

- Entendido!

Todos os shinigamis empunham suas zanpakutous. Hitsugaya então usa seu bankai:

- Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!

Dentro da fortaleza, um adjucha de pele vermelha escura aguardava com dezenas de gillians olhando atentamente para o portão. Tinha braços fortes e compridos e era cerca de cinco vezes maior que um humano.

- Gillians, ataquem! – ordena ao avistar o garoto com asas de gelo ultrapassar a muralha

Os Gillians tentam acertar Hitsugaya com o Cero, mas ele consegue esquivar de todos os ataques. "Perfeito, consegui a atenção deles!". O portão de pedra é derrubado pelo samurai de Komamura produzindo um estrondo que confunde ainda mais os gillians.

- Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! Segunda dança, Hakuren! – a onda de gelo congela os gillians que estavam próximos ao portão e os shinigamis invadem a Colônia.

- Uive, Zabimaru!

- Cresça, Houzukimaru!

- Floresça, Fujikujaku!

- Corra, Itegumo!

- Rosne, Haineko!

- El directo!

Renji ,Ikkaku, Yumichika, Isane e Sado avançam para o ataque, destruindo os gillians logo a frente com suas zanpakutous enquanto a nuvem de poeira produzida pela zanpakutou da Matsumoto lhes dava cobertura.

- Maldição! – o adjucha salta e consegue acertar Hitsugaya nas costas com um soco, o garoto rapidamente se vira contra-ataca:

- Ryuusenka! – sua zanpakutou atravessa o corpo do adjucha, que é imediatamente congelado e se parte em pedaços.

-------------------------------

Enquanto os enviados da Soul Society enfrentavam o exército de gillians, Ichigo e Yoruichi lutavam contra o Vasto Lord líder da Colônia. Quase metade da máscara do vaizard já havia sido desfeita pelo longo tempo que estava sendo usada.

- Getsuga Tenshou! – Ichigo dispara seu golpe contra o Vasto Lord partindo-o ao meio, mas as duas metades rapidamente se unem.

- Isso... é tudo o que vocês podem fazer? – zomba o seu oponente. Ele era apenas um pouco mais alto que um humano, tinha a pele verde escura e duas asas um pouco menores que seus braços, sua máscara cobria completamente o rosto e apresentava dois chifres com as pontas encaracoladas. Seus olhos eram frios e prateados e seu buraco de hollow ficava bem no meio do peito – Eu sinceramente esperava mais do shinigami que derrotou Aizen...

- Que droga, não importa o quanto ataquemos, ele sempre se regenera! – diz Yoruichi

- Bom, se não vão fazer mais nada, não me resta escolha senão finalizar logo essa luta... – de dentro do braço direito do vasto lord, próximo à sua mão, sai um osso no formato de uma lança. Ele rapidamente desaparece e reaparece atrás do Ichigo, pronto para o golpear, mas o vaizard defende o ataque com sua zanpakutou – vejo que pelo menos você tem um pouco de agilidade, ótimo!

"Que droga, esse osso que saiu do braço dele é tão forte com minha zanpakutou!" Com a outra mão, Ichigo rapidamente concentra um cero que perfura a barriga de seu oponente, mas ele não apresentou nenhuma reação ao ter o estômago perfurado

- Não entendeu ainda? Seus golpes não fazem nada contra mim!

Yoruchi aparece por trás do vasto lord com um shunpou e enfia a mão no ferimento aberto pelo cero antes que ele se fechasse

- Você pode se regenerar, mas tenho certeza que isso irá doer! Se afaste, Ichigo! – Ichigo rapidamente solta seu oponente e toma distância com um shunpou. Yoruchi dispara um poderoso relâmpago dentro do ferimento. Isso faz com que o vasto lord grite de dor e caia de joelhos no chão, a shinigami então agarra o pescoço e o braço direito do oponente numa tentativa de imobilizá-lo – Rápido, pegue sua irmã e fuja! Eu te alcanço logo!

- Ok... – Ichigo corre em direção à sua irmã que estava presa do outro lado do salão sendo vigiada pelos dois arrankars que a seqüestraram – Getsuga Tenshou! – Os dois arrankars saltam para desviar do golpe.

- Não acredito! Ele disparou o golpe na direção da própria irmã! – surpreende-se a arrankar loira

Com um gigantesco shunpou, Ichigo ultrapassa o próprio golpe, alcançando Yuzu antes que o golpe a atingisse

- Não, olhe novamente – diz o outro arrankar apontando para o vaizard – Ele conseguiu ser mais rápido que o próprio golpe! A velocidade desse shinigami é incrível!

- Agüente firme, Yuzu, vou tirar você daqui! – estava quase chegando à escadaria quando o vasto lord aparece bem em seu caminho segurando Yoruichi pelo pescoço.

- Esse último golpe realmente me irritou! Preparem-se para lutar de verdade! – diz ao jogar a mulher no chão. Ele se prepara para disparar um cero em Ichigo e Yuzu, mas Yoruchi se levanta rapidamente e lhe golpeia, fazendo com que erre a técnica. Ichigo aproveita para deixar sua irmã, ainda adormecida, atrás de um pilar afastado do local onde ocorria a luta

- Estará segura aqui...

O vasto lord acerta uma seqüência de golpes violentos em Yoruichi, que cai inconsciente no chão. Ele se prepara para perfurar a mulher com sua arma do braço direito, mas é bloqueado por Ichigo.

- Desculpe pela demora, Yoruichi, agora vamos lutar sem mais interrupções!

Nesse instante, Wonderweiss aparece na escada dizendo:

- Senhor, os shinigamis enviados pela Soul Society já estão na Colônia!

"O que?" surpreende-se Ichigo.

- Ótimo! Faça o que foi planejado! Agostina, Munhoz, vão com ele! – Wonderweiss e os dois arrankars que estavam guardando Yuzu sobem a escadaria

" 'Faça como planejado'? Eles estavam esperando pelo ataque do Gotei 13?"

- O que foi, shinigami? Não havia percebido o poder espiritual de seus companheiros?

"Droga... eles vieram por minha causa... não posso perder para um sujeito desses!"

Ichigo respira fundo e diz calmamente:

- Você queria me enfrentar, estou aqui. Liberte Yuzu e Yoruichi, nem elas nem ninguém da Soul Society tem haver com nossa luta!

- Hahahahahaha! Tolo! Por que acha que eu fiz tudo isso apenas para te enfrentar? Não vê que há muito mais coisas em jogo aqui do que apenas a nossa luta?

Ichigo não esperava por essa resposta...

- Você não está mais em casa, aqui nós não temos regras!

- Ótimo... se é assim, não irei me conter! – Ichigo passa a mão sobre o rosto regenerando a máscara e avança contra o vasto lord.

-------------------------------------

- Estale! Tobiume!

As bolas de fogo disparadas pela zanpakutou de Hinamori destroem dois gillians enquanto a poucos metros dela, Rukia enfrenta outros desses hollows.

- Primeira dança! Tsukishiro! – todos os menos que estavam próximos a pequena congelaram– Que droga! Por mais gillians que derrotamos, sempre aparecem mais! Matsumoto! – olha para o lado e vê a tenente do 10º esquadrão sendo segurada por um gillian, mas a nuvem de cinzas de sua zanpakutou corta o braço dele libertando-a.

Outro gillian aparece bem atrás de Rukia e, sem que ela percebesse, começa a concentrar o Cero.

- Kuchiki, cuidado! – grita o capitão Ashido, que salta e destrói o menos com um golpe de espada na cabeça – não perca seu foco!

Ashido avança enquanto Rukia, Matsumoto e Hinamori continuavam batalhando contra gillians.

- Parada, shinigami! - Um adjucha magro de três metros de altura e pele de cores vermelha e verde ataca Rukia segurando sua zanpakutou. Rukia consegue soltar a zanpakutou e se afastar, mas o adjucha estica seus braços atingindo-a e derrubando-a no chão.

- Droga...

O adjucha estica novamente seu braço e se prepara para golpear a shinigami, mas, mesmo caída, Rukia consegue se defender com a zanpakutou.

- Vejo que você tem fibra shinigami! Mas apenas isso não te salvará! – começa a concentrar o cero.

Rukia rapidamente se levanta e aparece com um shunpou em frente ao seu oponente:

- Primeira dança! Tsukishiro! – o ataque de Rukia prende o adjucha na torre de gelo antes que pudesse disparar o cero.

- Não...

O adjucha quebra o gelo e se prepara para contra-atacar, mas Rukia foi mais rápida:

- Segunda dança, Hakuren! – a onda de gelo atinge o adjucha e dessa vez ele se parte em pedaços – Acabou...

Mais a frente, Renji, Ikakku, Yumichika e Sado lutavam contra um outro grupo de gillians quando aparecem quatro adjuchas:

- Então, vocês acham que podem atacar nossas tropas assim? – desafia o menor deles, tinha apenas o dobro do tamanho de uma pessoa, a pele azul e asas ao invés de braços.

- Eu irei esmagar vocês, shinigamis! – diz o maior deles, deveria ter cerca de doze metros de altura, também possuía pele azulada e seus braços eram muito grossos e grandes mesmo em relação ao seu corpo monstruoso. –Ai Aaarrrggg!!! – Ele tenta acertar um soco em Sado, que para sua mão com o braço direito.

- Lamento te decepcionar, mas não sou um shinigami...

- Não importa o que vocês são, não deixaremos nenhum vivo! – diz um adjucha de 5 metros de altura e pele preta, sua máscara lembrava uma cabeça de cavalo. Os dois braços do adjucha se transformam em machados e ele parte para atacar Sado, que ainda segurava a mão do outro oponente.

- O garoto já encontrou seu oponente, você terá que lutar comigo! – diz Ikkaku ao bloquear o golpe do adjucha com sua zanpakutou – estou cansado de lutar apenas contra gillians, talvez você seja um adversário mais interessante! – diz com um sorriso de assassino no rosto

- Bom, parece então que terei que lutar com você... – diz sem interesse Yumichika apontando para o quarto adjucha, que tinha pele marrom, uma cabeça achatada e alongada para trás e quatro braços que terminavam em garras – por que sempre fico com os oponentes mais feios...

- Feio? Quem você pensa que é! – o adjucha salta em direção a Yumichika e o ataca com os dois braços direitos, mas o ele consegue desviar do golpe.

- Uive, Zabimaru! - Renji tenta acertar seu oponente que não parava de voar ao seu redor e esquivar de seus ataques – que droga... esse aí não faz nada além de esquivar?

O adjucha dispara um cero em Renji que salta para escapar, a criatura então tenta atacá-lo pelas costas com as garras de suas patas.

- Quero ver se esquivar dessa! – o shinigami ainda no ar consegue se virar para o adjucha e acertá-lo em cheio com a Zabimaru, que o parte em dois.

- Você defende muito bem! Mais não adianta nada se não consegue me atacar! – Ikkaku atacava violentamente seu oponente, que bloqueava todos os golpes com seus braços-machados.

- Você fala demais, shinigami! – o adjucha salta rapidamente para longe do alcance de Ikkaku e se prepara para disparar o cero – agora você verá, careca!

- O que? – Ikkaku agora fica irritado – Vou te mostrar quem é careca!!! Cresça, Houzukimaru! – lança do shinigami se estica e perfura o oponente antes que ele tivesse chance de disparar o cero

- Maldição... – diz o adjucha antes de desaparecer.

O adversário do Sado continuava tentando golpeá-lo com os punhos, mas o moreno sempre conseguia desviar ou parar seus golpes.

- Droga! Por que... não consigo... te... esmagar! – diz o adjucha ainda tentando golpeá-lo – Você é apenas uma barata! – se irrita e se prepara para disparar o Cero.

- El directo! – Quando o adjucha dispara o golpe, Sado corre em sua direção e dispara o raio de seu braço direito, que atravessa o cero e derruba o adversário no chão

- o que...?

- Desculpe... – diz Sado que estava parado em cima do peito de seu adversário que tentava se levantar – mas não posso perder tempo se quiser ajudar o Ichigo... – acerta outro golpe com o braço direito, dessa vez em cheio no rosto do adjucha que é imediatamente destruído.

Yumichika e seu oponente ainda trocavam golpes. O adjucha acerta um golpe de raspão que rasga a manga da sua roupa.

- Infeliz... você estragou minha roupa!

- Azar o seu, shinigami! Vou rasgar muito mais do que isso!

- Que coincidência... você tem quatro braços e minha zanpakutou também pode se dividir em quatro! Divida-se, Fujikujaku! – a lâmina em formato de foice da zanpakutou se multiplica por quatro. Yumichika ataca o oponente na altura do peito, ele tenta desviar mais ainda assim recebe um golpe de raspão.

- Maldito! – diz o adjucha que começa a concentrar "ceros" em cada um de seus braços. Ele dispara quatro raios, um de cada vez, Yumichika desvia dos três primeiros e bloqueia o quarto com a zanpakutou – droga! – Yumichika aparece atrás do adjucha e lhe aplica um golpe certeiro com a zanpakutou, derrotando-o.

- Até que enfim acabou! – disse Ikkaku para o amigo – já estava ficando entediado...

- Ora, tinha que acabar a luta com um golpe bonito, não é?

- Que seja...

- Bom, parece que todos nós já vencemos nossos oponentes – diz Renji ao se aproximar com Sado dos dois shinigamis do 11º esquadrão – agora vamos entrar no...

Atrás deles, surge do solo um imenso hollow em formato de cobra, igual ao que os atacou nas montanhas, mas muito maior. Sado e os shinigamis se preparam para atacar, mas Hitsugaya derrota a criatura antes.

- Toshiro... – começa a dizer Renji, mas foi interrompido

- Você pegou essa mania irritante do Kurosaki? Já disse para me chamarem de capitão Hitsugaya!

Atrás deles, aparece mais uma dezena de Gillians, mas são todos rapidamente destruídos pelo gigantesco samurai invocado pelo capitão Komamura.

- Parece que em fim chegamos ao palácio do Vasto Lord! – afirma Ashido, que estava acompanhado por Komamura, Rukia, Hinamori, Matsumoto e Isane. Estavam diante de um imenso castelo feito com pedras negras. O portão era feito de uma madeira negra e possuía vários detalhes em prata e esmeraldas – preparem-se, os oponentes que virão de agora em diante com certeza serão ainda mais fortes.

"Ichigo, por favor, esteja bem!" desejou Rukia ao admirar o portal do castelo.

- Tenho que admitir, apesar do ambiente ser péssimo, esse Vasto Lord tem bom gosto! – diz Matsumoto de olho nas esmeraldas do portão.

- Ótimo, vamos então dar as boas vindas! – disse Ikkaku segurando sua zanpakutou

Sado, Hinamori e Renji fazem menção de atacarem o portão, mas então esse se abre.

- Viemos dar as boas-vindas a vocês, shinigamis! – diz Wonderweiss que sai do palácio acompanhado pelos outros dois arrankars. De trás deles, ouve-se um forte rugido seguido por um brilho vermelho...

---------------------------------------------

Fim do capítulo 09

---------------------------------------------


	10. O Samurai, a Serpente e o Dragão

**Capítulo 10: O Samurai, a serpente e o dragão**

Sado, Hinamori e Renji fazem menção de atacarem o portão, mas então esse se abre.

- Viemos dar as boas-vindas a vocês, shinigamis! – diz Wonderweiss que sai do palácio acompanhado pelos outros dois arrankars. De trás deles, ouve-se um forte rugido seguido por um brilho vermelho.

- O que é aquilo? – assusta-se Isane

- Roarrrr!

De trás de Wonderweiss, aparece um imenso dragão. Seu corpo era inteiro negro, exceto pelo olhos, vermelhos como o fogo. Sua cabeça era revestida pelo que parecia ser uma máscara de hollow, mas preta ao invés de branca.

- Esse é o mascote oficial da Colônia, o chamamos de Crayagon – diz a arrankar de cabelos loiros.

- O que é essa coisa? – pergunta Renji

- Crayagon é um hollow mutante. Ele nasceu da fusão de dois adjuchas de mesmo poder espiritual – explicou o arrankar de cabelo azul escuro – Como nenhum dos dois se sobrepôs, Crayagon se tornou grande e irracional como um gillian, mas seu poder é o quase o mesmo de um Vasto Lord!

- Bom, podemos conversar quanto tempo quiserem, só não sei se seus amigos têm tanto tempo assim... – disse Wonderweiss sorrindo.

"Ichigo!" Rukia sem pensar ataca Wonderweiss:

- Segunda dança! Hakuren! – Wonderweiss fica parado e bloqueia a onda de gelo com um único movimento de espada – não pode ser...

- Bem, como você foi a primeira a atacar, será a primeira a morrer! – disse o arrankar saltando em direção à shinigami.

- Rukia! – Renji e Sado preparam-se para protegê-la, mas Ashido foi mais rápido, bloqueando a espada do arrankar com a própria zanpakutou.

- Expulse, Akai Shinkyou*!

A lâmina da zanpakutou de Ashido começa a emitir um brilho vermelho intenso e seu guarda-mão*[2] se dobra para baixo revestindo parte da mão do shinigami.

- O que? – A espada de Ashido repele fortemente a espada de Wonderweiss, fazendo com que ele seja arremessado de volta para dentro do castelo, todos olham espantados para Ashido – shinigami infeliz! Que tipo de técnica foi essa? – diz ao se levantar.

- Esse é o poder da minha zanpakutou, Akai Shinkyou pode repelir objetos com grande concentração de energia espiritual, como outras zanpakutous. Quanto maior a energia espiritual, mais forte é a repulsão – sua zanpakutou havia parado de brilhar, mas o guarda-mão continuava curvado, cobrindo parte da mão de seu dono.

- Interessante... mas, pelo que posso ver, você não pode manter esse poder por muito tempo, pois senão acaba também sendo repelido pela própria zanpakutou, por isso ela pára de brilhar logo após repelir o oponente, e é por isso também que o guarda-mão se curva, para proteger sua mão da repulsão! – deduziu o arrankar.

- Não posso, mas também nem preciso manter seu poder ativado por muito tempo! – desafia o capitão.

- Isso é o que vamos ver... – responde Wonderweiss irritado com a provocação – Crayagon, ataque!

O dragão sai voando de dentro do palácio.

- Hadou nº... – começa a falar Hinamori, mas é derrubada pelo dragão juntamente com Sado, Renji, Rukia e Ashido, que estavam mais próximos a entrada do castelo.

Observando o mostro de corpo inteiro, perceberam que ele devia apresentar 12 metros da ponta de uma asa a outra e pelo menos 25 metros da ponta do focinho até a ponta da cauda. Crayagon pára no ar e observa como se escolhesse sua presa e então mergulha para o ataque, mas é parado pelo samurai de Komamura.

- Podem ir, eu irei segurar ele! – avisou o capitão Komamura como se estivesse com um grande peso sobre as costas enquanto o samurai mantinha o dragão imobilizado no ar.

- Eu irei te ajudar capitão! – disse Renji – Bankai! Hihiou Zabimaru!

Renji ataca Crayagon com seu bankai enquanto Komamura também aplica um golpe de espada no ar sendo imitado por seu samurai, que atinge o peito do dragão. Enquanto isso, os outros correm para o hall de entrada do palácio.

O Hall de entrada era muito amplo e não apresentava janelas. De cada lado, haviam corredores, uma escada de subida e outra de descida, no fundo do hall ao centro, havia uma enorme cela que estava aberta, e acima dela estava esculpido o rosto e as asas de um dragão. Os shinigamis sentem o poder espiritual de Ichigo e do Vasto Lord vindo da escada de subida do lado esquerdo.

- Então, vai ser um de cada vez ou virão todos ao mesmo tempo? – pergunta Wonderweiss desafiando os invasores. Os outros dois arrankars já liberam suas espadas:

- Fatie! Mantis Religiosa*[3]! – grita o arrankar de cabelo azul escuro, nas costas do arrankar crescem asas e seus dois braços se transformam em lâminas.

- Voe! Pavo Real*[4]! – diz a arrankar loira. Suas mãos se transformam em garras de ave e a arrankar ganha uma cauda de penas douradas que se abre como a cauda de um pavão.

- Agostina, Munhoz, sugiro que vão lutar em outro lugar... vocês não vão querer estar nessa sala quando chegar a vez da minha Ressurección...

- Ok... – responderam os dois indo em direção à saída, passando por cima do batalhão de shinigamis.

- Nós vamos lutar com eles, Capitão – falou Ikkaku para Ashido, Yumichika confirmou com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, podem ir – confirmou Ashido

- Eu também irei, Capitão! – disse Matsumoto para Hitsugaya, que também concordou.

- Vocês dois enfrentam a mulher, eu quero enfrentar sozinho o homem-inseto! – disse Ikkaku enquanto saíam do palácio. Lá fora, Renji e Komamura continuavam enfrentando Crayagon.

- Vamos cada um para um lado! – disse Munhoz

- Ok! – concordou sua parceira. Ikkaku seguiu Munhoz enquanto Yumichika e Matsumoto foram na direção de Agostina.

---------------------------------------------

Dentro do castelo, Wonderweiss encarava os invasores esperando fazerem o primeiro movimento.

- Kuchiki, Hinamori! – disse Ashido em voz baixa para as duas shinigamis que estavam próximas a ele – tentaremos abrir caminho para vocês chegarem à escada de subida à direita, ela levará vocês até Kurosaki e Yoruichi. Já tinha planejado essa manobra com Sado e o capitão Hitsugaya, quando eles atacarem, vocês correm para lá, eu lhes dou cobertura, entendido?

- Entendido! – confirmaram as duas.

- Tudo bem... – Sado se prepara para atacar – El Directo!

O raio disparado pelo garoto é anulado antes de chegar ao arrankar, mas Hitsugaya aproveita a distração para atacá-lo:

- Sennen Hyourou! – grita o jovem capitão. Paredes de gelo aprisionam Wonderweiss. Rukia e Hinamori aproveitam a chance e correm em direção à escada indicada por Ashido, mas antes que pudessem chegar, Wonderweiss quebra as paredes de gelo e chega à escada antes delas usando o sonido.

- Lamento, mas não posso deixar que... – Ashido o ataca antes que tivesse chance de completar a frase.

- Expulse! – grita enquanto cruzavam espadas. A lâmina da zanpakutou de Ashido volta a ficar vermelha e afasta Wonderweiss, mas dessa vez prevenido, o arrankar não foi arremessado, entretanto, o golpe de Ashido abriu espaço para que Rukia e Hinamori subissem o primeiro lance de escadas.

---------------------------------------------

Crayagon, ainda no ar, se prepara para disparar o cero em Renji e Komamura

- Hikotsu Taihou! – o raio da Zabimaru se choca com o cero do dragão gerando uma explosão no ar.

- Ataque! – grita Komamura e seu samurai acerta um golpe em cheio nas costas de Crayagon. O monstro se irrita e empurra o atacante com as patas dianteiras levando-o ao chão. O barulho provocado pela queda do gigantesco samurai foi tão alto que pode ser ouvido do hall de entrada do castelo. O dragão agora pisava com violência sobre o samurai caído com as quatro patas.

Renji tenta pará-lo fazendo que sua Zabimaru se enrolasse numa das patas traseiras do dragão, mas ele consegue facilmente escapar do golpe.

- Droga... ele é muito forte... – diz ao recolher sua zanpakutou

- Abarai, acho que tenho uma idéia para detê-lo...

---------------------------------------------

- Tenho que admitir, você tem uma força considerável – diz Munhoz ao defender uma sequência de golpes de Ikkaku, que já estava bastante ferido - mas apenas isso não bastará! Seu poder não é nada perto do meu! – o arrankar raspa rapidamente suas lâminas uma na outra gerando um raio de energia que arremessa Ikkaku em uma rocha.

- Você fala muito enquanto luta! – responde o shinigami ao se levantar. Munhoz se aproxima com o sonido e ataca com as duas lâminas. Ikkaku defende com sua zanpakutou. O arrankar retira apenas um de seus braços-lâminas da zanpakutou de Ikkaku e ataca com ele – Divida!

A lança de Ikkaku dobra ao meio, uma metade continua segurando a lâmina do arrankar e a outra faz um corte em seu peito. Apesar do golpe do shinigami, o arrankar conseguiu concluir seu ataque fazendo um profundo corte no peito de seu oponente.

- Você tem bons reflexos, mas isso não irá te salvar!

- Cale-se! – Ikkaku consegue afastar o arrankar com um chute seguido por um ataque da zanpakutou – Eu não queria fazer isso para não perder a diversão da luta, mas... Bankai! Ryuumon Houzukimaru!

- Bankai? Se você tinha bankai, por que não usou logo?

- Já falei! É pra não tirar toda a diversão da luta! – Ikkaku avança em direção ao arrankar e o ataca com seus dois machados que são bloqueados pelas lâminas do oponente.

"Droga! A força física dele aumentou muito! Desse jeito vou acabar sendo derrotado!" O arrankar sai voando e começa a concentrar um cero em sua boca.

- Muito lento! – o shinigami salta logo após o cero e alcança o arrankar

- O que!?

Ikkaku acertou um golpe com o machado direito no arrankar arremessando-o ao chão. Imediatamente, o shinigami caiu sobre ele golpeando-o com os dois machados ao mesmo tempo.

- Então... eu disse que usar bankai iria acabar com a diversão da luta... – diz enquanto o arrankar começava a se desfazer.

---------------------------------------------

- Tenho que admitir, suas penas são realmente muito bonitas, apesar de achar que ficariam melhores se fossem verdes.... – diz Yumichika admirando a Ressurección da arrankar

- Obrigado pelo elogio, mas isso não fará com que eu pegue leve... – responde Agostina.

- Isso não importa, nós do 11º esquadrão não temos medo de nenhum oponente... quanto mais fortes, melhor! – diz Yumichika posicionando sua zanpakutou para atacar

"Affe, a mesma baboseira de sempre... " pensou Matsumoto, também empunhando sua zanpakutou.

- Já que pensa assim, ótimo!Olhe atentamente para as minhas belas penas, pois será a última coisa que irá ver! – a arrankar voa em direção aos dois shinigamis que assumem uma posição defensiva – Brilho do Sol de Ouro! – As penas da cauda da arrankar começam a emitir uma intensa luz dourada, com o brilho equivalente ao de dezenas de sóis.

- Que droga, não estou vendo nada! – reclama Yumichika

- Eu também não consigo enxergar! – diz Matsumoto

A arrankar então ataca os dois shinigamis pelas costas causando cortes profundos.

- Essa é a minha habilidade especial! O brilho intenso das minhas penas queima a retina deixando meus oponentes cegos! O brilho é tão intenso que mesmo se oponente fechar os olhos, ainda assim ficará cego! – com um sonido, Agostina se aproxima das costas de Matsumoto e puxa seu cabelo – Seu cabelo é muito bonito, shinigami, é muito parecido com o meu!

Matsumoto se vira e tenta acertar a arrankar, que desvia do golpe.

- Quase me acertou, pena que não é rápida o bastante... bom, chega de brincadeira.

A cauda da arrankar se abre novamente e agora vários pontos começam a emitir um brilho vermelho.

- Yumichika... – chama Matsumoto em voz baixa

- Entendi...

A arrankar dispara o cero e os dois shinigamis desviam saltando para direções opostas.

- Rosne, Haineko! – a nuvem de cinzas destrói parte das penas da arrankar

- Divida-se e enlouqueça! Ruriiru Kujaku! – as lâminas da zanpakutou de Yumichika se transformam em vinhas de planta que agarram Agostina – te peguei! – diz com um sorriso no rosto – essas vinhas sugarão todo o seu poder espiritual, até que não reste mais nada!

- Não pode ser... como?

- ... como conseguimos te ver? Simples, não te vimos, apenas sentimos sua energia espiritual – responde Matsumoto

- Mas eu...?

- ... mas você estava escondendo sua energia espiritual, então só pudemos te localizar quando disparou o cero, simplesmente seguimos o caminho inverso ao feito pelo seu ataque – concluiu Matsumoto sorrindo – você poderia ter ganho a luta se continuasse atacando de forma silenciosa, mas teve pressa em usar o Cero, por isso perdeu!

- E adivinha? Minha Ruriiru Kujaku, ao mesmo tempo em que suga a sua energia espiritual, também cura os meus danos! Já estou enxergando perfeitamente! – gaba-se Yumichika – e agora você não está nada bonita...

- Pois é, eu não infelizmente não me curo tão facilmente... – diz Matsumoto com inveja.

- Que bom que minha zanpakutou pode me curar, afinal... sou muito bonito para ficar cego!

"E eu sou feia por acaso?" pensou Matsumoto.

- Então, terei que te cegar novamente! – as penas que sobraram da arrankar começam a brilhar, mas a nuvem de cinzas controlada por Matsmuto destrói o restante das penas antes que o ataque fosse concluído – Que droga! Você também recuperou a visão?

- Não, mas segui o seu poder espiritual que está sendo sugado pela Ruriiru Kujaku para te achar! Agora acabou! - A nuvem de cinzas volta para Matsumoto regenerando a lâmina de sua zanpakutou, a shinigami usa um shunpou para aparecer próxima a sua oponente e acerta um golpe de espada em cheio em seu rosto, derrotando-a – Yumichika,você possui bankai?!?

- Não, essa é a liberação verdadeira da minha zanpakutou, eu nunca uso a liberação completa por ser contra o estilo do 11º esquadrão, usar uma zanpakutou do tipo Kidou... Só a utilizei porque estamos lutando num lugar afastado, e também porque não queria ficar cego... – responde o shinigami.

- Tá... – Matsumoto senta no chão e começa a chorar – isso me lembra que ainda estou cega!!!

---------------------------------------------

- Abarai, acho que tenho uma idéia para detê-lo... – diz o capitão Komamura enquanto Crayagon continuava a pisotear seu samurai

- Estou ouvindo...

- A sua Zabimaru pode me erguer até o rosto do dragão?

- Acho que sim, mas...

- Então vamos tentar! – Komamura salta sobre a cabeça da Zabimaru que o leva até o pescoço do dragão – Isso! – Komamura salta e sobe até a cabeça de Crayagon

- Capitão Komamura... espero que saiba o que está fazendo...

Komamura fura um dos olhos do dragão com sua zanpakutou, fazendo com que ele solte um forte rugido de dor e balance a cabeça desesperadamente, tentando arremessar o shinigami que faz o possível para se equilibrar.

- Agora, Kokujou Tengen Myouou! Ataque! – o samurai se levanta e acerta um golpe de espada no pescoço de Crayagon, Komamura aproveita e perfura o outro olho do dragão, que novamente mexe a cabeça com violência, conseguindo arremessar Komamura longe.

- Komamura-taichou! – Renji lança Zabimaru que consegue pegar o capitão ainda no ar e colocá-lo em segurança no chão

- Bom trabalho, Abarai!

O dragão agora se desespera e começa a disparar o cero em várias direções.

- A pele desse monstro é praticamente impenetrável, seus olhos e sua boca são os únicos pontos vulneráveis – explica Komamura – se você puder segurar a cabeça dele por alguns segundos, posso destruí-lo com um golpe certeiro.

- Ok, eu posso fazer isso! Vamos, Zabimaru! – a serpente se enrola sobre a o abdômen do dragão, Renji salta sobre sua zanpakutou e a recolhe, sendo levado até as costas do dragão, que continuava se mexendo violentamente – Estou pronto, Komamura-taichou! – Renji lança novamente Zabimaru, mas dessa vez fazendo com que ela prenda a cabeça de Crayagon.

- Ótimo! – "agora é só esperar o momento ideal"- Agora! – Quando o dragão ia disparar o cero, Komamura fura o ar com sua espada, seu samurai o imita e atravessa a cabeça do dragão, destruindo-o.

- Golpe brilhante, capitão! – elogia Renji ao voltar ao chão.

- Obrigado, mas não poderia usá-lo se você não tivesse imobilizado ele antes. Agora vamos voltar, talvez estejam precisando de ajuda dentro do palácio...

- Certo!

---------------------------------------------

Dentro do hall de entrada do palácio, continuava a batalha contra Wonderweiss. Hitsugaya avança contra o arrankar que consegue esquivar de seu golpe, mas é preso logo após pelo Kidou de isane

- "A carruagem do trovão; A ponte da roda que gira com luz, divida em seis caminhos!" Bakudou nº61, Rikujoukourou! – os seis bastões de luz criados pela técnica da tenente do 4º esquadrão prendem Wonderweiss

- Que droga...

- Esse é o seu fim, arrankar! – grita Ashido ao correr em direção ao seu oponente. Incapaz de se esquivar, Wonderweiss dispara um cero pela boca. Ashido se esquiva do golpe e continua avançando, mas, sem perceber, Wonderweiss faz seu cero fazer uma curva, voltando e atingindo o shinigami

- Está surpreso? – diz Wonderweiss

- Que droga... nunca vi um cero que muda de direção... – diz Ashido enquanto se levantava

- Eu posso redirecionar o cero graças a minha capacidade de manipular com precisão energia espiritual!

- Quero ver você se esquivar ou anular esse golpe agora! – Sado aproveitou enquanto Wonderweiss atacava Ashido para se aproximar dele pela lateral – "Brazo Isquierda del Diablo"! "La Muerte!"

O golpe do garoto arremessa o arrankar na parede e o fere gravemente. Wonderweiss se levanta com dificuldade.

- Vocês realmente me deram trabalho... comemorem shinigamis... – diz batendo palmas – porque a sorte de vocês acabou – pega a espada que estava caída no chão e a quebra com as mão – Confunda e envenene, Anisoptera Asesina*[5]!

Ocorre uma explosão de luz roxa onde estava o arrankar, o que arremessa Sado para longe. O corpo de Wonderweiss não mudou muito, tinha ganhado quatro asas transparentes e finas nas costas e uma cauda violeta que acabava em um ferrão.

- Agora, vamos lutar pra valer, shinigamis! – Wonderweiss concentra em suas duas mãos raios que dão origem a bolas de energia da cor violeta. Com o sonido, se aproxima de Isane – isso é por aquele kidou! - E a atinge com um dos golpes, provocando uma explosão que arremessa a shinigami, deixando-a inconsciente.

- Expulse! – a lâmina da zanpakutou de Ashido volta a apresentar o brilho vermelho, o shinigami ataca Wonderweiss, mas esse pára sua zanpakutou com a outra mão em que havia concentrado uma bola de energia – o que? Não foi repelido!

- É simples, concentrando os raios na minha mão, eu crio um campo de kidou semelhante ao seu , anulando-o! – Wonderweiss concentra novamente raios na outra mão e atinge em cheio o estômago de Ashido, que cai no chão – e agora, o que vai fazer, shinigami?

- Eu sei que é arriscado... desculpem-me, Sado, Hitsugaya, Isane... - Ashido se levanta e empunha a zanpakutou – mas não posso permitir que esse arrankar continue vivo! - com um movimento de espada, Ashido empurra Sado, Hitsugaya e Isane para fora do Palácio.

- Do que está falando? – Wonderweiss ri debochadamente.

- Wonderweiss, irei te deter a qualquer custo! Bankai!

---------------------------------------------

Fim do capítulo 10

---------------------------------------------

_Notas:_

_* Akai Shinkyou = espelho divino vermelho em japonês _

_*[2] Guarda-mão é a parte de uma espada que fica entre o cabo e a lâmina (imagem: __.org/wiki/Ficheiro:Sword_parts___)_

_*[3] mantis religiosa= louva-deus em espanhol_

_*[4]Pavo real = pavão em espanhol_

_*[5] Anisoptera Asesina = libélula assassina em espanhol (Anisoptera é um termo mais técnico, o nome mais comum libélula se escreve como em português). Me inspirei nessa foto para a liberação de Wonderweiss: __.org/wiki/Ficheiro:Dragon_fly_.jpg_


	11. O salão dos espelhos

**Capítulo 11: O Salão dos espelhos**

- Hadou nº31, Shakkahou!

Hisagi, do topo de um prédio, dispara seu kidou. A bola de fogo atinge o rosto de um gillian e em seguida o shinigami salta e o destrói com sua zanpakutou.

- É, parece que esses foram os dois últimos, Iba-san! – disse para o tenente do 7º esquadrão, que acabava de destruir outro gillian.

- Foram os últimos... Agora vamos voltar para ajudarmos os outros!

- Certo!

Ao chegarem ao campo de treinamento em baixo da Loja Urahara, os dois shinigamis encontraram a capitã do 4º esquadrão pronta para entrar na Garganta.

- Espere, Unohana-taichou! – gritou Iba Tetsuzaemon.

- Já derrotamos todos os gillians e os demais hollows que apareceram! – disse Hisagi Shuhei

- Ótimo! Kurosaki Isshin já está fora de perigo, podemos ir – disse Unohana com a mesma voz calma e serena de sempre

- Eu também irei dessa vez! – afirmou Urahara – Tessai abrirá a Garganta para voltarmos.

- Sim, gerente! – confirmou o grandalhão

- Certo, vamos indo então...

---------------------------------------------

- Expulse! – a lâmina da zanpakutou de Ashido volta a apresentar o brilho vermelho, o shinigami ataca Wonderweiss, mas esse pára sua zanpakutou com a outra mão em que havia concentrado uma bola de energia – o que? Não foi repelido!

- É simples, concentrando os raios na minha mão, eu crio um campo de kidou semelhante ao seu, anulando-o! – Wonderweiss concentra novamente raios na outra mão e atinge em cheio o estômago de Ashido, que cai no chão – e agora, o que vai fazer, shinigami?

- Eu sei que é arriscado... desculpem-me, Sado, Hitsugaya, Isane... - Ashido se levanta e empunha a zanpakutou – mas não posso permitir que esse arrankar continue vivo! - com um movimento de espada, Ashido empurra Sado, Hitsugaya e Isane para fora do Palácio.

- Do que está falando? – Wonderweiss ri debochadamente

- Wonderweiss, vou te deter a todo custo! – Ashido posiciona a zanpakutou em frente ao rosto e sua lâmina começa a brilhar intensamente – Bankai! Shinkyou Kondou*!

- O que...? – O chão, o teto e as paredes do hall de entrada do castelo começaram a emitir o mesmo brilho vermelho da zanpakutou de Ashido

- Esse é o meu bankai, Shinkyou Kondou – explica o capitão – ele envolve todo o ambiente com um campo de força que repele completamente qualquer forma de energia espiritual. Uma vez que o campo de força é criado, ninguém consegue entrar nem sair dele até que a luta acabe.

- Humpf... isso quer dizer que você também está preso aqui... você é louco por querer me enfrentar sozinho, ainda mais com uma técnica que posso anular facilmente...

- Se realmente pensa assim, por que não tenta anulá-lo? – desafia o shinigami

- Pois é exatamente o que farei! – Wonderweiss concentra uma bola de energia em sua mão direita e acerta um soco em uma das paredes, mas seu ataque é repelido – Droga...

- Como estava dizendo, o Shinkyou Kondou não só atinge uma área muito maior que o Akai Shinkyou, mas também gera uma repulsão muito mais intensa.

- Bom, então... acho que o único jeito de sair daqui... é matando você! – Wonderweiss novamente concentra uma bola de energia em cada mão e voa em direção a Ashido.

---------------------------------------------

- El Directo!

- Hikotsu Taihou!

Sado e Renji tentam atravessar a barreira de Ashido para voltar ao castelo, mas seus ataques também são repelidos.

- Não adianta... – diz Hitsugaya sério – pelo visto só poderemos entrar quando a luta deles terminar...

- Talvez possamos achar outra entrada... – sugere Renji

- Não, o campo criado por Ashido esta envolvendo todo o hall, não há como entrarmos... – afirma Komamura – pelo visto tudo o que podemos fazer agora é esperar...

- Espero que o capitão Ashido saiba o que está fazendo... – comenta Renji e Sado concorda com a cabeça.

---------------------------------------------

- Bom, então... acho que o único jeito de sair daqui... é matando você! – Wonderweiss novamente concentra uma bola de energia em cada mão e voa em direção a Ashido.

Com um único movimento de espada, o shinigami faz crescer uma barreira vermelha em sua frente, que bloqueia o arrankar.

- Que droga...

- Eu posso controlar facilmente o chão e as paredes do Shinkyou Kondou com minha zanpakutou – Ashido faz alguns movimentos com sua zanpakutou e as paredes se distorcem em formas de lanças na direção de Wonderweiss como se copiassem os movimentos do shinigami.

- Seu bankai realmente é impressionante, shinigami... mas parece que todo esse poder tem um preço, não é? – acrescenta ao ver que Ashido estava exausto após usar o bankai por tão pouco tempo – por quanto tempo mais será que você agüenta?

- Agüento mais tempo do que preciso para acabar com você! – corre em direção ao arrankar e acerta um corte horizontal em seu peito com a zanpakutou, mas Wonderweiss contra-ataca com uma bola de energia que arremessa Ashido longe.

- Suas palavras são muito fortes, para alguém que mal pode parar em pé... – diz ao ver o shinigami se levantando com dificuldade.

- Cale-se! – Ashido ergue rapidamente a zanpakutou fazendo surgir uma parede bem onde o arrankar estava, mas esse se esquiva usando o sonido.

"Aquela parede poderia ter me partido ao meio, tenho que ter mais cuidado!" Pensa o arrankar enquanto desvia novamente do mesmo ataque.

- Vamos ver por quanto tempo consegue desviar! – desafia Ashido fazendo crescer pela terceira vez a barreira enquanto os dois lutadores começavam a ficar exaustos devido às forças repulsivas que sofriam de todos os lados.

"Parece que não terei outro jeito!"

- Sonido Abrumadora*[2]! – Após desviar pela quarta vez da barreira, Wonderweiss pára e começa a bater suas asas velozmente, criando um som extremamente agudo que faz Ashido cair de joelhos

"Que ataque é esse? Parece que minha cabeça vai explodir!"

- Essa é minha técnica especial, o som provocado pelas minhas asas tem intensidade e freqüência tão elevadas que confunde completamente o adversário, deixando-o incapacitado de lutar, mas... nem sei por que estou falando isso, já que você não deve estar conseguindo me ouvir mesmo... – o arrankar concentra outra bola de energia em suas mão, desaparece e reaparece atrás do shinigami, acertando-o em cheio nas costas

- Maldito... – Ashido tenta se levantar, mas Wonderweiss o acerta com um chute

- Sabe, foi divertido... mas já está na hora de acabar com essa luta! – Wonderweiss começa a concentrar o Cero

- Bakudou nº4, Hainawa! – uma corda de energia sai das mãos de Ashido e amarra os braços e as asas de seu oponente.

- Tolo, não acha que um kidou fraco desses poderá me segurar, acha?

- "A carruagem do trovão; A ponte da roda que gira com luz, divida em seis caminhos!" Bakudou nº61, Rikujoukourou! – as seis barras de energia prendem Wonderweiss imobilizando-o.

- Droga! Não posso me mexer!

- Quer saber em que momento você perdeu essa luta? – diz Ashido ofegante.

- Do que está falando?

- O primeiro bakudou não era para te imobilizar, era apenas para parar suas asas por tempo suficiente para que pudesse recitar o encantamento do segundo, se você não estivesse tão confiante quanto a sua técnica, teria percebido isso e escapado.

"Que droga! Não posso ser derrotado por alguém assim!"

- Essa luta ainda não acabou! – Wonderweiss dispara o cero em Ashido, mas o capitão se esquiva com um shunpou

- Está errado, já acabou! – Ashido ergue sua zanpakutou fazendo surgir novamente a barreira vermelha que parte seu oponente no meio.

Logo após vencer a luta, o capitão desmaia e todo o hall de entrada do palácio volta ao normal.

- Capitão Ashido, você está bem? – diz Renji ao entrar correndo seguido por Sado, Hitsugaya e Ikkaku. Mais atrás, vinha Komamura carregando Isane ainda desacordada.

- Cuidado! – gritou Hitsugaya ao ver que o teto estava começando a desabar devido à luta que acabara de ocorrer – vamos voltar, alcançaremos Kurosaki por outro caminho!

- Certo... – disse Sado ao carregar Ashido nas costas.

Todos correram para a saída enquanto o teto começava a desabar, Renji ainda tentou alcançar a escada que Rukia e Hinamori haviam subido, mas um desmoronamento bloqueou seu caminho fazendo com que o tenente também recuasse.

- Bom, temos que pensar em uma nova estratégia, posso sobrevoar o castelo e ver se localizo outro caminho – sugeriu Hitsugaya após saírem. Nesse instante, os shinigamis avistam vários raios vermelhos no céu, vindos de várias direções

- Parece que teremos mais problemas... – diz Renji ao avistar pelo menos mais uma centena de gillians se aproximando por todos os lados enquanto no céu apareciam vários hollows inferiores

- Sado, proteja Ashido e Isane, nós quatro iremos lutar contra os gillians! – diz Hitsugaya enquanto Renji, Ikkaku e Komamura se posicionam para começar o contra-ataque.

---------------------------------------------

"Ichigo, já posso sentir seu poder espiritual, logo chegarei para te ajudar, por favor, agüente firme!"

Rukia e Hinamori ainda estavam subindo a longa escadaria que leva ao topo da torre onde o Shinigami de Karakura enfrenta o Vasto Lord.

- Rukia, espere! – grita Hinamori ao ver a amiga subir um grande lance de degraus com um shunpou.

-------------------------------------------------

- Pelo jeito você já está no limite de sua força, shinigami... – diz o Vasto Lord ao ver Ichigo ofegar depois de mais um Getsuga Tenshou que não deixou nenhuma cicatriz em seu oponente.

- Cale-se, idiota, eu não irei desistir... você vai pagar por ter raptado a minha irmã! – se prepara para mais um golpe – Getsuga Tenshou!

O ataque corta o braço e a perna direita do Vasto Lord.

- Já disse que isso não vai adiantar... – os membros amputados dirigem-se para suas posições e o Vasto Lord começa a se regenerar como se uma linha invisível costurasse seu braço e sua perna, mas Ichigo corta os mesmos membros com a zanpakutou antes que a regeneração se completasse – o que está fazendo? – Ichigo concentra uma bola de energia vermelha na mão e mira onde estavam o braço e a perna do inimigo

- Cero! – o raio vermelho desintegra completamente os dois membros – Então, acho que você não poderá colocá-los no lugar agora!

- Tolo, achou que simplesmente destruindo meu braço e minha perna você conseguiria alguma vantagem? – um novo braço e uma nova perna começam a nascer no lugar dos que foram destruídos.

"Não pode ser, esse cara é... ele é realmente imortal?"

- Pelo jeito você só percebeu agora com quem está lidando... – o vasto lord em um piscar de olhos aparece em frente ao vaizard que já estava com a máscara de hollow completamente destruída e o arremessa longe com um soco usando o braço esquerdo – eu vou lhe mostrar agora o que é um cero de verdade...

Ichigo é erguido pelo pescoço enquanto seu oponente começava a concentrar uma esfera de energia negra em sua mão direita, que já estava completamente regenerada:

- Creio que esse golpe seja parecido com o seu, não? Cero Oscuras!

- Bakudou nº61, Rikujoukourou!

- O que...? – os seis bastões de luz prender o Vasto Lord, impedindo que concluísse o ataque.

- Rukia!

A pequena shinigami alcança Ichigo com um shunpou e corta o braço direito do vasto lord com a zanpakutou anulando completamente seu cero negro.

- Segunda Dança, Hakuren! – a onda de gelo congela o Vasto Lord e Rukia se vira para Ichigo

- Ichigo...

- Rukia... onde você... – começou a falar o shinigami, mas foi interrompido

- Me desculpe Ichigo... – diz olhando para o chão – se eu estivesse lá, poderia ter ajudado a evitar isso tudo...

- Não precisa se preocupar, vai ficar tudo bem... – os dois se olham nos olhos e o vaizard continua a falar – obrigado por... Rukia, cuidado! – Ichigo empurra a amiga para o lado e cai no chão após ser atingido em cheio pelo cero do Vasto Lord que acabava de escapar do gelo.

- Ichigo! – Rukia tenta reanimar o ruivo.

- Idiota, achou que uma simples combinação de golpes iria me matar?

- Estale, Tobiume! – a bola de fogo disparada pela zanpakutou o acerta pelas costas

- Ótimo, mais uma... – diz sorrindo – isso está ficando cada vez mais interessante... – o vasto lord contrai seus músculos e por todo o seu corpo começam a surgir grandes espinhos de ossos semelhantes à lança do seu braço direito. Seus braços se tornam maiores e mais grossos e sua voz fica ainda mais grave.

- A reiatsu dele... está subindo assustadoramente... – surpreende-se Rukia

- O que é isso? – assusta-se Hinamori ao ver o oponente se transformar

- O que foi, shinigami? Meu poder verdadeiro poder espiritual te assusta? – diz ao se virar para Hinamori que assume uma posição defensiva.

- "Grande Rei, Ele que é coroado, veste uma máscara de carne e sangue, e possui dez mil asas, crave uma lótus gêmea em uma parede de pálidas chamas azuis, e espere as labaredas alcançarem os paraísos distantes." Hadou nº73, Souren Soukatsui! – As duas bolas de fogo azul disparadas por Rukia atingem em cheio o Vasto Lord, mas esse nem se move.

- Vai pagar por isso, shinigami! – acerta um golpe em Rukia que tenta desviar, mas acaba sofrendo vários cortes devido aos espinhos do oponente.

- Que droga... – diz ao tentar limpar o sangue do rosto – como podemos vencê-lo?

- Rukia, Hinamori, acho que posso derrotá-lo, mas preciso que o imobilizem! – grita Ichigo se apoiando com certa dificuldade na parede para se levantar

- Ok... – concorda Hinamori sem entender

- Ichigo, você não vai...

- Não temos outra escolha! – Rukia fica visivelmente assustada após ouvir essa resposta – O único jeito é destruí-lo com um golpe, mas preciso que confiem em mim!

- Certo... tome cuidado... – Ichigo passa a mão sobre o rosto regenerando mais uma vez a máscara de hollow.

- Acha que pode me derrotar? Nenhum de seus golpes pode me ferir! – o vasto lord parte em direção ao shinigami, Rukia e Hinamori empunham suas zanpakutous.

---------------------------------------------

Fim do capítulo 11

---------------------------------------------

_Notas:_

_* Shinkyou Kondou = santuário dos espelhos em japonês_

_*[2] Sonido Abrumadora = som esmagador em espanhol_


	12. O Amargo Preço da Vitória

**Capítulo 12: O amargo preço da vitória**

- Que droga, não pára de aparecer hollows... – Yumichika e Matsumoto ainda estavam no local onde derrotaram Agostina e agora estavam cercados por hollows

- Rosne, Haineko! – a nuvem de cinzas destrói os hollows que estavam na frente da shinigami, mas também atinge de raspão Yumichika

- Ei, cuidado aonde mira isso!

- Desculpe, é difícil lutar quando não se pode enxergar, e não posso nem identificar os hollows direito pela reiatsu porque têm muitos deles aqui! – irrita-se a tenente do 10º esquadrão

- Matsumoto, atrás de você! – grita Yumichika ao ver um enorme hollow em formato de centopéia sair do chão bem atrás da shinigami.

Matsumoto tenta desviar a nuvem de cinzas para a direção do hollow, mas ele é destruído antes.

- Rangiku, você está bem?

- Tudo bem, Hisagi, tirando o fato de que estou cega!

- Cega? Mas como isso aconteceu? – perguntou o tenente do 9º esquadrão.

- Foi na luta contra uma arrankar...

- Quando vocês vieram para cá? – pergunta Yumichika para Hisagi.

- Chegamos ao Hueco Mundo faz pouco tempo, Iba-san, Urahara e a capitã Unohana devem estar chegando ao palácio agora, no caminho, sentimos o poder espiritual de vocês e decidi fazer um pequeno desvio para ver se precisavam de ajuda.

- Ótimo, mas eu podia ter derrotado todos eles sozinho... – reclama Yumichika

- Sei... – disseram Matsumoto e Hisagi

---------------------------------------

O Vasto Lord estava prestes a usar o mais poderoso de todos os ceros, o Cero Oscuras, em Ichigo quando Kuchiki Rukia e Hinamori Momo aparecem para ajudá-lo. Rukia corta o braço com o qual o Vasto Lord estava concentrando o Cero anulando o golpe e o prende em uma torre de gelo usando o segundo ataque de sua zanpakutou, Hakuren. Entretanto, seu oponente escapa do gelo e a ataca quando estava desprevenida usando um cero. Ichigo empurra a shinigami e toma o golpe em seu lugar. Mesmo em péssimo estado, o vaizard acredita ter um plano para finalizar a luta:

– O único jeito é destruí-lo com um golpe, mas preciso que confiem em mim! – diz Ichigo – só possuo uma técnica com poder suficiente para isso...

- Ichigo! Você tem certeza que esse é o único jeito? – pergunta Rukia assustada.

- Infelizmente sim, já tentei todas as outras possibilidades, mas nada adiantou... Devo Pará-lo agora, antes que pessoas inocentes morram... – diz olhando para Yuzu – Além dos mais, já se passaram dois anos, acho que posso controlá-lo agora...

- Certo... mas tome cuidado... – responde Rukia. Ichigo passa a mão sobre o rosto regenerando mais uma vez a máscara de hollow.

- Se "algo" sair errado, me ataque com toda a sua força! – Rukia não responde.

- Acha que pode me derrotar? Nenhum de seus golpes pode me ferir! – o vasto lord parte em direção ao shinigami, Rukia e Hinamori empunham suas zanpakutous.

Ichigo começa a concentrar em uma de suas mãos uma bola de energia negra enquanto com a outra segurava a zanpakutou.

"O que? Esse vaizard pretende usar o Cero Oscuras enquanto mal consegue parar de pé? "

- Segunda dança, Hakuren! – a onda de gelo passa entre Ichigo e o Vasto Lord, impedindo o ataque deste – nós seremos suas oponentes agora!

- Estale! – Hinamori dispara uma seqüência de bolas de fogo que obrigam o Vasto Lord a se distanciar de Ichigo enquanto tentava esquivar.

"Ótimo, conseguimos a atenção dele, agora só temos que imobilizá-lo!" Pensou Rukia.

O Vasto Lord tenta atacar Rukia, mas a shinigami se defende com a zanpakutou.

- Acha que poderão me parar? – diz o Vasto Lord.

- Não só podemos como vamos fazê-lo!

- Estale, Tobiume!

Hinamori atinge as costas do Vasto Lord com uma gigantesca bola de fogo e Rukia aproveita para escapar e usar um kidou para prendê-lo.

- "Desintegra-te, Cão Negro de Rondanini. Olha sobre ti e queima! Devora tua própria garganta!" Bakudou nº9, Geki! – a técnica usada por Rukia consegue parar o vasto lord por tempo suficiente para que Hinamori pudesse atingi-lo com a zanpakutou.

- Droga! Eu vou matar vocês duas!

Rukia, com o shunpou, se aproxima do inimigo.

- Primeira dança, Tsukishiro! – a torre de gelo aprisiona o Vasto Lord no exato momento em que Ichigo acabava de concentrar o mais poderoso dos Ceros.

- Rukia, Hinamori, peguem Yuzu e Yoruichi e protejam-se!

Usando o shunpou, Rukia carrega Yuzu para um canto afastado da sala e Hinamori faz o mesmo com Yoruichi, enquanto isso, o Vasto Lord tentava se livrar da coluna de gelo.

- Bakudou nº 39, Enkousen! – gritam as duas shinigamis ao mesmo fazendo aparecer dois escudos circulares ao redor delas.

O Vasto Lord consegue escapar da coluna de gelo, mas imediatamente Ichigo, que agora usava as duas mãos para conter a esfera de energia negra, aparece em frente a seu oponente usando um shunpou e dispara seu golpe.

- Cero Oscuras!

O raio negro rapidamente cobre todo o corpo do Vasto Lord e se propaga pelo salão destruindo as paredes e o teto. Rukia e Hinamori se concentravam para manterem seus escudos de kidou.

Rapidamente, o corpo do Vasto Lord é engolido pela escuridão e se desintegra, não restando nenhuma célula viva que pudesse regenerá-lo. Por fim, após um instante de tempo tão curto quanto levou para cobrir todo o aposento, a escuridão desapareceu. As duas shinigamis desfizeram os escudos de kidou e puderam admirar entre as densas nuvens de poeira, a lua brilhando em meio à eterna noite do Hueco Mundo.

- Ichigo...

O vaizard, agora com quase toda a máscara destruída, ainda estava parado ofegando com os dois braços esticados a frente do corpo, na mesma posição que disparou o golpe.

- Rukia... – tentou falar algo mais, mas não conseguiu, sua visão saiu de foco, piscou os olhos e caiu no chão.

- Ichigo! – ao ver o garoto desmaiar e sentir sua reiatsu desaparecendo, Rukia corre aflita em sua direção com lágrimas nos olhos – Por favor, não...

Hinamori observava a cena sem saber o que fazer. Quando Rukia se aproxima do corpo caído no chão, pára de correr e se sente aliviada ao ver o braço do garoto se mexendo.

- Ichigo... – com certa dificuldade, o garoto tentava se levantar, Rukia se abaixa para ajudá-lo - que bom que você não está... – a garota para de falar após sentir uma dor indescritível no estômago, seu coração começa a bater em ritmo acelerado, seus olhos ficaram imediatamente pálidos e ela tosse um pouco de sangue – Ichigo, por que...?

- Desculpe, mas o inútil do Ichigo não está mais aqui! – responde rindo o garoto enquanto retirava com violência a Zangetsu da barriga da pequena shinigami.

- Ichigo, lute... – diz Rukia antes de cair desacordada.

- O que você fez? Por que a atacou? – Hinamori corre em direção a Ichigo pronta para atacá-lo

- Por que...? – Ichigo se levanta rapidamente e limpa o sangue na lâmina de sua zanpakutou com a mão, sua máscara de hollow estava crescendo e já cobria parte de seu pescoço e do seu peito – Porque ela estava no meu caminho!

- Estale, Tobiume! – Ichigo desvia do ataque com um shunpou e ataca Hinamori pelas costas. Mesmo recebendo um golpe violento, a shinigami se vira e tenta atacar com sua zanpakutou.

- Seus ataques são muito fracos e previsíveis! – diz rindo ao parar o ataque de Tobiume com sua mão – em uma luta, não adianta atacar se não quer matar seu adversário! Getsuga Tenshou!

Hinamori também cai após ser atingida pelo Getsuga Tenshou a uma distância tão curta.

- Aquele idiota do Ichigo me manteve preso por muito tempo, agora vou tirar tudo o que importa para ele! – diz enquanto se dirigia aos corpos de Yuzu e Yoruichi com a Zangetsu em mãos – Assim, ele não terá mais pelo que lutar e eu prevalecerei!

Tomado pelo hollow, Ichigo ergue a Zangetsu para atacar sua irmã inconsciente, mas é surpreendido pela voz de uma mulher:

- Pare, Kurosaki!

- Hã? Quem disse...

- Hadou nº88, Hiriougeki Zoku Shinten Raihou! – Um poderoso raio de energia espiritual atinge o vaizard arremessando-o para longe.

- Que droga! Quem é você? – diz com a mão sobre o peito queimado pela técnica.

- Eu sou Unohana Retsu, Capitã do 4º esquadrão do Gotei 13. – apresenta-se com neutralidade.

- Capitã, é? Isso vai ser interessante...

Ichigo salta em direção a Unohana com a Zangetsu em mãos, mas sua zanpakutou é bloqueada pela de Urahara Kisuke.

- Kurosaki, lute contra ele, sei que pode detê-lo! – diz Urahara.

- Não adianta, ele não pode te ouvir!

O hollow força ainda mais sua zanpakutou contra a de Urahara, obrigando-o a recuar.

- Acorde, Benihime! Cante! – Urahara libera sua zanpakutou e dispara um raio de energia vermelha.

- Getsuga Tenshou! – o golpe de Ichigo atravessa o de Urahara como se não houvesse nada em seu caminho. O vendedor salta para desviar do Getsuga negro, mas é atingido de raspão.

- Hadou nº63, Raikouhou!

Os raios gerados pelo kidou de Unohana atingem Ichigo de surpresa.

- Droga... – diz ao se levantar.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, você está fora de controle e machucando pessoas inocentes, terei que te deter.

- Me deter? Isso eu quero ver! – Ichigo usa um shunpou e ataca Unohana, mas a capitã se defende com a própria zanpakutou.

- Hadou nº1, Shou! – grita Unohana, mas seu kidou não surtiu efeito sobre o seu oponente.

- Uma técnica fraca dessas não fará nada contra mim!

Unohana usa um shunpou para trás e Ichigo a acompanha também usando o shunpou.

"Ele é muito rápido!" Observou a capitã do quarto esquadrão ao ver que não conseguiria escapar das investidas do vaizard. Ichigo concentra dispara um cero contra Unohana que, apesar de ter sido atingida em cheio, agüentou o golpe sem cair.

- Vejo que é capaz de resistir ao meu cero normal, mas vamos ver o que acha disso! – Ichigo concentra mais uma vez o Cero Oscuras.

"Tenho que detê-lo! Se disparar esse cero aqui, poderá matar todos os que estão feridos!" pensou ao olhar para Rukia, Hinamori, Yuzu e Yoruichi caídas no chão.

- Hadou nº88, Hiryugekizoku Shintenraihou!

Mesmo enquanto concentrava o Cero Oscuras, Ichigo consegue saltar e se esquivar do golpe, mas então Urahara o golpeia pelas costas.

- Cante, Benihime!

O raio de sua zanpakutou atinge o shinigami que cai rapidamente.

- Bakudou nº75, Gochuu Tekan! – grita Urahara antes que Ichigo chegasse ao chão. Cinco pilares de ferro se levantam do chão prendendo o shinigami.

- Que droga! – diz irritado.

- Não posso deixar que continue fora de controle - Unohana estende sua mão direita próxima ao rosto de Ichigo coberto pela máscara de hollow.

- O que irá fazer? – zomba o hollow.

- "Sono profundo. Ondas da noite. O sopro do oprimido silencia os gritos de seus agressores!" Bakudou nº92, Kaze no Nemuri *.

O vento roxo produzido pelo kidou da capitã do quarto esquadrão atinge o rosto do vaizard e ele rapidamente adormece.

- Hadou nº4, Byakurai! – o raio disparado pelos dedos de Unohana quebra a máscara de hollow fazendo com que essa desaparecesse. Em seguida, os pilares de ferro retornam ao chão permitindo que Ichigo caísse adormecido.

- Yoruichi... – Urahara dirige-se para a mulher caída no chão enquanto Unohana corre em direção ao corpo de Rukia e olha preocupada para a shinigami caída. Em seguida, se ajoelha e começa a curá-la.

- Capitã Unohana, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Isane ao subir as escadas seguida por Hitsugaya, Renji e Sado.

- Hinamori! – assustou-se o capitão do 10º esquadrão ao ver a garota caída.

- Isane, Hinamori Momo e Shihouin Yoruichi estão gravemente feridas, mas não correm risco imediato, por favor, cuide delas.

- Sim, capitã.

- Kurosaki Ichigo está adormecido sobre efeito de kidou, apesar dos ferimentos, o estado dele não é grave – concluiu Unohana.

- Capitã Unohana... e a Rukia? – perguntou Renji.

- Não irei mentir, o estado da shinigami Kuchiki Rukia é preocupante – Renji engole seco – o ataque dado por Kurosaki a pegou de surpresa e atravessou sua coluna vertebral na região lombar.

- Mas ela irá ficar bem?

A expressão de Unohana, apesar de ainda parecer neutra em virtude da situação, estava muito mais tensa do que o habitual. Após mais de um minuto em silêncio, a capitã respondeu:

- Tentarei tudo o que puder para salvá-la, mas temo que os danos causados à coluna sejam irreversíveis...

- O que está dizendo? – pergunta novamente Renji interrompendo a capitã.

- Mesmo que sobreviva, provavelmente Kuchiki Rukia ficará paralitica pelo resto da vida.

Renji não podia acreditar naquilo que ouvia. "Aquele desgraçado do Kurosaki, isso é culpa dele!" Sem pensar duas vezes, pega a zanpakutou e corre em direção a Ichigo pronto para puni-lo pelo que fez com a amiga.

- Você vai pagar por isso! Uive, Zabimaru! – Renji ataca o corpo de Ichigo com a zanpakutou, mas Sado pára seu golpe com o braço direito.

- Renji, tenho certeza que Ichigo não machucaria Kuchiki-san de propósito... – diz o moreno.

- Não? Então como você explica isso? – diz apontando para o local onde Unohana estava curando Rukia – Vai me dizer que foi ela quem o atacou primeiro?

- Não, só estou dizendo que deve haver alguma explicação...

- Eu não quero saber de explicações...

- Abarai, acalme-se! – grita Hitsugaya – Todos estamos preocupados, mas vamos deixar essas discussões para depois! A última coisa que precisamos agora é de mais feridos!

- Tá certo... – diz ainda irritado ao recolher sua zanpakutou – depois resolveremos isso...

- Capitã Unohana! O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Hisagi que acabava de subir as escadarias.

- Não sei como a luta acabou, mas senti a energia espiritual de Kurosaki oscilar fortemente e quando cheguei aqui Kuchiki e Hinamori já estavam desacordadas.

- Ele usou aquele cero negro... – disse Hinamori que acabava de recuperar a consciência.

- Hinamori, acalme-se, você ainda está muito fraca – disse Isane.

- Cero Oscuras? – perguntou Urahara – A luta deve ter sido muito dura, para ele usar essa técnica...

- Você sabia que ele poderia usar um cero desse nível, Urahara-san? – perguntou Renji

- Sim, após os espadas serem derrotados na Batalha de Inverno, ichigo procurou Hirako Shinji e pediu para que lhe ensinasse a utilizar o cero conscientemente, para que pudesse usá-lo contra o Aizen. Ao fim do treinamento, ele conseguiu combinar o cero comum com o poder da sua zanpakutou para usar o Cero Oscuras, mas logo após usá-lo, ele perdeu completamente o controle e nos atacou. Hirako precisou que eu e Kuchiki-san ajudássemos a pará-lo.

- Eu não sabia disso... – diz Renji um pouco constrangido, mas ainda pensando irritado: "Mas se ele sabia que ia perder o controle, não devia ter usado essa técnica! Deveria ter esperado pela nossa ajuda!"

- Onde estão os outros? – pergunta Hinamori ainda deitada

- Estão esperando na entrada do palácio – responde Hitsugaya – o capitão Ashido ainda está desacordado, mas também não corre perigo...

- Assim que acabarmos de prestar os primeiros socorros aos feridos, iremos embora. No quartel general do 4º esquadrão teremos melhores condições para tratá-los – disse Unohana enquanto Isane começava a curar Yoruichi – Urahara-san, você poderia então começar a preparar a Garganta?

- Claro... – respondeu enquanto pegava o celular para entrar em contato com Tessai.

- _Aviso a todos os shinigamis que estão no Hueco Mundo! Aviso a todos os shinigamis que estão no Hueco Mundo! _– ecoou uma voz emitida por kidou surpreendendo os shinigamis

- Essa voz é da... – começou a falar Isane

- _Quem fala é Ise Nanao, tenente do 8º esquadrão!_

- Estamos ouvindo, Nanao – respondeu Unohana.

_- Capitã Unohana! Seireitei está sobre ataque! Necessitamos que todos os shinigamis no Hueco Mundo retornem imediatamente! Repito: Seireitei está sobre ataque! Necessitamos que todos os shinigamis no Hueco Mundo retornem imediatamente!_

- Sobre ataque? Qual a situação? – pergunta Hitsugaya.

_- Um grupo de shinigamis invadiu o quartel general do 1º esquadrão e levantaram uma barreira de kidou ao redor dele. O capitão Shunsui e o capitão Ukitake estão tentando nesse exato momento anular a barreira. Os invasores abriram a Gargante e agora centenas de hollows estão espalhados pela Seireitei, o tenente do terceiro esquadrão, Kira Izuru, está liderando uma equipe para conter os hollows._

- Mas e os outros capitães? – perguntou Renji.

- _Zaraki Kenpachi e Soi Fong estão em missões na região de Rukongai e já foram notificados, já os capitães Kuchiki Byakuya e Kurotsuchi Mayuri também estão realizando uma investigação no Hueco Mundo, mas não consegui contato com eles._

- Sabe quantos shinigamis são? – pergunta Hitsugaya.

_- Acreditamos que são seis invasores. Quatro deles estão mantendo a barreira de kidou e os outros dois estão dentro do quartel do 1º esquadrão._

- Certo, avise que chegaremos assim que possível – afirma Unohana.

- _Sim, Unohana-taichou! Por favor, se apressem!_

- Bom, você ouviu, Urahara-san, a Garganta já está pronta? – pergunta a capitã.

- Quase, mas infelizmente Tessai terá que abri-la no mesmo local onde chegamos...

- Isso não será um problema, minha zanpakutou, Minazuki, levará todos até lá.

A capitã do 4º esquadrão empunha sua zanpakutou que imediatamente assume a forma de uma arraia gigantesca. A arraia abre a boca e Unohana diz calmamente:

- Certo, podem entrar!

Todos entram com um pouco de receio na boca da arraia. Urahara carrega o corpo de Yoruichi enquanto Sado levava o de Ichigo e Renji, o de Rukia. Unohana subiu sobre a criatura que levantou vôo e pousou próxima a entrada do castelo onde Ikkaku, Yumichika, Matsumoto, Komamura e Iba esperavam com o ainda adormecido capitão Ashido.

- Capitã Unohana... – começou a falar Iba – nós também recebemos o aviso...

- Iremos retornar imediatamente a Soul Society, por favor, entrem! – a arraia novamente abre sua boca para os shinigamis entrarem. "O que será que está acontecendo na Soul Society? Arrankars atacam no mundo real após um longo tempo justamente para seqüestrar uma criança sem poder espiritual, Menos aparecendo com freqüência sem serem detectados e agora isso... temo que a situação ainda piore..." – Vamos, Minazuki!

A arraia levanta vôo novamente em direção aos rochedos que os shinigamis atravessaram para chegarem à Colônia.

---------------------------------------

FIM DO CAPÍTULO 12

---------------------------------------

Notas: Kaze no Nemuri = vento do sono


	13. Segredos escondidos pela chama de

**Capítulo 13: Segredos escondidos pela chama de Ryuujin Jakka**

_- Acreditamos que são seis invasores. Quatro deles estão mantendo a barreira de kidou e os outros dois estão dentro do quartel do 1º esquadrão._

- Certo, avise que chegaremos assim que possível – afirma Unohana

- _Sim, Unohana-taichou! Por favor, se apressem!_

- Bom, você ouviu, Urahara-san, a Garganta já está pronta? – pergunta a capitã

- Quase, mas infelizmente Tessai terá que abri-la no mesmo local onde chegamos...

- Isso não será um problema, minha zanpakutou, Minazuki, levará todos até lá.

A capitã do 4º esquadrão empunha sua zanpakutou que imediatamente assume a forma de uma arraia gigantesca. A arraia abre a boca e Unohana diz calmamente:

- Certo, podem entrar!

---------------------------------------

Uma hora e meia antes:

- Está tudo tão quieto... já faz duas horas desde que a equipe de resgate comandada por Acido foi para o Hueco Mundo...

- Capitão? O que está fazendo deitado no chão? – pergunta Nanao ao ver Shunsui deitado no chão de seu escritório.

- Nada, só estava pensando um pouco...

- Capitão, o senhor já preencheu os formulários com as previsões para o orçamento do esquadrão?

- Já sim, não lembra que entregamos esses formulários no começo de Janeiro? – diz bocejando – Fique tranqüila, Nanao-chan, nosso esquadrão não ficará sem verbas – acrescenta com um enorme sorriso.

- Capitão... caso tenha esquecido, foi decidido no fim do ano passado que a previsão dos gastos dos esquadrões deveria ser refeita a cada dois meses, e não mais anualmente – diz um pouco irritada, Shunsui levanta de sobressalto.

- É verdade... mas não me lembrava dessa reunião...

"Talvez tenha sido porque estava de ressaca no dia... O que eu fiz para merecer isso?" pensa Nanao.

- Bom, mas qual é o prazo para entrega?

- Hoje...

- Hoje?! Ai ai... Pelo jeito será mais um dia interessante preenchendo formulários...

---------------------------------------

Próximo a sede do primeiro esquadrão, a Garaganta acaba de ser aberta e por ela saem seis pessoas encapuzadas usando mantos de cor vermelho-vinho.

- Mori, Shimizu, Sasaki, Matsuda! – ordenou um deles – Ergam uma barreira de kidou ao redor do prédio, não deixem ninguém entrar!

- Entendido! – responderam os quatro que foram chamados antes de se espalharem usando shunpous

- Matsui... – disse com uma voz mais serena – você virá comigo, cuide dos oficiais que estiverem de guarda

- Sim, Hirano-sama! – responde uma voz feminina

- Deixe a Garganta aberta – acrescenta ao ouvir rugidos de hollows se aproximando pelo portal – quanto mais barulhos fizerem melhor será!

Os dois encapuzados dirigem-se então para a entrada do quartel general do 1º esquadrão, onde havia dois shinigamis de guarda.

- Parados, vocês não podem entrar sem se identificarem! – avisa um dos guardas. Sem obter qualquer resposta, eles empunham as zanpakutous.

- Quem são vocês? – insiste o outro guarda, também pegando sua zanpakutou.

- Como vocês são chatos... – responde a mulher que, usando um shupou, aparece atrás de um dos guardas e o derruba com um golpe certeiro de espada nas costas.

- Abe-san! – diz o outro guarda que ataca a mulher com a zanpakutou, mas essa se defende com facilidade do golpe – Hadou nº1, Shou!

O kidou usado pelo guarda empurra a mulher encapuzada, o que possibilitou a ele alcançar o botão de alarme próximo à porta; rapidamente um barulho estridente de sirene começa a ecoar pelo prédio.

- Que kidou patético... – ao ser empurrada pela técnica, o capuz da mulher caiu deixando seu rosto a vista. Tinha uma pele branca pálida que contrastava com seus cabelos negros e compridos e seus olhos castanho-escuros – deixe-me mostrar o que é um kidou de verdade...

O guarda assume uma posição defensiva.

- Hadou nº54, Haien!

O pequeno projétil de energia disparado pela mulher atinge o guarda do primeiro esquadrão e imediatamente, seu corpo começa a ser consumido pelas chamas; após pouco mais de um minuto, ele cai no chão com a pele completamente queimada. Após isso, o homem e a mulher entram com tranqüilidade no quartel general.

---------------------------------------

- Capitão Ukitake! Capitão Ukitake! – grita Kotetsu Kiyone quando corria em direção aos aposentos do capitão do 13º esquadrão – o quartel general do primeiro...

- O quartel general do primeiro esquadrão está sobre ataque! – grita Kotsubaki Sentarou cortando a pequena.

- O quê!? – se espanta Ukitake, que estava de kimono tomando chá em seu quarto.

- Que droga, eu queria ter falado! – se irrita Kiyone.

- Ninguém mandou ficar enrolando...

- Mas digam, o que aconteceu?

- O alarme do primeiro esquadrão foi ativado e há uma enorme barreira de kidou ao redor do prédio! – grita Sentarou

- Certo, reúnam todo o esquadrão e vão para lá! Eu irei na frente!

- Entendido! – respondem os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Ukitake sai do quarto e se move rapidamente em direção à sede do primeiro esquadrão usando uma seqüência de shunpous.

---------------------------------------

- Parados!

Três shinigamis do primeiro esquadrão interceptam a dupla de invasores no corredor que leva à sala do capitão Yamamoto-Genryuusai Shigekuni. Dois deles partem para o ataque com suas zanpakutous, mas são rapidamente derrotados por Matsui.

- Quem esses shinigamis pensam que são? – pergunta a mulher zombando deles – Acham mesmo que podem fazer algo contra nós?

- Eu sou Shigenoi Souta, terceiro oficial do Primeiro Esquadrão! – responde com firmeza o terceiro shinigami segurando sua zanpakutou.

- Terceiro oficial, é? Bom, pra mim parece lixo como os outros!

A mulher reaparece atrás do shinigami com um shunpou e o ataca com a zanpakutou, mas esse rapidamente vira e se defende.

- É bom não me subestimar, mulher!

- Eu só estou me aquecendo! – Dá um salto para trás e se prepara para disparar um kidou. O homem de capuz vermelho apenas observa a luta sem muito interesse – Hadou nº 31, Shakkahou!

- Cintile, Jyungin Fuetsu*! – a zanpakutou do oficial se transforma em um machado prateado de duas lâminas, usando-o, ele bloqueia a bola de fogo disparada por Matsui.

- Bom, pelo menos você já possui shikai, talvez essa luta não seja tão entediante... – a mulher segura sua zanpakutou com a lâmina voltada para o chão – rasteje, Kagerasuebi*[2]!

A lâmina da zanpakutou da mulher escurece e se prolonga em direção ao chão.

- O que é isso? – surpreende-se o terceiro oficial.

Quando a lâmina da zanpakutou toca o chão, dela parte um risco negro no chão que chega até os pés do shinigami.

- O que é isso? Eu não consigo mover meus pés!

- A sombra da minha Kagerasuebi imobiliza completamente o corpo de quem é tocado por ela, começando pelas pernas!

- Que droga! – o shinigami tenta inutilmente mover ou erguer suas pernas; vendo que não conseguiria avançar, tenta atacar à distância – Hadou nº4, Byakurai!

Desprevenida, Matsui não consegue se esquivar e é atingida de raspão no braço.

- Você me paga! – grita a mulher ao limpar o sangue com a outra mão. Ela corre em direção ao shinigami imobilizado, mas alguém a intercepta com um shunpou.

- Hadou nº1, shou! – diz Yamamoto, que acabava de aparecer entre os dois shinigamis apontando o dedo indicador para Matsui: a técnica arremessa a mulher por vários metros até a outra extremidade do corredor. A sua colisão com a parede foi tão violenta que Matsui pôde ouvir suas costelas estralarem.

"Que energia espiritual é essa? Com uma técnica de nível tão baixo ele quase me deixou fora de ação!" pensou enquanto tentava se levantar.

- Vocês invadiram o quartel general do meu esquadrão, farei com que se arrependam dessa insolência! – diz com frieza enquanto batia com a bengala no chão.

- Palavras frias como sempre, Shigekuni... – diz o homem tirando seu capuz. Possuía um rosto magro e relativamente jovem, aparentava possuir cerca de quarenta anos. Apresentava pele branca e olhos azuis penetrantes. Seu cabelo rabo-de-cavalo era azul escuro e comprido – apesar de ter envelhecido por fora, vejo que por dentro você continua exatamente o mesmo...

- Você não é... não pode ser... – Yamamoto ficou pasmo ao ver o rosto do homem como quem acabava de ver um fantasma.

- Por que essa cara, Shigekuni? Não está feliz por reencontrar um velho companheiro de batalha?

Yamamoto permanece estático.

- Ou será que está decepcionado por eu não estar tão morto quanto deveria? – pergunta agora em tom agressivo.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – pergunta o comandante do Gotei 13.

- Eu? Nada de mais... vim pegar aquilo que é meu por direito, recuperar meu lugar ao Sol... Aliás, fazia muito tempo que não via o Sol... quanto tempo mesmo? Ah sim, uns 6 ou 7 séculos desde que você me jogou no Hueco Mundo... não é? Não tenho certeza... realmente perdemos a noção de tempo em um local onde o Sol nunca brilha...

Yamamoto não responde, apenas respira profundamente. Matsui e Souta escutavam a conversa com atenção sem moverem um músculo sequer.

- Sabe, eu também lutei naquela guerra... você fundou a Acadêmia Shinigami e se tornou comandante do Gotei 13 e o cretino do Ikeda comanda a Guarda Real, para mim, o que sobrou foi um monte de areia!

- Não ponha a culpa nos outros, você fez suas escolhas e arcou com as conseqüências delas, Hirano Taisei – responde Yamamoto – você teve sua chance de comandar o Gotei 13, mas seu ideal de que nós, shinigamis, deveríamos dominar e comandar os humanos vivos fez com que nós e o próprio Rei decidíssemos que não seria seguro te deixar no comando.

- Sim, e decidiram que eu deveria morrer! Mas para minha sorte o nobre Comandante não pôde aplicar o golpe final naquele que mais de uma vez salvou sua vida... então me abandonou à beira da morte no Hueco Mundo... pois bem, infelizmente para você eu consegui sobreviver e me recuperar.

- Posso ter errado naquele dia e não ter aplicado o golpe final, mas hoje não cometerei o mesmo erro... – Yamamoto joga seu manto de capitão no chão e ergue sua bengala segurando-a com as duas mãos – Reduza tudo a cinzas, Ryuujin Jakka!

A bengala se transforma na espada flamejante, a zanpakutou mais poderosa baseada no elemento fogo acabava de ser liberada.

- É assim que se fala! – desafia Hirano, o shinigami também retira seu manto vermelho ficando apenas com as roupas normais de shinigamis.

Hirano sorri e pega sua zanpakutou, que apresentava uma lâmina de tamanho normal e um cabo prateado com um guarda-mão circular dourado, e a segura com a lâmina apontada para Yamamoto.

- Analise e copie, Hanshusayou*[3]!

A zanpakutou de Hirano emite um flash e rapidamente tem sua lâmina coberta por chamas, ficando idêntica a Ryuujin Jakka de seu oponente.

- Então, você acha que conseguirá me derrotar usando minha própria zanpakutou? – pergunta Yamamoto.

- Só para lembrar, você viu minha Hanshusayou nascer, a Ryuujin Jakka foi a primeira zanpakutou que ela copiou. Você sabe bem que entre as zanpakutous dos Oito Primeiros a sua era a que eu mais gostava de usar.

- Claro, você dizia que se identificava com o poder dela, por isso que sempre a copiava durante nossas missões.

- Após passar tantos anos treinando com a Ryuujin Jakka tenho certeza que posso usá-la tão bem quanto você!

- Não diga bobagens! – Yamamoto corta o ar com sua zanpakutou criando uma onda de fogo em direção a Hirano, mas esse faz um movimento de espada na direção oposta e sua zanpakutou absorve completamente o golpe.

- Viu só?

Os dois shinigamis correm para o centro do corredor e quando as lâminas de suas zanpakutous se tocam, uma violenta onda de calor é produzida incinerando completamente as paredes e o teto do local.

- Quanto poder! – espanta-se Matsui.

- Sabe, foi tão fácil conseguir espiões dentro do Gotei 13... – diz Hirano com um sorriso no rosto.

- Então, os espiões no Instituto de Desenvolvimento Tecnológico...

- Não só no Instituto de Desenvolvimento Tecnológico, mas também vários oficiais de diferentes esquadrões, especialmente do seu próprio esquadrão!

Yamamoto se irrita e acerta um soco no rosto de Hirano, em seguida bate com a zanpakutou na parede destruindo-a. Hirano lança várias ondas de fogo contra Yamamoto, mas esse se defende de todas. Com um shunpou, o Capitão do Primeiro Esquadrão aparece na frente de seu oponente e com um único movimento de sua zanpakutou, produz uma onda de fogo que o arremessa pelo buraco aberto na parede. Estavam no segundo andar do prédio e quando Hirano chega ao chão, avista seu oponente no ar concentrando uma bola de fogo na lâmina de sua zanpakutou.

- Acha que vou cair nessa? - Hirano gira sua zanpakutou produzindo um escudo de fogo que pára o ataque de Yamamoto.

- Quero ver se o seu escudo poderá te proteger desse golpe! – Yamamoto finca a lâmina de sua zanpakutou no chão e por toda aquela área começam a brotar imensas colunas de fogo.

Após desviar de três colunas que cresceram bem embaixo de seus pés, Hirano contra-ataca:

- Hadou nº58, Tenran! – o tornado criado pelo kidou apaga as torres de fogo, mas Yamamoto permanece imóvel em meio à forte ventania – Então, que tal acabarmos logo com o aquecimento e começarmos a lutar de verdade?

- Pode ter certeza que irá se arrepender por ter pedido isso...

-----------------------------------------

Ukitake acabava de chegar à barreira de kidou ao redor do prédio do primeiro esquadrão após derrotar vários hollows no meio do caminho.

- O que é isso? – se pergunta ao ver a enorme barreira negra ao redor do prédio.

- É, pelo visto hoje será um dia agitado!

- Kyoraku! – o capitão do oitavo esquadrão acabava de chegar ao local acompanhado de sua tenente.

- Olá, Juushirou! – Shunsui olha preocupado para a barreira de kidou e para as centenas de hollows logo acima de onde estavam – Pelo visto o velho Yama está lutando...

- É... posso sentir o poder espiritual dele... e o mais assustador é o fato de seu oponente apresentar força idêntica!

- Acho bom entrarmos lá para ajudar o velho...

- Capitão! Capitão! Já reunimos todos os shinigamis do esquadrão! – diz Kiyone que acabava de chegar seguida por Sentarou e algumas dezenas de shinigamis do 13º esquadrão.

- Capitão Ukitake! Capitão Shunsui! O que está havendo aqui? – Kira Izuru acabava de chegar ao local acompanhado por vários shinigamis do terceiro esquadrão – ouvimos o alarme vindo da base do primeiro esquadrão e imediatamente dezenas de hollows apareceram no nosso quartel!

- Nós ainda não temos certeza... – diz Ukitake – mas seja o que for, foi muito bem planejado...

- Como assim? – pergunta Kira.

- Kuchiki e Mayuri estão investigando shinigamis suspeitos de espionagem no Hueco Mundo, Unohana, Acido, Komamura e Hitsugaya também foram para o Hueco Mundo com uma equipe para ajudar Kurosaki Ichigo e Shihouin Yoruichi, Soi Fong está investigando o desaparecimento de oficiais do primeiro esquadrão que estavam em missão no 15º distrito de Rukongai e Zaraki Kenpachi foi lutar contra um bando de gillians que apareceram no 32º distrito – Ukitake suspira – é evidente que todos esses acontecimentos foram apenas distrações para tirar o máximo de shinigamis possíveis da Seireitei...

- O que faremos agora, capitão Ukitake? – pergunta Kira preocupado.

- Izuru, Sentarou, Kyone – responde o capitão – Os invasores vieram do Hueco Mundo e deixaram a Garganta aberta, por isso todos esses hollows estão aparecendo. Enviem alertas para todos os esquadrões, todos os shinigamis que estiverem aqui deverão ajudar combatendo os hollows antes que eles se espalhem!

- Entendido! – responderam os três.

Nesse momento, ouvem uma explosão de dentro da barreira negra de kidou e sentem uma poderosa pressão espiritual. Shunsui olha preocupado para sua tenente.

- Nanao, avise primeiro Soi Fong e Kenpachi, diga o que aconteceu e peça para retornarem imediatamente, depois, entre em contato com os shinigamis no Hueco Mundo e avise para retornarem assim que possível...

- Certo, Capitão!

- Ukitake e eu tentaremos achar um jeito de penetrar a barreira de kidou...

- Entendido!

Ise Nanao se ajoelha no chão e começa a recitar o kidou para se comunicar com os outros shinigamis:

- "Teia Negra e Branca. Vinte e duas pontes, sessenta e seis coroas e cinturões. Pegadas, trovão distante, bico afiado, terra engolida, escondida na noite, mar de nuvens, luz azul. Forme um círculo e voe pelos céus." Bakudou nº77, Tentei Kuura!

Enquanto Nanao entrava em contato com Zaraki e Soi Fong, Shunsui e Ukitake tentavam achar um meio de atravessar a barreira de kidou.

- A onda é meu escudo e o trovão é a minha lâmina, Sougyo no Kutowari!

- A tempestade de pétalas se agita e o Deus das flores chora. A tempestade negra ataca e o Demônio dos céus sorri, Katen Kyoukotsui!

Os dois capitães atacam a barreira de kidou com suas zanpakutous liberadas, mas os ataques não surtem nenhum efeito.

- É, não funcionou...

- Pelo visto apenas força não será o bastante, vamos ter que tentar recitar algum encantamento para romper a barreira... – disse Ukitake.

- Bom, mas que encantamento podemos... – ia perguntar Shunsui, mas os dois capitães são surpreendidos por uma poderosa pressão espiritual vinda de dentro da barreira – o que é isso?

- Parece... que o Comandante Yamamoto acabou de liberar seu bankai! – diz Ukitake assustado – A energia espiritual dele acaba de crescer em dezenas de vezes!

- Que tipo de luta está ocorrendo lá dentro? Se o velho Yama teve que liberar seu bankai...

- Realmente, não consigo imaginar contra que tipo de pessoa ele está lutando, mas estou com a impressão de que esse dia irá piorar muito antes de acabar...

-----------------------------------------

FIM DO CAPÍTULO 13

---------------------------------------

* jyungin fuetsu = machado prateado

*[2] kagerasuebi, derivado de "kage karasuebi" que significa cobra negra das sombras

*[3] Hanshusayou = ação de refletir


	14. Vida longa ao Comandante

**Capítulo 14: Vida longa ao Comandante!**

- Perfure! Gonryoumaru! – diz Sasakibe empunhando a zanpakutou.

O tenente do primeiro esquadrão, Choujirou Sasakibe, estava no 15º distrito de Rukongai junto com a capitã do 2º esquadrão, Soi Fong, e seu tenente, Omaeda Marechiyo, investigando o desaparecimento de oficiais do Primeiro Esquadrão que estavam em missão naquela área.

Após encontrarem os corpos dos oficiais desaparecidos em uma grande planície gramada com algumas poucas rochas e sem árvores, diversos hollows começaram a sair do chão e atacar os shinigamis. Alguns dos hollows eram serpentes cinzas ou roxas com espinhos pelo corpo e outros pareciam toupeiras gigantes e marrons com brocas saindo dos dedos das patas dianteiras.

- Que droga! De onde vieram tantos hollows? – reclamou Omaeda após ser arremessado por um hollow serpente que acabara de surgir abaixo de seus pés.

- Pare de reclamar, seu inútil! – grita Soi Fong após acertar um violento chute na cabeça do hollow que tinha atacado Omaeda.

- Que saco...

O tenente do segundo esquadrão se levantou com certa dificuldade. Um outro hollow com formato de serpente tentou atacá-lo, Omaeda segurou a cabeça do hollow com as mãos para parar o golpe, em seguida, puxou a zanpakutou e acertou a cabeça do hollow destruindo-o.

"Detesto concordar com ele, mas é realmente estranho esses hollows aparecerem no Rukongai. É verdade que às vezes alguns hollows conseguem vir para cá, mas são casos isolados, dificilmente um número tão grande de hollows conseguiria chegar sem ajuda." Pensou Soi Fong enquanto olhava para os corpos caídos ali perto. "Pelo estado daqueles corpos, eles não foram mortos por hollows, mas sim por outros shinigamis, quem os matou provavelmente também trouxe esses hollows para cá!"

_- Aviso aos shinigamis em missão no 15º distrito de Rukongai! Aviso aos shinigamis em missão no 15º distrito de Rukongai!_ – disse a voz de Ise Nanao que ecoava através da planície sem que pudesse ser identificada uma fonte para o som.

- Só faltava essa... – resmunga Omaeda após destruir mais um hollow.

_- Seireitei está sobre ataque! Repito: Seireitei está sobre ataque!_

- O que houve? – perguntou Soi Fong enquanto ainda lutava contra alguns "hollows-toupeira".

_- Um grupo de shinigamis invadiu a central do 1º esquadrão e ergueram uma barreira de kidou, nesse momento Shunsui e Ukitake estão tentando anulá-la. Precisamos de reforços o mais rápido possível!_

- Entendido! – respondeu Soi Fong – mas também estamos com problemas por aqui, aparentemente armaram uma armadilha, mas são apenas hollows comuns, em pouco tempo estaremos aí!

_- Certo... Por favor, se apressem!_

- Vocês ouviram! - grita Soi Fong.

- Entendido! – respondem os dois tenentes.

- Esmague! Gegetsuburi! – grita Omaeda e sua zanpakutou adquire o aspecto de uma bola de ferro com espinhos que o tenente arremessa contra os hollows destruindo-os.

- Hadou nº11, Tsuzuri Raiden! – diz Sasakibe tocando o chão com a mão direita através da qual passa uma corrente elétrica que atinge os hollows eletrocutando-os.

--------------------------------------------------

Em frente ao quartel do primeiro esquadrão, que ainda estava cercado pela barreira de kidou, continuava a luta entre Hirano e o Comandante do Gotei 13. Após desviar de três colunas de fogo que cresceram bem embaixo de seus pés, Hirano contra-ataca:

- Hadou nº58, Tenran! – o tornado criado pelo kidou apaga as torres de fogo, mas Yamamoto permanece imóvel em meio à forte ventania – Então, que tal acabarmos logo com o aquecimento e começarmos a lutar de verdade?

- Pode ter certeza que irá se arrepender por ter pedido isso...

Yamamoto usa o shunpou para aparecer atrás de Hirano e tenta acertá-lo com a zanpakutou, mas o shinigami se esquiva também fazendo uso do shunpou.

- Diga adeus, velhote!

Hirano move em círculos sua cópia da Ryuujin Jakka fazendo aparecer um enorme tornado de fogo ao redor de Yamamoto que, pego de surpresa, não consegue escapar da técnica. No interior do tornado, Yamamoto move sua zanpakutou no sentido contrário ao das labaredas, criando um outro tornado que anula o de seu oponente.

- Impressionante... Você rapidamente executou a Torre de Fogo, a técnica mais poderosa da minha Ryuujin Jakka no estado shikai. Se qualquer outro shinigami fosse aprisionado por ela, com certeza estaria carbonizado nesse momento... – disse Yamamoto após se livrar da técnica.

- Humpf... como tinha dito, copiei tantas vezes sua zanpakutou quando lutávamos juntos que posso dominá-la tão bem quanto você.

- Você pode ter aperfeiçoado bastante o meu shikai... mas será que teve tempo o bastante para praticar com o bankai?

- Vamos ver então... – Hirano sorri.

Yamamoto ergue sua zanpakutou flamejante para o céu e Hirano imita cada movimento seu.

- BANKAI!!! – gritam os dois.

As duas zanpakutous disparam torres de fogo em direção ao céu que se torna negro devido à fumaça produzida. A energia espiritual dos dois shinigamis triplicava a cada segundo.

---------------------------------------

– o que é isso? – pergunta Shunsui do outro lado da barreira de kidou.

- Parece... que o Comandante Yamamoto acabou de liberar seu bankai! – diz Ukitake assustado – A energia espiritual dele acaba de crescer em dezenas de vezes!

- Que tipo de luta está ocorrendo lá dentro? Se o velho Yama teve que liberar seu bankai...

---------------------------------------

- Ryuujin Jakka Reijyuu*! – gritam os dois shinigamis.

Os lança-chamas disparados pelas zanpakutous se concentram alguns metros acima de seus donos na forma de enormes bolas de fogo. As duas bolas de fogo imediatamente começam a se contrair e adquirem a forma de tigres alados.

Os dois tigres eram idênticos: Apresentavam cerca de três metros de altura e sete metros entre as extremidades das duas asas. O vento produzido pelo bater de suas asas flamejantes era quente o bastante para incinerar qualquer criatura viva em pouco tempo. Quando suas patas tocavam o chão, o piso de pedra fundia transformando-se em lava.

- Ataque! – gritaram os dois shinigamis. Os tigres de fogo correm na direção um do outro e se atacam com violentas patadas e mordidas.

Cada golpe que um dos tigres dava fazia o barulho de uma violenta explosão. Matsui mal conseguia olhar para os tigres, a temperatura no local estava tão alta que ficava praticamente impossível respirar.

"Vamos... ataque!" Hirano olhava para os tigres apertando os olhos. Apesar do shinigami de cabelo e olhos azuis aparentemente estar acostumado com aquela temperatura, Hirano agora transpirava muito e apertava com força o cabo de sua zanpakutou.

"Perfeito, como imaginei, ele não aperfeiçoou completamente o meu bankai!" pensa Yamamoto ao ver que seu oponente estava completamente concentrado na luta dos tigres. "Agora é minha chance!"

Yamamoto ataca Hirano pelas costas com sua zanpakutou, fazendo com que o shinigami caia no chão. O Comandante tenta acertar um segundo golpe, mas Hirano ainda caído consegue se defender com a zanpakutou.

- Bakudou nº62, Hyapporankan! – Yamamoto consegue se esquivar de todos os bastões produzidos pelo kidou, Hirano aproveita a distração para se levantar e tomar distância – Agora!

O tigre de fogo sobre o comando de Hirano voa velozmente na direção de Yamamoto, que observa imóvel a investida de seu oponente. Quando a criatura estava a poucos metros, o tigre de Yamamoto simplesmente desaparece do local onde estava, como se fosse a chama de uma vela se apagando, e reaparece na frente de Hirano, atacando –o furiosamente com suas garras flamejantes.

- Você ainda precisaria treinar mais um século para obter controle total sobre o Ryuujin Jakka Reijyuu – diz Yamamoto ao ver o tigre de fogo de seu oponente desaparecer a menos de um metro de seu rosto.

- O que está falando? – diz Hirano ofegante.

- Para controlar o Ryuujin Jakka Reijyuu você precisa primeiro ter um controle preciso sobre seu próprio poder espiritual. Para você conseguir isso, tem que manter completamente sua concentração no ataque que planeja desferir, ou seja, você se torna incapaz de visualizar os movimentos do seu oponente.

- Que droga...

- Pelo que vejo, você não evoluiu nada nesses séculos... você ainda não consegue manter meu bankai por mais do que alguns minutos...

Hirano lança uma série de ondas de fogo produzidas com a zanpakutou na direção de seu oponente, mas o tigre de fogo de Yamamoto pula na frente dos golpes bloqueando-os sem dificuldade.

- Parece que você não entendeu ainda, não é? – diz Yamamoto – Essa luta já acabou!

O tigre de fogo voa em direção a Hirano com uma velocidade incrível, a criatura agora parecia um meteoro se movendo a alguns centímetros do chão que derretia por onde passava. Hirano gira sua zanpakutou produzindo um escudo de fogo, mas o tigre o atravessa como se não houvesse nada em seu caminho e colide com seu alvo, arremessando vários metros até colidirem com a barreira de kidou.

- Impressionante... ainda consegue se mexer? – pergunta Yamamoto ao ver Hirano tentando levantar-se.

- Eu... devia ter imaginado... – começa a falar o shinigami sorrindo – que não... não iria conseguir te derrotar... usando seu próprio bankai...

Yamamoto observa em silêncio. Hirano passa a mão sobre sua zanpakutou fazendo com que ela volte para a sua forma original.

- Você disse que não evolui nada nesse tempo, não é? Vou te mostrar o quanto está errado...

- Do que está falando? – diz Yamamoto sem abaixar a guarda.

- Sabe, durante muito tempo achei que o estado Shikai seria uma cópia do shikai de outro shinigami que estivesse lutando próximo a mim e que o bankai dela também seria uma cópia do bankai do oponente. Faz poucos anos que descobri que tanto as cópias do shikai quanto do bankai correspondem à forma shikai da minha zanpakutou...

- O que está querendo dizer...?

- Quero dizer que faz pouco tempo que consegui liberar meu próprio bankai! – diz sorrindo enquanto olhava para a lâmina de sua zanpakutou – e pode ter certeza que ele fará muito mais do que copiar sua zanpakutou!

Hirano passa a mão sobre a lâmina de sua espada.

- BANKAI! – a sua zanpakutou começa a emitir um brilho azulado - Hanshusayou Seishin**!

A lâmina da zanpakutou de Hirano se desfaz dando origem a um emaranhado de fios azuis luminosos.

"Isso é mesmo um bankai? A energia espiritual dele não aumentou, ao contrario, parece que está diminuindo..." Pensou o Comandante.

- Prenda. – diz Hirano.

Os fios azuis rapidamente avançam na direção do comandante. O tigre de fogo de Yamamoto tenta cortar os fios com suas garras, mas simplesmente atravessa os fios sem cortá-lo.

- Não adianta, uma vez que meu Hanshusayou Seishin tenha escolhido seu alvo, nada pode pará-lo!

Yamamoto salta para se esquivar dos fios e lança uma bola de fogo em direção a Hirano, mas esse também se esquiva. Yamamoto corta o ar com sua zanpakutou produzindo ondas de fogo mas, antes que pudesse concluir sua seqüencia de golpes, algo pára sua zanpakutou.

- O que...? – um dos fios produzidos pelo bankai do seu oponente havia acabado de se amarrar na lâmina de sua zanpakutou e rapidamente dezenas de outros fios fizeram o mesmo.

- Penetre! – diz Hirano

Os fios de luz começam a brilhar com uma luz muito intensa. Yamamoto vê um clarão de luz e poucos segundos depois estava em um local completamente diferente: Estava sobre um chão coberto de cinzas. Todo o local estava cercado por imensas paredes de fogo que se estendiam até as nuvens de fumaça que cobriam todo o céu. Ali, haviam algumas poucas rochas negras trincadas pelo calor.

- Como...?

- Creio que você já conhece esse lugar, não? – pergunta Hirano.

Yamamoto observa o ambiente ao seu redor.

- Como você...?

- Como eu entrei aqui? Este é o poder do meu bankai, Hanshusayou Seishin. Após as teias de energia espiritual prenderem a zanpakutou do meu oponente, eu posso penetrar dentro da mente dele.

- Isso é impossível...

- Todo shinigami capaz de ouvir o nome da zanpakutou é capaz de mergulhar dentro de uma outra realidade, construída pela mistura dos seus sentimentos e lembranças com os sentimentos e os poderes de sua zanpakutou. Ser capaz de entrar nessa realidade é o requisito mínimo para o shinigami poder atingir o nível shikai, assim como a materialização do Espírito da Zanpakutou é o requisito mínimo para atingir o nível bankai. Ninguém além do próprio shinigami e o espírito de sua zanpakutou é capaz de entrar nessa realidade, exceto, é claro, no caso dos vaizards, pois seu hollow interior também habita essa realidade.

- Realmente é impressionante que seu bankai possa te transportar para a mente de outros shinigamis – diz Yamamoto – mas se você não conseguiu me vencer antes, acha que terá chances dentro da minha própria mente?

Yamamoto empunha sua zanpakutou selada.

– Reduza tudo a cinzas, Ryuujin Jakka! – nada aconteceu quando Yamamoto chamou pela sua zanpakutou – o que?

- Você não me deixou acabar de explicar sobre o meu bankai! – diz Hirano em tom de deboche - Apareça, Ryuujin Jakka!

De dentro da parede de fogo, salta um enorme tigre branco. Suas patas e suas costas eram cobertas por chamas brancas que dançavam de forma hipnótica. Seus olhos emitiam um brilho azul gelado, em contraste com o calor escaldante do local.

- O que?

- Quando estou dentro da realidade interior de um shinigami, posso controlar completamente o espírito de sua zanpakutou, ou seja, você só tem essa katana ridícula enquanto eu domino o poder de sua Ryuujin Jakka! – na mão direita de Hirano, aparece a forma shikai da zanpakutou de Yamamoto – Acho que minhas chances são maiores do que você tinha pensado!

Yamamoto usa um shunpou e aparece atrás de Hirano atacando-o com sua katana.

- Não ache que essa luta será fácil, garoto!

- Eu nunca acharia isso... – Hirano ataca Yamamoto com sua zanpakutou, mas ele consegue se defender usando a katana.

Yamamoto contra-ataca e, quando Hirano usa a Ryuujin Jakka para se defender, aproveita e agarra o braço com o qual ele segurava a zanpakutou.

- Uma boa estratégia, atacar para forçar o oponente a se defender com a espada e em seguida aproveitar para segurar o braço dele, mas você se esqueceu de um detalhe, não estou lutando sozinho! Sua preciosa Ryuujin Jakka está do meu lado agora!

O tigre branco salta sobre as costas de Yamamoto perfurando-a com suas garras flamejantes. Hirano aproveita para desferir um golpe de espada que arremessa seu oponente.

- Droga...

- Sabe, é uma pena que tenha que acabar assim... – diz olhando para seu oponente que tentava se levantar do chão - de todos os oito, só sobraram nós três... é quase um anticlímax, depois de tudo, acabar desse jeito... uma morte realmente patética ...

Hirano se aproxima lentamente de seu oponente e se agacha:

- ... mas não cometerei o mesmo erro que você, não... quero saborear o momento do golpe final!

- Cale-se! – Yamamoto joga um punhado de cinzas do chão no rosto de seu oponente e aproveita a distração para se levantar – eu só lhe deixei viver por que você havia ajudado a selá-los, e, graças a isso, a Soul Society pode ser construída.

- A construção da Soul Society mostra apenas o quanto fracassamos, a verdade é que nunca conseguiríamos destruí-los. Você é ridículo, fica bancando o Comandante do Gotei 13, mas nunca teve sequer coragem de contar para nenhum dos seus subordinados a verdadeira razão dessa eterna luta entre shinigamis e hollows!

Yamamoto suspira e responde:

- Não há razões para falar disso com ninguém, nada poderá mudar o que aconteceu no passado.

- Esse é apenas mais um dos muitos pontos em que discordamos, meu caro. Quando eu estiver no comando, as coisas serão diferentes...

- Mesmo que me mate, os capitães do Gotei 13 nunca te obedecerão!

- Isso pouco me importa, todos aqueles que não me jurarem lealdade são completamente dispensáveis. A verdade é que as estruturas do Gotei 13 atual são muito fracas. Aizen, Tousen e Gin que o digam...

- A traição desses capitães não significa nada mais, eles realmente nos enganaram, mas conseguimos detê-los.

- Sim, mas isso não mudo o fato de que agiram o tempo todo debaixo de seus olhos... assim como não muda o fato de que mesmo estando no Hueco Mundo, consegui espiões em diversas unidades do Gotei 13. Não há nenhum idealismo que sobreviva frente a uma proposta de grandes poderes... como posso entrar na mente dos shinigamis, posso forçar a materialização de suas zanpakutou, acelerando a obtenção do Bankai. Digamos que isso me rendeu alguns aliados valiosos!

- Cale-se! – Yamamoto corre em direção a Hirano pronto para atacá-lo com a katana, Hirano se defende com a zanpakutou.

- O que foi? Está desesperado? – as chamas de Ryuujin Jakka fazem com que parte da lâmina da katana de Yamamoto fundisse quebrando-a em duas partes. Hirano tenta desferir um golpe, mas seu oponente se defende com a cabo da katana quebrada – Muito corajoso, devo admitir!

Yamamoto consegue ferir seu oponente no peito usando sua katana quebrada. O shinigami contra-ataca produzindo uma onda de fogo que arrasta Yamamoto alguns metros.

- Acabou!

Hirano gira a zanpakutou e, no mesmo momento, o mesmo tornado de fogo que havia utilizado antes surge ao redor de Yamamoto. O Comandante do Gotei 13 agora estava impotente frente ao seu próprio ataque e, em meio às gigantescas labaredas que rodopiavam atingindo seu corpo, suspirou ao ver que a luta tinha chego ao fim.

O tigre branco que até então estava parado dá um forte rugido de dor e lamento ao ver o corpo de seu mestre ser consumido pelas chamas enquanto as paredes de fogo que cercavam o local iam diminuindo de tamanho. Por fim, a escuridão e o frio tomaram conta do local enquanto o tigre branco se transformava em cinzas...

-----------------------------------------

Do lado de fora do prédio do primeiro esquadrão, Matsui estava sentada observando o corpo do Capitão do Primeiro Esquadrão esticado no chão como se esperasse algo acontecer. A barreira de kidou ainda estava de pé ao redor do prédio, apesar de já estar bastante trincada.

"Se apresse, acho que a barreira não irá agüentar muito mais..."

Da lâmina da zanpakutou de Yamamoto, saem vários fios azuis que se unem reconstruindo o corpo e em seguida a zanpakutou de Hirano.

- Hirano-sama!

- Acabou – diz com indiferença olhando para o cadáver no chão – a primeira parte de nosso objetivo foi concluída, chame os outros, iremos embora.

- Sim, Hirano-sama!

-----------------------------------------

FIM DO CAPÍTULO 14

-----------------------------------------

* Ryuujin Jakka Reijyuu = Besta Divina da Lâmina das Chamas Flamejantes

** Hanshusayou Seishin = Refletir o Espírito da Mente


	15. O novo comandante do Gotei 13

**Capítulo 15: O novo comandante do Gotei 13**

- Rukia! – exclama silenciosamente ao entrar no quarto da ala hospitalar do 4º esquadrão e encontrar a pequena shinigami deitada sobre a cama – O que houve?

- Kuchiki-taichou... – disse uma voz feminina suave que acabava de entrar no quarto.

- O que aconteceu...?

- Kuchiki Rukia se feriu durante uma missão de resgate no Hueco Mundo... – respondeu Unohana.

- Missão de resgate?

- Alguns arrankars atacaram na cidade de Karakura ontem pela manhã e raptaram a irmã mais nova de Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Yuzu. Ichigo e Yoruichi seguiram os arrankars até uma colônia no Hueco Mundo. O Comandante Yamamoto atendeu ao pedido de ajuda enviado por Urahara Kisuke e imediatamente montou uma equipe de resgate. Nós vencemos na colônia, mas infelizmente... – Unohana suspira – a luta contra o Vasto Lord não foi como esperávamos...

- O que aconteceu?

- O Vasto Lord apresentava uma incrível capacidade de regeneração, Kurosaki Ichigo percebeu que o único jeito de detê-lo seria acabando a luta com um único golpe, então, ele usou o Cero Oscuras...

Byakuya fecha os punhos.

- A técnica funcionou, mas logo após usá-la, Ichigo perdeu o controle sobre seu hollow e atacou Kuchiki Rukia e Hinamori Momo. Por sorte, ele já estava bastante ferido, senão certamente até eu e os outros capitães encontraríamos problemas para pará-lo...

"Desgraçado!" pensou o capitão do 6º esquadrão ao se virar de costas para Unohana e a irmã.

- Ela vai ficar bem? – pergunta tentando manter a habitual frieza.

- Ela já não corre mais nenhum risco de vida, mas... – Unohana observa atentamente a garota – os danos provocados à sua coluna vertebral foram muito graves, lamento, mas não posso fazer mais nada quanto a isso, temo que sua irmã fique paralítica.

Byakuya, ainda de costas, pergunta:

- E o Kurosaki?

- Ele ainda está adormecido pelo efeito do kidou que usei. Achei melhor esperar até que sua energia espiritual se estabilizasse por completo antes de acordá-lo. – Unohana esperou um pouco, como não obteve nenhuma resposta, continuou – Kuchiki-taichou, como disse, sua irmã já está fora de perigo. Poderá levá-la para casa assim que acordar...

- Tudo bem, obrigado Unohana. – Byakuya se dirige para a saída do quarto, mas Unohana o interrompe.

- Kuchiki-taichou, acredito que você já saiba sobre o Comandante Yamamoto...

Byakuya apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- O funeral será realizado amanhã ao meio-dia... Daqui a três horas teremos uma reunião com todos os capitães no quartel general do 1º esquadrão para decidirmos quem será o novo comandante do Gotei 13.

- Já estou ciente disso. – diz sem demonstrar interesse algum enquanto saía do quarto.

Unohana dirige-se à janela e abre as cortinas. Ainda podia ver a fumaça vinda do quartel do Primeiro Esquadrão em meio às nuvens de chuva.

- Parece que mesmo essa chuva não será capaz de apagar completamente as brasas que permaneceram após a batalha de ontem...

------------------------------------

Pouco mais de três horas depois, todos os capitães já estavam reunidos no quartel general do primeiro esquadrão; todos, exceto um:

- Onde está o capitão Kuchiki? – pergunta Soi Fong.

- Eu não o vi depois que voltou da missão no Hueco Mundo... – comenta Hitsugaya.

- Falando nisso, o que vocês foram fazer lá? – pergunta novamente Soi Fong olhando para Mayuri como se o repreendesse.

- Nós fomos para lá numa missão oficial, mas isso não é da sua conta, além disso, também não sei onde o Byakuya está e não me interessa. – responde sem educação alguma o capitão do 12º esquadrão.

- Ora seu idiota... – Soi Fong range os dentes.

- Olha quem fala... eu já era o maior pesquisador da Soul Society quando você não sabia nem segurar uma zanpakutou...

- Parece que vamos ter briga! – diz Zaraki com expectativa.

- Ora, parece que estamos todos com os ânimos exaltados... – diz calmamente Shunsui, repreendendo os dois capitães.

- O capitão Kuchiki deve estar em casa agora, mais cedo ele foi visitar a irmã, Kuchiki Rukia, na ala hospitalar do 4º esquadrão. – informa Unohana.

- Já faz mais de um mês que começamos a suspeitar que pudesse haver espiões infiltrados no 1º, no 6º e no 12º esquadrões. – todos os shinigamis se calaram quando Ukitake começou a explicar – Duas semanas atrás, o capitão Kurotsushi Mayuri, após receber uma denúncia de Urahara Kisuke, encontrou dois nomes de shinigamis que haviam sido dados como mortos em missões, mas que pouco tempo depois acessaram remotamente bancos de dados de acesso exclusivo aos shinigamis do 12º esquadrão.

- Isso... – comentou Mayuri –Koyama Ryu, 7º oficial do 12º esquadrão e Ando Souji, um dos nossos maiores especialistas no estudo de híbridos de shinigamis e hollows, ou seja, vaizards e arrankars, acessaram diversas informações desse banco de dados há duas semanas.

Ukitake continuou:

- O acesso foi rastreado e imediatamente o Comandante Yamamoto ordenou que Kurotsushi e Kuchiki fossem para o Hueco Mundo investigar.

- Mas de onde veio essa transmissão? – perguntou Hitsugaya

- Do palácio Las Noches. – respondeu Ukitake gerando vários comentários silenciosos dos demais capitães.

- Do Las Noches? - surpreendeu-se Soi Fong.

- Não pode ser... o Las Noches ainda está sob domínio dos arrankars... - disse Komamura.

- Sei que parece improvável, mas realmente que acessou o banco de dados estava lá. - responde Ukitake.

- Meu rastreamento foi muito preciso, consegui até determinar o local do palácio de onde foi feito o acesso... - disse Mayuri.

Após Aizen ter sido derrotado, o Gotei 13 mandou uma equipe para investigar o local e recolher qualquer criação de Aizen que pudesse ser usada pelos arrankars, após isso, tentaram manter uma equipe permanente para protegê-lo, mas a idéia foi um fracasso total: Não conseguiram expulsar todos os arrankars e hollows que ainda existiam no local. Após dezenas de shinigamis mortos e muito dinheiro gasto com o monitoramento do Las Noches, o Gotei 13 desistiu de intervir no local.

- Mas encontraram os suspeitos? – perguntou Ashido.

- Não os encontramos, mas nos deparamos com dois outros shinigamis: Kobayashi Yasu, 9º oficial do meu esquadrão e Kuchiki Daichi, 4º oficial do 6º esquadrão –respondeu Mayuri.

- Um dos traidores era da família Kuchiki? – surpreendeu-se Unohana

- Isso, e pelo visto era um dos homens que o capitão Kuchiki mais confiava em seu esquadrão – respondeu Ukitake.

- Não é para menos que o capitão Kuchiki está agindo de modo estranho desde que voltou da missão... Ver a irmã ferida daquele jeito logo após descobrir que um dos traidores era da sua própria família... – observou Soi Fong – Onde estão os dois, falando nisso?

- Kobayashi Yasu se matou com a própria zanpakutou após ver que não conseguiriam nos vencer, Kuchiki Daichi tentou fazer o mesmo, mas conseguimos imobilizá-lo antes que concluísse o ataque suicida.

- Onde ele está agora?

- Ele está preso na ala hospitalar, assim que ele acordar,será levado para julgamento – respondeu Unohana.

- O mais incrível é que apesar de serem considerados apenas shinigamis de nível médio, os dois conseguiram desenvolver o bankai durante o pouco tempo que permaneceram no Hueco Mundo – observou Ukitake.

- Apesar dos dois poderem usar bankai, ainda não o tinham aperfeiçoado completamente, o que nos leva a crer que adquiriram bankai há pouco tempo, talvez há alguns dias, apenas. – completou Mayuri – outra coisa estranha é que quando estávamos no Las Noches, sentimos a energia espiritual de alguns vaizards, mas estavam do outro lado do palácio; quando chegamos lá, já haviam desaparecido.

- Vaizards? – perguntou Hitsugaya – poderiam ser Hirako e ou outros?

- Provavelmente não. – respondeu Ukitake – Apesar de que não sabemos o paradeiro deles desde o fim da guerra contra Aizen e os arrankars, não vejo razão para terem ido ao Hueco Mundo.

- Eles poderiam ter algo a ver com os traidores? – perguntou Ashido.

- Dificilmente, apesar de não aceitarem voltar para Seireitei, eles já deram provas de que são dignos de confiança. – falou Ukitake – A missão dos capitães Byakuya e Mayuri foi mantida em sigilo absoluto, pois não sabíamos se haveriam ou não espiões nos outros esquadrões. Apenas eu, Shunsui e o Comandante Yamamoto sabíamos dessa missão.

- Isso – confirmou Shunsui – agora temos outro assunto, ainda mais pesado, para tratar...

- Exato, temos que discutir como será organizado o Gotei 13 agora que o Comandante Yamamoto se foi e quais são as medidas que devemos tomar contra os traidores. – disse Ukitake.

---------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, toda a Seireitei já sabia do que havia ocorrido: Yamamoto havia sido derrotado e após uma reunião que durou horas, os capitães já haviam decidido quem seria o novo comandante do Gotei 13. Quando eram 11:30 da manhã, Shunsui Kyouraku aparece na sede do 13º esquadrão acompanhado de sua tenente, Ise Nanao.

O capitão do 8º esquadrão não estava usando seu habitual chapéu e o manto florido, ao invés disso, usava apenas as vestes normais de shinigami e um manto que seria idêntico ao que os capitães usam se não fosse inteiro preto.

- Olá! – cumprimentou Shunsui. O capitão do 13º esquadrão estava sentado em seu escritório, sua mesa estava cheia de papéis amassados.

- Ah, olá Kyoraku, olá Nanao! – Ukitake também estava usando um manto preto sobre as vestes de shinigami.

- Humm... vejo que esteve bastante ocupado preparando seu discurso... hein, Juushirou? – disse ao pegar um papel amassado e ler o que estava escrito – ou devo dizer, Comandante Ukitake?

- Você sabe que não precisa me chamar de Comandante... - disse coçando a cabeça meio sem graça.

- Mas foi merecido! No fim, foi uma decisão quase unanime! - disse Shunsui - só o Mayuri que continou insistindo que queria ser Comandante e o Zaraki que foi embora antes do fim da reunião...

- Parabéns, Capitão! – cumprimentou Nanao.

- Obrigado... – agradeceu ainda tímido por causa do título – Não consegui escrever nada para falar hoje... - acrescentou olhando para a pilha de papéis amassados - Queria poder fazer um bom discurso, afinal, o Comandante Yamamoto nos ensionou praticamente tudo o que sabemos sobre ser shinigami...

- Vai com calma, tenho certeza que fará um ótimo discurso. – afirmou Shunsui – Agora vamos, não queremos chegar atrasados, né?

- Sim, vamos indo. – disse após amassar mais uma folha de papel.

- Vamos, Nanao-chan...

- Sim, capitão!

------------------------------------------

- O que...? Onde... O que estou fazendo aqui!?

Ichigo acorda sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça, estava sentado sobre a parede de um familiar prédio azul.

- O que houve? – se pergunta o shinigami ao se levantar e pegar sua zanpakutou que estava caída ao seu lado.

- Você não se lembra? Tsc, você é um inútil mesmo... – responde uma voz sarcástica.

- Você não se lembra? Tsc, você é um inútil mesmo... – responde uma voz sarcástica.

Ichigo olha para trás e só teve tempo de bloquear com uma zanpakutou idêntica à sua Zangetsu, mas de cor branca que havia sido arremessada em sua direção.

- Vejo que aquela pancada na cabeça não deixou seus reflexos piores do que já eram, isso é bom! – diz seu hollow interior ao puxar a zanpakutou de volta para suas mãos.

- O que você está fazendo por aqui? – irrita-se Ichigo.

- Ora, você me chamou e eu voltei! – o hollow ri e arremessa novamente a zanpakutou, Ichigo salta para desviar – Ou você já se esqueceu? Quanto mais usar meus poderes, mais forte eu fico!

- Do que está falando? Eu não... – Ichigo fica paralisado ao se lembrar da luta contra o vasto lord, do momento em que usou o Cero Oscuras – não... Rukia...

O hollow aproveita a distração de seu oponente para acertá-lo em cheio no peito com a zanpakutou.

- Parece que finalmente caiu a ficha! – diz rindo enquanto seu oponente se levantava do chão.

- Desgraçado! Getsuga Tenshou!

O hollow salta para desviar do golpe.

- O que foi? Está irritado porque atingi seu ponto fraco?

Ichigo responde à pergunta desferindo outro Getsuga Tenshou, que dessa vez acerta em cheio seu oponente. O hollow se levanta rindo ao ver Ichigo bufando de raiva.

- Você vai pagar pelo que fez!

- O que EU fiz? Ou o que você fez? – o hollow ataca Ichigo com a zanpakutou, mas esse se defende com a própria espada - Você sabia o preço que iria pagar por usar aquele cero...

- Eu vou te destruir de uma vez por todas! Getsuga Tenshou!

O hollow se defende usando outro Getsuga Tenshou e diz:

- Me destruir? Só pode estar brincando... E mesmo que você conseguisse me destruir, eu já tirei o que era mais importante pra você, não importa o que faça, não poderá salvá-la!

- Desgraçado!

Ichigo iria disparar outro golpe, mas vê um flash branco e acorda numa cama de hospital com vários curativos pelo corpo.

- Rukia...

Levanta de sobressalto da cama, pega a zanpakutou e sai correndo através da ala hospitalar do quarto esquadrão. Não sabia se estava seguindo a energia espiritual dela, o instinto ou a pura sorte, mas após virar em três corredores e passar por dezenas de portas, abre exatamente aquela do quarto onde a pequena shinigami estava internada.

- Rukia!

- Ahhh! – assusta-se Hanatarou.

- Hanatarou, o que está fazendo aqui? Onde está a Rukia?

- Kuchiki-san acordou e foi para casa ontem...

- Ainda bem... – Ichigo respira aliviado – é bom saber que ela está bem...

- Bom... na verdade... é...

- Fala logo!

- A Kuchiki-san não corre perigo de vida, mas ela ainda não se recuperou completamente...

- Como assim?

- O golpe atingiu a coluna vertebral dela, talvez ela fique paralítica pelo resto da vida...

Ichigo começa a transpirar, estava muito nervoso, não podia acreditar no que acabava de ouvir... não podia acreditar que fez aquilo...

- Droga! Droga! Droga! – o se ajoelha e começa a dar murros no próprio peito.

- Acalme-se, por favor... – Hanatarou fica sem saber o que fazer.

Um minuto depois, Ichigo levanta e diz:

- Hanatarou, e os outros que foram para o Hueco Mundo...? – diz com a voz cansada

- Ah! Estão todos bem! A capitã Unohana cuidou de todos...

- Ótimo... e a Yuzu?

- Humm... Pelo que ouvi falar, já mandaram ela de volta para casa e apagaram a memória dela.

- Sado, Urahara e Yoruichi também já voltaram?

- Não, eles ficaram para o funeral...

- Funeral?

- Isso...

- Funeral de quem? – pergunta preocupado.

- Do Comandante Yamamoto... ele foi morto em combate há dois dias... pouco depois da equipe de resgate ir para o Hueco Mundo...

"Morto!? O Comandante do Gotei 13?" surpreendeu-se Ichigo.

- Todos os capitães e tenentes foram assistir o funeral.

- Hanatarou...

- O que?

- Posso te pedir um favor?

- Cla... claro...

- Você pode me levar à Mansão Kuchiki?

--------------------------------------

Fim do Capítulo 15

---------------------------------------


End file.
